Quatre Saisons
by Tenshimizu
Summary: Sasuke à enfin oser faire le premier pas...Quel sera la réaction de Naruto ? Est-ce que la fête de Noêl va-t-elle se finir dans un scandale alors que c'est le premier qu'il passe ensemble ?
1. Premier mois de Printemps

Auteur : Tenshimizu

Base : Naruto

Disclaimers : Tout appartient malheureusement à Masashi Kishimoto enfin le sabre de Naruto m'appartient mais il ne fait pas le poids fasse au perso.

Quatre Saison

Premier mois de Printemps. 

Le vent soufflait doucement dans la clairière, balayant l'herbe ainsi que les vêtements, les cheveux furent eux aussi prit dans cette danse folle. Ils étaient là, tous les deux.

Le regard encré l'un dans l'autre, ils se contemplaient sans bouger laissant le vent frais mais pas glacial les frôlés. Les regards se perdent sur la tenue, un sourit intérieurement devant la combinaison orange et noir un peu différente de leurs dernières rencontres maintenant seul les manches et le pantalon avec une grosse ligne noir étais orange. L'autre grimace et le montre bien, il l'avait toujours trouvé beau même s'il n'avait jamais rien dit mais il trouvait que cette tenue, ressemblait au quatre du sons elle était simplement hideuse, il du reconnaître qu'il était toujours beau, un visage toujours aussi bien dessiné mais chaque fois que son regard croise cette tenue, son cœur se pince rendant le tableau moins féerique.

Ils continuèrent à se fixer, sachant chacun qu'un combat aller commencer. Le vent se fit un peu plus fort, comme les regards celui qui est noir se changea en rouge tandis que celui bleu fonce lui aussi vers le rouge, en même temps ils s'élancèrent l'un vers l'autre, Taijustu tous d'abord ils ne s'étaient même pas concerté mais leur pensée restait quand même pareil, les coups pleuvaient contrairement au ciel, les enchaînements se suivait, chaque fois le coup était contré la vitesse de l'autre dépassée, ils auraient pu rester comme cela pendant des heures, dans leurs harmonies éphémères mais ils avaient un combat à gagner.

Dans un même mouvement, les jambes se plièrent pour s'écarter l'un de l'autre en un saut. Mains aux cuises, encore la même idée... les armes à jet. Ils avaient conscience que cela ne ressemblait pas à un combat mais ils avaient chacun devant lui, la seule personne à leur niveau même s'ils savaient déjà comment aller finir se combat, ils voulaient au moins qu'il dur le plus longtemps possible. Les armes de jet étaient esquivés si une étoile ou un kunai était plantée automatiquement il arrachait l'instrument du sang tombait de la plaie.

Tout d'un coup le combat passa à la vitesse supérieure, des kunais et étoiles lancée en même temps, l'autre n'eut pas le temps de bouger qu'il était entravé par des fils, un sourire et chacun savait que le feu allait s'abattre. C'est pour cela qu'il prit un kunai qui s'était planté dans son bras, coupant vite les minces files avec, avant que le feu ne l'atteigne, alors qu'il s'éloignait de son adversaire il prit la peine d'écraser le feu à ses pieds, afin de que celui-ci ne se propage pas dans la clairière. Tous deux se regardèrent se défiant du regard, celui qui était rouge tourna encore plus vite dans la pupille alors que le bleu tiré sur le violet.

Dans un même geste la paume fut mise au sol, les yeux toujours dans les yeux, l'incantation fut tracée en un instant un énorme crapaud se retrouve à détruite les minces arbres qui les entouraient un peu plus loin, ils tombèrent devant lui des bougeons à peine sortit alors que d'autres arbres tombèrent, ils n'avaient yeux que pour leurs adversaires, un brun sur un énorme serpent noir. Les deux invocateurs ne disent mot juste un regard à leur créature, le crapaud s'élance alors contre le grand serpent en face de lui, il lui donne des coups de pattes ainsi que lance de manière répétée le brin de branche qu'il a en bouche, la peau du serpent est lacérée, des deux invocations il semblerait que se soit le crapaud qui gagne pourtant sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte le serpent avait glissé doucement sa queue derrière lui, sans un bruit. Ce fut dans un claquement de coup et de branche que le serpent se resserre soudain ligoté le crapaud continue à se défendre mais le serpent reprend l'avantage, la grenouille sait que son invoqueur ne ferra rien de plus que lui donner du chakra ils n'ont pas encore appris à combiné leur force.

Le serpent fait un méchant rictus alors que sa grande gueule s'approche pour gober l'humain mais dans un effort magistral, les yeux violet arrive à transformer la brindille en épée.

Mettant toute sa force le crapaud met l'épée en avant seulement elle l'atteint au cou les mâchoires ont eut le temps de se refermer. C'est en deux immenses nuages de fumées que les deux créatures disparaissent. Ils eurent de temps de se stabiliser, un genou à terre, un sourire vient orner les lèvres des deux adversaires, passant chacun une main dans les cheveux un de couleur brun tandis que l'autre est blond. Ils ont gardé assez de chakra pour une attaque seulement. Tenant sur leurs jambes péniblement, ils ne peuvent s'empêcher de se sourire l'un à l'autre. Ils savent que se combat va bientôt toucher a sa fin pourtant dans un dernier effort le brun sort de son dos une épée, une épée à la lame fine qui doit faire dans les 90 centimètre alors que le pommeau plat rectangulaire est rouge entourée près de la lame par des bandes enroulé en croix (1), il espère au fond de lui que l'autre à lui aussi une arme, car il ne veut pas encore arrêter se combat, pas encore cela est trop tôt. Le sourire du blond s'agrandit lançant un parchemin en l'air celui-ci fait place à une épée de 90 centimètre tombe dans sa main, elle à une lame fine avec une ligne blanche alors que la lame est argentée le pommeau plat rectangulaire est blanche parsemée par des fils rouges dans un sens et vert dans l'autre pour données différentes croix. Le blond sourit en effleurant l'épée, de nouveau ils s'élancèrent l'un contre l'autre, le choc du métal retentit dans la clairière alors qu'ils sont entourés par les multiples arbres qui sont tombés à quelque mètre d'eux, plusieurs oiseau décide de s'envoler à cause du bruit, le brun à la satisfaction de remarquer qu'il est plus doué dans cet art alors que le blond contre difficilement une de ses parades, lame à gauche droite tourne sur sois-même pour déconcentrer l'adversaire.

Les lames se choquent plus durement alors que le brun entame une nouvelle danse de lame, le blond a de plus en plus de peine à suivre, cela ne fait pas longtemps qu'il a commencé cette discipline. Pris au dépourvu la lame va vers sa gorge mais le brun l'arrête juste à temps juste une égratignure même si le sang coule doucement le long de la gorge, le blond fulmine face à ce rictus supérieur il a parfaitement consciente que l'autre joue avec lui. Les lames continue à s'entrechoquée faisant naître des étincelles, rapidement ils en ont marre de se combat au niveau beaucoup trop espacée.

Le brun range son épée le premier, il fixe l'autre tout autant essoufflé. Ils doivent donner l'assaut final. Il fait un bond en arrière, tenant son bras vers le bas, peu à peu toute la lumière assailli son corps. Le blond prépare lui aussi sa plus puissante attaque une boule d'énergie commence à se formée dans sa main, la couleur bleue se transforme peu à peu en violette alors qu'elle grossit et que son adversaire est totalement recouvert de cette lumière bleutée.

Ils se sourient, se préparant au dernier assaut, ils ferment les yeux malgré eux.

Le blond sourit plus fort que l'autre, ils s'étaient retrouvés, il ne savait comment au même endroit, il avait juré des années plutôt qu'il le ramènerait à Konoha, il allait maintenir cette promesse Sasuke devant lui retournerai bien au village mais sans vie, tout comme lui.

Il n'avait jamais remarqué comme le brun avait prit place dans sa vie et dans son cœur, être Hokage il n'en avait plus rien à faire, pour lui tout ce qu'il avait de plus cher était devant lui, se combat et le ramener rien ne comptais de plus. Il ne se sentit pas soulager, pas vraiment ce moment avait été le plus heureux de sa vie, son sourire s'agrandit encore un peu, il avait devant lui cette personne, qu'il avait perdu par trois fois dans le passé maintenant il allait la perdre volontairement en même temps qu'il allait se perdre lui-même. Il était prêt à ouvrir les yeux, a ce moment l'attaque serait lancée…le brun avait lui aussi fermé les yeux, pour la première fois un petit sourire sincère vient orner ses lèvres, ils s'étaient retrouvés après tant d'années à le fuir, ils s'étaient retrouvés par hasard, comment ? Il ne le savait pas, seulement que Orochimaru lui avait demandé d'exterminer un clan, dernière épreuve pour voir si son corps était assez fort, une erreur puisque maintenant il était là, épuisé mais heureux sentiment qu'il n'avait plus connu depuis longtemps, depuis la mort de son clan, il avait juré pendant des années de se venger pourtant en ce moment cela n'avait plus d'importance, rien ne lui importait plus que ce combat, cette personne en face de lui. Il n'avait pas remarqué que le blond avait prit tellement de place dans sa vie mais surtout dans son cœur, enfin si…il s'en était rendu compte s'était en partie pour cela qu'il avait fuit, car à côté de lui, à côté de Naruto il oubliait peu à peu sa haine, il l'avait perdu par trois fois et cela avait été entièrement de sa faute et il s'apprêtait à le faire encore une fois, sauf que cette fois il allait lui laisser l'illusion que c'était l'autre qu'il allait le faire. Il était prêt à ouvrir les yeux à ce moment l'attaque serait lancée…

Sasuke et Naruto se regardèrent une dernière fois, se rappelant en même temps qu'ils s'étaient déjà battu comme cela dans le passé, cette fois Kakashi n'allait pas les arrêter.

Les muscles criaient de s'arrêter mais le corps n'écoutait pas, toute la puissance s'échappait des pores de leur peau et se fut la collision, une véritable explosion au moment où leur peau se touchait s'effleurait. Chacun fut projeté loin de l'autre alors que le corps brûlé fumait. Ils ferment les yeux en même, un sourire de bonheur sur les lèvres.

Ils avaient chacun mis fin à leur propre enfer. Seul le prénom de l'autre fit dit, seul mot depuis le début de la rencontre.

* * *

(1)Je ne sais pas le véritable forme de Kusagani ni quel sorte de tachi est-ce. Si quelqu'un le sait pourrait-il me le dire ? C'est pour que mon récit soit plus correcte . Merci

**Alors que pensez-vous de chapitre ? Je ne suis pas douée pour d'écrire les combats mais j'ai fait de mon mieux. Alors j'aimerai vraiment votre avis. Sayonara !**


	2. Deuxième mois de Printemps

Auteur : Tenshimizu

Base : Naruto

Disclaimers : Tout appartient malheureusement à Masashi Kishimoto

Quatre Saison

Deuxième mois de Printemps

Tsunade regarde le rapport qu'elle tient, elle n'aime pas cela, elle est inquiète mâchonnant sa lèvre inférieure elle se lève puis approche le grand lit au drap blanc, elle n'aime pas de le voir si pâle, si petit dans ses grands draps mais le pire c'est de la voir sans énergie. Elle repose les notes a la tête du lit puis vient s'asseoir dessus, elle prit la main du jeune homme dans la sienne, de l'autre elle enlève des mèches blondes rebelles qui lui tombent devant les yeux.

Son regard se fixe sur le pendentif qu'il a au cou, celui-ci était vraiment maudit.

Ce crétin lui avait fait vraiment peur et il continuait. Soupirant son esprit quitte la chambre pour retourner dans le passé. **Flash Back / Tsunade est assise à son bureau en train de remplir toute cette paperasse qu'elle maudissait, à chaque fois qu'elle avait fini de remplir des rapports confidentiels ou encore de lire un rapport d'une équipe à peine sortie de l'Académie qu'elle avait l'impression que deux fois plus de document encombraient son bureau et même si elle laissait tous s'entasser le bureau croulait sur les papiers et elle se faisait engueuler par le conseil des anciens. Il ne pouvait pas grandit plus vite le crétin ? Elle lui donnerait sa place avec beaucoup de plaisirs, elle n'aurait jamais dû accepter. Rallant contre un nouveau dossier la porte s'ouvre à la volée. **

**Ne manquant pas de faire naître une veine saillante sur son front, car la moitié de ses documents en plus trier venait de tomber par terre.**

- **J'espère que tu as une bonne excuse pour me déranger Ebisu murmure t-elle les yeux étincelant de colère le poing déjà préparé à s'abattre contre le pauvre Shinobi **

- **Hokage-sama, c'est…c'est Uzumaki ! **

- **Qu'est ce qu'il a encore fait demande t-elle subitement fatiguée **

- **Mon équipe la trouvé à moitié mort dans la forêt à cinq kilomètres de ****Tanoshimu (1)**

- **Quoi ? _Naruto._**

**Tsunade passe son bureau pour courir elle-même au secours de son protégé qu'un jeune homme lui barre la route, il a les cheveux bruns en bataille le bandeau de Konoha sur le front alors qu'une longue écharpe bleue lui enserre le cou pour continuer sa course sur le sol. Tandis qu'une autre enserre sa taille de couleur orange et va rejoindre l'autre. **

- **Ne t'en fait pas la vieille…**

- **Voyons jeune maître ne… l'interrompt Ebisu **

- **Je suis directement aller prévenir la medic-nin Sakura. **

- **Sakura ne va pas suffire. **

- **Elle était avec gros-sourcil qui est directement aller chercher Hûyga-san. **

**Tsunade pousse un soupir, ravie que le petit-fils du dernier Hokage est prit les choses en mains. Elle passe sa main dans ses cheveux et fit un pâle sourire. Si Sakura, sa disciple était là-bas Naruto n'avait rien à craindre. **

- **Qu'est ce qui l'as mis dans cet état pense t-elle tout haut.**

- **Sasuke Uchiwa répond Ebisu **

- **Naruto l'a tué ? **

- **Non, ils étaient tous les deux dans un sale état. Nous n'avons pas osé les déplacés c'est pour cela que mon équipe est rentrée le plus vite possible. **

- **Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir tué demande Tsunade en se rasseyant à son bureau. **

- **Konohamaru-sama n'a pas voulu dit d'un ton de défaite le sensei **

- **Pourquoi ? demande cette fois-ci d'une voix plus froide l'Hokage dirigeant son regard vers le jeune homme qui n'avait toujours pas quitté l'entrée du bureau **

- **C'était à Naruto-nii-san de décidé c'est lui qui l'a combattu à en presque perdre la vie. **

**Tsunade sourit légèrement cet enfant avait raison, puis elle avait confiance dans le jugement de Naruto. Elle eut un sourire fatigué en se retournant vers Konohamaru. **

- **Va à l'hôpital et viens directement me prévenir quand Naruto sera arrivé. **

- **D'acc. **

**Avec un grand sourire, le jeune homme délaisse la porte, qu'il n'avait pas quitté depuis son apparition. Fin Flash Back **

Konohamaru étais venu la prévenir une heure plus tard, quand on lui avait dit que Naruto allait vivre, elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de serrer le jeune homme dans ses bras, depuis il faisait souvent des aller retour à l'hôpital, allant jusqu'à lui apporter des sandwichs ou autre nourriture. Elle comprenait la décision du jeune homme mais elle en voulait énormément à Uchiwa d'avoir mis Naruto dans cet état pour après se rendre compte de l'intensité du combat. Le jeune Uchiwa avait les traces d'une dizaines étoiles ainsi que de kunai dans chaque bras, chez Naruto bien que ses bras soit bandés ses blessures avaient déjà en partie cicatrisée grâce à Kyubi. Comme aussi la quantité de brûlures qu'il avait chacun sur le corps, celle de Naruto était moins grave, Uchiwa avait aussi été découvert alors qu'il n'avait pratiquement plus de trace de chakra dans le corps alors que Naruto recommençait à renouveler ses resserves. Des deux c'était bel et bien Uchiwa qui avait eut un véritable miracle de survivre.

¨¨¨

Perdue dans ses pensées elle vit du coin de l'œil, Konohamaru venir s'installer sur une des chaises près du lit. Iruka passait lui aussi le soir après avoir donné ses cours, Sakura avait tenu à s'occuper de lui elle-même mais l'hôpital n'avait pas voulu donc elle venait quand ses missions étaient terminées, Jiraya était venu une seule fois en un mois, il avait pallié à son rôle pendant la journée mais avait fini par la remplacée. Le conseil avait fini par la mettre en repos forcé quand elle s'était écroulée de fatigue il y a une semaine, elle venait toute la journée voyant défiler les camarades de Naruto elle ne cédait sa place qu'a Iruka. Le soir venu elle travaillait toute la nuit sur les dossiers puis au matin vers 9 heures elle s'occupait un peu d'elle avant de foncer à l'hôpital pour le début des visites.

- Tsunade-hime. C'est l'heure.

Poussant un soupir, Tsunade laisse sa place au jeune Konohamaru enfin celui-ci s'approcha et enserre la main de son aîné mais ne s'assied pas sur le siège.

- Tsunade-hime. Appelle t-on encore une fois.

Elle finit par sortir de la pièce, elle devait aller voir Uchiwa son état progressé de jour en jour même s'il restait dans le coma, sa vie n'était plus réellement en danger, son chakra avait été entièrement renouvelé, les blessures à ses bras minimes puisqu'elle avait insufflé son justu médical depuis le départ. Aujourd'hui elle allait faire déplacer le corps de Sasuke dans la même pièce que celui de Naruto, d'après Sakura le blond serrai rassuré si à son réveil il voyait son rival. Elle quitte la chambre du brun fatiguée, mais elle ne voulait pas se reposer elle le ferait quand Naruto serait enfin réveillé. Elle resta sur le pas de la porte, un léger sourire vient orner ses lèvres quand elle voit Konohamaru parlés à Naruto.

- Tu sais quand il va se réveiller demande t-il soudain.

Elle lui répond par la négative, en s'asseyant elle regarde quand même le petit-fils de son maître. Il ressemble beaucoup à Naruto. Pas physiquement cela était certain mais par son langage son comportement bien qu'il soit plus calme, mais la même impolitesse en même temps imprégné de ce respect, se même rêve. Oui quand on connaissait Naruto on ne pouvait nier qu'il y avait une part de lui en Konohamaru.

Elle fixa son regard sur le torse du jeune homme étendu sur le lit. Quelque part elle est aussi comme le jeune Konohamaru, elle priait pour ne pas perdre un être cher encore une fois, pour ne pas perdre un frère dans son cas un petit frère. Elle eut un sourire tendre puis passe sa main dans les mèches blonde. Elle cacha un sursaut quand on ouvre la porte.

- Tsunade-hime. Shizune lui fit un faible sourire, puis elle entre avec le lit de Sasuke.

Tsunade se rappela que son élève travaillait à l'hôpital en attendant. Elle accepta de se lever une fois de plus et aidé la jeune femme à déplacer le brun. A peine celui-ci dans le lit et qu'elle vérifiait au passage s'il avait encore de la fièvre qu'elles entendirent un cri.

- La vieille. La vieille il…Naruto-nii-san vient de me serrer la main.

Tsunade se retourne doucement après les paroles du jeune homme, et elle ne put que constater que le blond serrer bien la main de Konohamaru. Elle fixe son regard après sur Sasuke puis de nouveau sur Naruto. _Naruto…jusqu'où sont tes limites pour lui ? _

_¨¨¨_

Tsunade comme les autres eurent le plaisir de remarquer que peu à peu Naruto émergé du coma réagissant à nombreux testes. Se n'était qu'une question de jour peut-être d'heure avant que celui ne se réveille. Ils espéraient tous que cela soit même moins.

¨¨¨

C'est le 28 avril alors que les visites allaient se terminer, qu'Iruka lui tenait la main que Naruto ouvre les yeux petits à petit. Iruka du faire un effort pour ne pas le prendre dans ses bras. Naruto essaya de remué les lèvres mais aucun son ne vient.

- Saku…Sakur…Sakura…parvient-il à dire au bout de dix minutes.

- Konohamaru-kun va vite la chercher.

Naruto sourit légèrement a son tuteur aillant du mal à rester réveillé, la seul chose qu'il savait c'était que Iruka étais là, cela lui suffisait pour l'instant au moins une personne étais resté avec lui, c'était inquiété. La jeune femme aux cheveux rose arrive un peu essoufflée dans la chambre. Elle eut un faible sourire de voir Naruto réveillé.

- Saku…ra je…j'lai…

- Prends ton temps Naruto-kun.

Konohamaru apparaît peu après un sourire aux lèvres, alors que les infirmières râlaient que l'heure de visite était dépassée mais quelque part contente pour eux. Seulement les infirmières étaient aussi celle de garde et ne pouvaient finir leur service temps que ses gens restent là.

- J'lai…ra…rame…ramené. Il fit un sourire, pâle reflet de ceux auquel ils les avaient habitués.

- Sa…Sasu…ke.

Sakura mis une main à sa bouche et ne put s'empêcher d'éclater en sanglot pour finir par serrer Naruto contre elle. Savoir que c'était la première chose qu'il pensait lui faisait un peu mal mais…elle était si contente qu'il soit sortit du coma, tellement qu'elle avait complètement oublié cette stupide promesse.

- Oui tu l'as fait Naruto murmure t-elle quand même.

* * *

(1) Nom que j'ai inventer pour la ville où Jiraya emmène Naruto dans le chapitre 144.

Tanoshimu se divertir.

**Voilà fin de ce chapitre. J'aimerai connaître vos impressions. N'hésité pas je prends en compte toute critique constructive. Voilà Sayonara.**


	3. Troisième mois de Printemps

Auteur : Tenshimizu

Base : Naruto

Disclaimers : Tout appartient malheureusement à Masashi Kishimoto enfin le sabre de Naruto m'appartient mais il ne fait pas le poids fasse au perso.

Quatre Saison

Troisième mois de Printemps.

Naruto regardait les trois fleurs dans le vase, près de la commode du lit voisin.

Konohamaru était partis lui chercher quelque chose donc il regardait son rival. Celui ci étais encore plus blanc qu'a l'ordinaire, se que jusqu'ici Naruto n'aurait pas cru possible.

En le regardant il avait envie d'enlever tous ses tuyaux sur son visage, il l'aurait fait s'il n'avait pas mis la vie de brun plus en danger qu'elle ne l'était. Le voir dans se grand lit, lui faisait mal il avait toujours rêvé de l'étaler, de l'écraser mais maintenant…il donnerai n'importe lequel de ses victoires pour ne pas le voir étendu là, avec une allure si faible il préféré nettement son air arrogant qui jusqu'à se jour l'horripilé.

- Naruto-nii-san !

Naruto se retourne et sourit au jeune homme devant lui, Konohamaru lui aussi était différent des cheveux bruns en batailles retenu un peu par le bandeau frontal mis au front il portait un tee-shirt bleu nuit alors que son cou est entouré par une grosse écharpe bleue clair, un pantalon de couleur noir, le tous avec une écharpe de couleur orange autour de la taille.

- Merci. A table crie le blond en voulant commencer à manger les bonnes nouilles qui disparaisse de sa vue. Mais…

- Vous êtes en convalescence ! lui dit l'infirmière en prenant le bol.

Naruto choisi alors de bouder, Konohamaru lui rigole.

¨¨¨

Comme tous les jours Konohamaru lui tiens compagnie toute la matinée quand soudain Naruto interrompt la conversation.

- Konohamaru tu n'as pas oublié Haru là-bas ?

- Haru ?

- Oui Haru, il devait être prêt de moi. Tu ne l'as pas oublié

- T'as pêter un câble de quoi tu parles ?

- De Haru !

- C'est moi qui l'ai dit une voix.

Naruto relève la tête vers la porte et lâche le pauvre Konohamaru qu'il n'avait pas conscience d'avoir empoigné.

- On me l'a rapporter.

- Tenten sourit le blond. Neji n'est pas avec toi ?

- Il viendra plus tard sourit encore plus la jeune femme.

- Ah. Naruto hausse les épaules puis tend la main vers le sabre.

- C'est qu'un sabre dit Konohamaru alors que Naruto le serrait fort contre lui

- C'est Sakura-chan qui me l'as offert

- Je croyais qu'il fallait un feeling ou un truc comme ça poursuit le brun

- Ouais mais j'avais pas d'argent et c'est Sakura-chan qui m'en a fait cadeau

- Pourquoi printemps ? demande Tenten en s'asseyant sur une des chaises.

- Ben Sakura est jolie comme un printemps sourit Naruto

Tenten lui rendit son sourire, en pensant que Sakura avait beaucoup de chance d'être aimée comme ça. Naruto continuait a sourire en fixant le sabre quand le souvenir de la fin du combat le saisis. **Flash back/ Sasuke et Naruto se regardèrent une dernière fois, se rappelant en même temps qu'ils s'étaient déjà battu comme cela dans le passé, cette fois Kakashi n'allait pas les arrêter. Les muscles criaient de s'arrêter mais le corps n'écoutait pas, toute la puissance s'échappait des pores de leur peau et se fut la collision, une véritable explosion au moment où leur peau se touchait s'effleurait.** **Chacun fut projeté loin de l'autre alors que le corps brûlé fumait. ****Ils ferment les yeux en même, un sourire de bonheur sur les lèvres.**

**Ils avaient chacun mis fin à leur propre enfer. Seul le prénom de l'autre fit dit, seul mot depuis le début de la rencontre. Fin flash back /**

- Naruto ? appelle Tenten en voyant l'air triste qu'affichait le blond

Naruto lui fit un sourire mais le cœur n'y étais plus, la jeune femme fini par s'en aller.

Ino regarde le jeune homme blond avec un sourire en mettant une fleur dans le vase puis va en mettre une dans celui de Sasuke elle se rappelle la réaction de Naruto a son arrivée avec les fleurs. Flash back **/ Elle rentre avec un grand sourire dans la pièce. Un panier de fruit dans une main et deux fleurs dans l'autre. Elle n'avait pas put être là au réveil du blond.**

- **C'est pour Sasuke c'est ça ? Et moi ? commence t-il avec son air bougon **

- **Hein ? **

- **Les fleurs ils y en as deux. C'est laquelle pour moi ? L'orange ? **

- **Euh…elle était restée pétrifiée elle avait complètement oubliée Sasuke, il était partis depuis tellement longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas pensée à lui. Pas comme Naruto…avec un sourire gêné elle mis la fleur orange dans le vase de Naruto, c'était sa couleur préférée après tout. Puis elle place vite la fleur dans le vase de Sasuke mais ne voulu pas le regarder heureusement Naruto n'avait rien vu sinon il lui aurait posé des questions. Fin flash back /**

Choji suivait Ino, il le salua et s'assied sur le lit en mangeant des chips il parlait avec Naruto sur un débats de nourriture, seul moment où Konohamaru ne suivait pas la discutions. Viens après rapidement Shikamaru lui faire un salue et en même temps récupérer ses deux anciens équipiers. Souvent Konohamaru partait avec eux.

Naruto se retrouvait alors seul quelque minutes puis Kiba fit son apparition

- Alors le grand malade ?

- Pfff je me lève quand je veux surenchérit automatiquement le blond

- C'est ça oui.

- Même sortit du coma je te latte la gueule

- Je frappe pas un homme affaiblis

- J'suis pas faible.

Et une conversation hautement intéressante commença faisant soupirer légèrement Shino qui passait vivement car il savait qu'ils n'allaient pas tarder à être mis dehors.

- Hinata-chan salue Naruto avec un grand sourire.

Celle-ci le salue en rougissant un peu alors que Shino ne lui faisait qu'un mouvement de tête. Il alla se mettre contre le mur et regarde Hinata posé quelque questions au malade qui avait bien du mal entre les disputes amical du chien et du renard. Dans ses grand mouvements Naruto percute son sabre, un air morose se plaque sur son visage.

Neji entre à se moment mais Naruto n'y fais pas plus attention, il reprend la réalité quand il entend des cris. Il est surpris Kiba et Neji se dispute vivement, alors que le Huyga n'est pas réputer pour perdre son calme. Elle les regardant tous les deux il a l'impression de se voir avec Sasuke, le même genre de disputes, totalement débile et stupide qui n'as ni queue ni tête et qui ne sers à rien. Son regard se tourne alors vers Sasuke, étendu il n'a toujours pas bouger.

Finalement les deux garçons arrêtent de se disputés pour regardé Naruto, surpris.

Le blond n'avait vraiment pas l'air dans son assiette. Croyant que leur cris pouvait avoir causé une migraine au quelque chose de la sorte, ils sortirent laissant le blond à son mal et ses pensées. Celui ne les entends même pas lui dire au revoir.

Naruto ne peut que regardé Sasuke, il sent son cœur se serrer, une fois de plus. _Je peux rien faire, une fois de plus a part essayer de le rattraper je sais rien faire d'autre. Sasuke j'aimerai tant que tu me laisse resté à tes côtés à ta hauteur même quelque instants. _

Secouant la tête, il serre contre lui l'épée mais se sent encore plus mal en repensant à la fin du combat.

¨¨¨

Naruto reste perdu dans ses pensées tout le reste de l'après-midi il reprend un peu de vigueur quand le professeur Iruka vient le voir mais ce n'est pas encore ça.

- Vous croyez qu'il va revenir demande en un murmure Naruto le regard sur Sasuke. Iruka ne lui répond pas mais Naruto n'attendait pas de réponse il murmure encore plus bas

- Pourquoi était-il là-bas ? Puis pourquoi reviendrait-il, il a rien à quoi s'accrocher.

- Je crois que si lui répond cette fois le professeur

- Pfff sa foutue vengeance…moi je crois que c'est même pas suffisant y a rien qui le retient ici, il y avait rien qui le retenait à Konoha mais il a rien qui le retient tous court.

- Naruto…murmure désolé Iruka.

- J'suis un menteur poursuit-il plus pour lui même que le professeur.

- Tu n'es pas un menteur ne put s'empêcher quand même de dire le jeune homme.

- Si, j'ai pas ramené Sasuke même s'il est là, je l'ai pas ramené.

- Naruto.

Iruka ferme les yeux désolé en même temps qu'il serre les poings. Il resta longtemps avec le blond mais celui-ci était de plus en morose. Iruka ne put se rendre compte d'une chose, Naruto avait énormément changé peut-être redeviendrait-il plus joyeux plus bon vivant quand Sasuke ouvrirait les yeux. En tout cas il l'espérait, il adorait Naruto il n'avait pas envie de le perdre lui aussi alors qu'il l'aurait devant les yeux contrairement à ses parents.

¨¨¨

Sakura viens presque à la fermeture des visites, elle eut un pincement au cœur en voyant l'air triste et morose sur les trais du blond alors qu'il regardait Sasuke. Elle avance doucement et fini par le serrer dans ses bras. Naruto laissa tombé sa tête contre son épaule, se laissant aller à l'étreinte.

- Je suis désolé Sakura-chan murmure bas, très bas Naruto en enserrant le sabre à presque faire saigné sa paume. La jeune femme se contente de le serrer plus fort contre elle. Elle ne comprenait pas, mais elle savait que Naruto n'allait pas tardé a lui expliquer

- J'suis qu'un nul.

- Ne dit pas ça Naruto-kun.

- Si. Il serra plus fort encore Haru dans sa main, cette fois du sang s'écoule de sa paume. Sakura le remarque mais ne dit rien, elle aimait se nouveau Naruto calme et sensible le vrai Naruto qui se cachait derrière cet air ahuri, ses sourires, les airs bougon aussi, l'ancien Naruto lui manquait par ses sourire lumineux mais sinon elle ne regrettais rien en l'autre c'était le Naruto qu'elle tenait dans les bras qu'elle savait vrai. C'était ce Naruto là qu'elle voulait protégé. Alors elle attendait. Desserrant sa main, le forçant à lâcher l'arme pour soigné la plaie visible.

- C'est toi qui me l'as offert… dit-il en essayant de ramener le sabre que la jeune femme aux cheveux roses avait mis hors de sa portée.

- Oui dit-elle avec un sourire

- Pour qu'on soit deux à ramené Sasuke poursuit t-il.

Sakura eut un pincement au cœur, c'était cela qui tracassait le blond cette bêtise qu'elle avait oser lui dire en lui offrant, elle se rappelle de se jour là. **/ Flash Back Naruto passait souvent avec elle devant le magasin de Tenten, celle-ci est ninja mais elle fabrique des armes aussi, Naruto était directement tombée sur le charme de l'arme. Ils avaient déjà eux de nombreuse discutions à se sujet. **

- **Pourquoi ne l'achètes tu pas ? **

- **J'ai pas l'argent et puis…**

- **Si ce n'est que ça demande plus de missions, demande de l'argent à la banque.**

**Naruto avait répondu par la négation une fois de plus, puis la tête basse il s'éloigne de la vitrine et part vers son petit appartement. **

- **Et puis quoi Naruto ? demande t-elle dans un murmure **

**Secouant la tête, elle laisse la vitrine là et rentre elle même chez elle. Cela la travail Naruto avait beaucoup changé, il n'y avait qu'avec elle qu'il se montrait sous se jour, légèrement gamin mais sérieux, ayant des envies faisant place aussi à des défaites baissant les bras, tout les côtés que Naruto lui avait caché pendant des années avait était peu à peu remplacer par le vrai Naruto, sûrement le faîtes qu'elle l'ai accepté, celui-ci s'ouvrait plus à elle. Est ce que Sasuke connaissait cette part de lui ? elle se le demandait chaque fois, tous les jours. **

**Elle passe devant la vitrine, elle n'avait pas cesser de pensé à se maudit sabre de toute sa soirée. Elle finit par rentré et venir l'acheter elle l'offrirait au blond à l'occasion. **

**Une semaine passe alors, ils avaient eu une mission et Naruto n'était pas encore passé devant la vitrine quand cela fut fait, il la dévisagea son regard se remplit de vide petit à petit. **

**Il avait fermé les poings et s'était éloigné vivement, elle avait put déceler énormément de tristesse, elle s'était sentie coupable. Le soir même elle se rendit chez lui.**

- **Naruto-kun ! **

- **Oui, Sakura-chan. **

- **J'ai un truc à te donner. **

**Le blond s'éloigne d'elle perçoidé de recevoir un coup, la jeune femme sourit devant cette réaction puis lui donne le long sabre de 90 cm**

- **Sakura-chan ? **

- **C'est pour toi. **

- **Mais…non ! **

**Il lui rend sans autre mot d'explication, Sakura croyant qu'il était blessé dans son orgueil, sourit doucement un sourire tendre qui fit reculé une fois de plus le jeune blond**

- **J'ai une condition ! **

- **Laquelle ? **

- **Tu le prends mais tu battras Sasuke-kun avec. **

- **Hein ? **

- **Tu ramène Sasuke-kun avec comme cela, on l'aura ramené à deux. Une part de moi sera à tes côtés pendant le combat poursuit t-elle. **

**Naruto lui fit un grand sourire, le plus beau qu'elle n'ait jamais vu Fin Flash Back/**

_Quelle idiote que j'ai été de lui proposé ça ! _

- je…j'ai pensé qu'a moi, je t'ai oublié je l'ai pas battu avec Haru. Je…

Naruto regarde ses mains, ne sachant quoi dire de plus retenant ses larmes.

_Pourquoi tu te réveille pas Sasuke ? Pourquoi tu ne t'accroche pas ? Même si c'est pour ton connard de frère survit ! _

- Je suis désolé Sakura, je voulais t'en le ramené avec toi. Je voulais t'en le ramené mais…j'ai rien fait du tout. Rien !

Sakura le sert fort dans ses bras alors que les larmes coulèrent sur ses joues.

_Pourquoi es tu le seul à souffrir de tout ça Naruto ? _

Elle continua à pleurer, pleurer pour elle mais aussi pour Naruto qui ne se donnait pas le droit de le faire. Elle s'en fichait bien de toute les promesses quelle lui avait fait faire, vraiment elle n'en avait plus rien à faire. Cela ne comptait plus pour elle, elle avait été égoïste dans le passé.

Maintenant Naruto souffrais, mais cette fois-ci elle l'aiderait si elle devait disparaître pour que Sasuke revienne elle le ferai, rien ne lui importait plus que Naruto recommence à sourire.

**

* * *

****Voilà la fin de se chapitre. Je sais que Naruto ne ressemble pas vraiment à ce qu'il devrait être mais j'ai eu envie de faire un autre Naruto ou plutôt montrés un autre aspect de Naruto, le côté refoulé qui déborde. Dites-moi vos impressions ! **

**Sayonara **


	4. Mai mois de Printemps

Auteur : Tenshimizu

Base : Naruto

Disclaimers : Tout appartient malheureusement à Masashi Kishimoto

Note 1: Cette fois-ci les pensée de Naruto son bien prise en compte mais pas uniquement je développe celle d'autre perso. Tu comprendras mieux où je veux en finir comme cela **Sajuuk **

**Note2 : Je vous prie de m'excusez pour ce retard mais je suis tombée malade donc dans l'incapacité d'écrire la suite directement donc elle arrive avec deux jours de retard. **

**Réponse aux reviews impossible par mail.**

**Falyna : Je te remercie pour tes encouragements puis même une review fait toujours plaisirs. Je suis aussi contente que tu aimes mon Naru améliorer. J'espère que se chapitre te plaira comme les précédents. **

**Pour Finir : Je remercie Falyna, Sajuuk, Maeve Fantaisie et Yumi pour leur reviews **

Quatre Saison

Mai mois du Printemps.

Naruto regarde une fois de plus la forme étendue à côté de lui. Il avait beau la fixés elle n'avait toujours pas bougée. Sakura était venue plus souvent le voir, il savait qu'il aurait sa visite au soir. Pour l'instant il attendait que quelque chose se passe. Ne supportant plus de resté au lit, il se lève là une voix retentit

- Naruto-kun que fais tu ?

Ino. Soupirant légèrement le blond se retourne vers elle avec un sourire, mais ne regagne pas pour autant son lit, il se dirige vers celui du brun. Il regarde longuement celui-ci puis fini par approcher sa main pour enlever quelque mèches bruns qui n'était pas à sa place. Cela faisait une semaine qu'il était sortit du coma mais Tsunade voulait le garder encore une semaine pour être sûr qu'il soit rétablie. Il n'avait pas protesté comme cela il pouvait rester au côté de Sasuke. Le blond était quand même content hier on avait retirer son masque respiratoire à Sasuke, il pouvait respirer normalement et son pouls l'était également il ne lui restait qu'a ouvrire les yeux. _Le plus_ _dur_ pense le blond en retournant vers son lit.

- Comment vas tu ? lui demande la blonde en s'asseyant sur le lit mettant son panier de fruit à portée de main du jeune homme. Elle attendit la réponse, voyant que Naruto regardait encore Sasuke elle se lève pour mettre une fleur au blond puis un brun.

Naruto secoue la tête, il décide de faire un sourire à Ino et commence à parler avec celle-ci demandant les derniers potins de Konoha. Il remarque que la jeune fille reste un long moment, presque une heure.

- Toi aussi tu attend Sasuke ? demande le blond faisant sursauter la jeune femme qui avait laissé son regard promener sur le brun dans la lit à côté.

- Non. Elle sourit faiblement.

- Hein ? Mais…

Naruto n'y comprenait plus rien. _Ino a toujours aimé Sasuke, je croyais que c'était en partie pour ça qu'elle restait aussi longtemps. _

Soudain Naruto se relève un peu plus pour la regarder.

- Mais…pourquoi tu reste aussi longtemps. Je veux dire…euh…

- J'aime bien ta compagnie dit-elle avec un sourire doux.

- Hein ? fit pour la deuxième fois le blond se qui fit éclater de rire la jeune femme.

¨¨¨

Elle s'arrête au bout d'un moment manquant de souffle mais surtout le regard de Naruto était de nouveau rivés sur le corps de Sasuke. Elle sourit tendrement. _Tu es adorable Naruto. _

Elle aimait cette façon que Naruto avait de s'occuper de tout le monde avec cet air enfantin et bouffon mais qui finalement savait se qu'il faisait.

Le côté qu'elle aimait le plus chez lui était celui-là cette bonté cachée sous de la fausse stupidité. Souriant un peu plus. Elle ne s'attendit pas à la question de Naruto.

- Tu l'aime plus alors ?

Elle n'aima pas le ton de la voie, comme s'il espérait qu'elle lui répond favorablement. Naruto la regardait avec des yeux impatient, elle secoua la tête mentalement.

- Oui, je ne l'aime plus.

Elle fronce les sourcils en voyant un peu de tristesse se loger dans les yeux turquoise

- Et Sakura ?

- Je crois qu'elle aime quelqu'un d'autre…maintenant.

Ino ne comprit pas pourquoi Naruto paraissait effondrer par cette nouvelle. _Il n'aime plus Sakura ? j'ai ma chance ? _Elle un au revoir de la main au blond et quitte la pièce.

Ino avait remarqué avec le temps que nombreuse fille de Konoha avait fini par abandonné le beau ténébreux la plupart était pour d'autre garçon du village. Ino avait rit d'amertume à l'époque et encore maintenant en remarquant qu'une fois de plus les filles de leur groupe, avait de tendre sentiments pour le même garçon. Naruto. Elle se savait pas vraiment amoureuse mais elle se connaissait et savait que cela ne serait pas difficile. En faite elle se refusait de tombé vraiment amoureuse du blond. Son amour pour Sasuke ainsi que y renoncer lui avait vraiment mal, même si elle n'en avait rien montré. Puis cette fois elle refusais de se battre avec Sakura pour un garçon alors si Naruto était amoureux…toujours amoureux de Sakura elle ne ferrait rien pour l'en empêcher si elle pouvait même aidé ce crétin blond elle le ferait. Essuyant un légère larme, elle ferme la porte de son appartement épuisée.

¨¨¨

Naruto continuait à fixer Sasuke, il n'aimait pas les réponses d'Ino. Pas du tout. Soupirant, il attendit sa prochaine visite il espérait que se soit Tenten ou encore Hinata. Comme cela il pourrait posé la question. Il devrait demandé aussi confirmation auprès de Sakura même s'il ne mettait pas la parole en doute de Ino, il voulait en être sûr.

¨¨¨

Tenten vient la première avec un grand sourire aux lèvres pour le blond.

- Bonjour Naruto.

Celui-ci lui sourit, Tenten n'ajoutait jamais les suffixes elle n'aimait pas cela. Ce n'était pas un manque d'affection mais elle ne donnait que les suffixes par respect. Il trouvait presque cela mieux. Tenten lui souriait et lui parle pendant un moment de la fabrication des armes choses qui fascinait le blond même s'il ne comprenait pas vraiment l'art de la fondue du métal. Mais il était fasciné que de partir d'une petite chose, d'un petit bout de métal d'en faire une chose si belle, de lui donnais une autre vie. Tenten aimait aussi parlé de cela avec Naruto, elle aimait se qu'elle faisait mais elle aimait surtout le sourire que Naruto faisait qu'en elle lui en parlés, ainsi que se fascination pour la création d'une vie quelque qu'elle soit.

Elle se rappelais encore de sa première discutions avec lui sur le sujet.

**Flash Back // Elle voyait Naruto passé tous les jours devant chez elle en revenant d'un entraînement « hyper hard et éreintant, plus sadique que Kakashi-sensei y pas. » dixit Naruto**

**Elle avait un doute avec Gai mais puisque celui-ci la laissait tranquille et s'acharné contre Lee, elle laissait faire ne voulant de toute façon pas plus que cela que son Sensei s'intéresse de trop près a ses entraînements. Naruto s'arrêtait chaque jours pour parlés, ne fus que quelque phrase. Elle fut surprise de ne pas le voir. Haussant les épaules elle laisse quand même la porte de l'atelier grande ouverte et se dirige vers le haut fourneaux mis au fond de la pièce, attaché a cet grosse cuve est rattaché une longue rigole en terre glaise d'un mètre alors qu'en dessous un moule pour différente forme était attaché au bout ( 1). **

- **Yo Tenten ! retentit une voie alors qu'elle prenait le moule pour le mettre dans de l'eau froide avec une longue pince. **

- **Qu'est ce que tu fais ? **

- **J'ai fondu du métal pour fabriqué une épée. **

**Naruto se penche devant la rigole où une nouvelle écoulée se faisait.**

- **ça ! ça va devenir une épée ?**

- **Ou n'importe quoi d'autre en fer. **

- **Oh. C'est chaud ? **

- **La température doit être de mille degrés puis elle descend dans la rigole et diminue progressivement à la fin de celle-ci la fusion ne fait plus que 650°. **

- **Et pour que se soit tout dur tu fais comment ? **

- **Je plonge le moule qui a eut le temps de refroidir quelques minutes et ne fait que 400° dans un de l'eau froide presque tiède. Le métal refroidit crée une matière solide. **

- **C'est compliqué se gratte la tête en souriant Naruto.**

- **Oui un peu. **

- **Moi, je préfère dire les choses autrement. Ma façon est moins compliquée. **

**Tenten le regarde un moment, curieuse elle demande **

- **Quelle est-elle ? ton explication crut elle bon d'ajouter au cas où le blond n'aurait pas compris. **

- **Simplement que d'une forme solide tu lui donne une forme liquide grâce à la chaleur, tu lui donne une nouvelle forme ainsi qu'une autre vie. Ensuite après un parcours qui le refroidit un petit peu, tu refroidit complément le liquide qui devenait un peu solide pour lui donner une forme, une vie. **

**Tenten fut soufflée. Etonnée qu'il puisse utiliser se genre de mot et phrase mais surtout la façon dont Naruto présentait les choses , lui donnait encore plus envie de continuer à forger. Elle ne détruis pas quelque chose elle le modifie, lui donne une seconde chance. C'est ce qu'il avait dit avec un sourire avant de la laissé seul dans la forge. //Fin Flash Back **

_Je crois…non j'en suis sûr ! c'est à se moment là que je me suis intéressée à Naruto. L'entendre parlés d'une telle façon redonne l'espoir puis il considère les choses avec beaucoup de considérations qu'elles soient humaine ou non. Pour toi chacun a le droit à une deuxième chance voir même plusieurs, n'est ce pas Naruto ? _

Elle sourit à cette pensée puis son regard tombe sur Sasuke. _Lui qui est la preuve d'un morceau de métal à fondre, combien de fois Naruto t'a t-il fait fondre Sasuke ? _

_Combien de nouvelle chance t'a t-il donné ? _

- Tenten ? la voie de Naruto la tire de ses pensée. Elle regarde le jeune homme en souriant. Détachant ainsi son regard du corps du brun.

- Tu aimes encore Sasuke ?

Elle sursauta à cette question. _Il avait remarqué ? Finalement même à l'époque il n'était peut-être pas si idiot qu'il le paraissait. _

- Non Naruto. Naruto ?

Elle ne comprend pas pourquoi celui soupir légèrement. Le blond était étrange depuis sa sortie du coma. Plus triste plus mélancolique peut-être passée si prêt de la mort faisait cette effet là. Une fois que Naruto serait totalement remis celui sourirait comme avant.

- Je vais y aller.

- Salut ! sourit-il

Tenten referme la porte puis se stop, elle se repasse la question du blond. _Pourquoi m'a t-il demandé cela ? Pas pour lui sinon il aurait été gêner ou heureux. _

_Pour Sasuke sûrement…pense t-elle au bout d'un moment. __Il aurait sûrement bien voulut que je suis le marteau qui donne une nouvelle chance au morceau de métal. _

_Désolée Naruto mais je ne l'aime plus…Tu fais vraiment changé les gens mais peut-être que Sasuke ne veut pas changé. Mais je t'aiderai quand même. Peut-être que tu ferras plus attention à moi aussi pour se geste. Je peux toujours essayer rien que pour ça. _

¨¨¨

Naruto n'eut même pas le temps de pensée que Kiba venait de rentré rendant un peu le sourire au blond. Celui-ci était en plus d'accompagner d'Hinata.

- Neji va arriver ? demande le blond

- Ne…Neji-nii-san va…ve…venir plus tard parvient à dire Hinata sans trop bégayer

- Pourquoi ? lui demande Kiba

- Quand t'es là il est jamais loin dit avec un sourire le blond

- C'est ça oui. Dit plutôt que monsieur vérifie les fréquentions d'Hina. Après c'est moi le clebs. Dit-il en ricanant

Hinata se triturait les doigts consciente qu'il fallait qu'elle défend son cousin mais elle n'arrivait pas à trouvé ses mots.

- Neji-nii-san s'inquiète c'est tout dit-elle

- C'est un mec géniale Neji dit Naruto en agrandissant son sourire

- Pfff les Hyûga lui ont mis la laisse oauip.

- J'ai cru entendre que tu me comparais à tas de poils malodorant dit soudain Neji faisait sursauter tout le monde dans la pièce tellement son approche avait été silencieuse.

- Hey ! ne put que répondre Kiba

- Tu te sentais visé ? demande t-il avec un petit sourire

- Grrrrrr. Moi au moins je me balade pas avec des cheveux aussi long qu'une fille

- Je prends un bain ou douche... Poursuit il toujours sur son ton calme

- Ben moi aussi

- Oui mais certainement pas tous les jours.

- Quel intérêt ? lui demande Kiba

- Hinata-sama comment fais tu pour côtoyer ça tout les jours.

- Hey ! Moi je te considère comme un humain alors que t'es rien qu'un vulgaire morceau de glaçon !

- Il parlait de ton odeur Kiba s'ajoute à la conversation Naruto.

- Je sens très bon pas besoin d'un bain tout le jours.

- Et tu dis que tu as de l'odorat ? demande une fois de plus Neji

- Crétin ! ne put répondre d'autre Kiba

Naruto sourit mais décrocha alors que il ne s'échangeait plus que des insultes, Hinata au milieu essayer d'un peu calmer le jeu.

¨¨¨

_Les infirmières vont encore nous demandée de partir _soupir t-elle en regardant vers la porte

_-_Hinata-chan ?

- Ou…Oui Na…Na …Naru…Naruto-k…Naruto-kun. Elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir. Surtout quand celui-ci agrandit son sourire.

- Tu es amoureuse de Sasuke ?

A cette question il eut le silence dans la salle. Kiba et Neji arrêtèrent de s'engueuler, Hinata en oublie même de triturer ses doigts. _Pourquoi il me demande ça ? je…je dois répondre euh…oui c'est ça. Vas-y ! _

- N…Non.

Naruto lui fis un légers sourire. _Pourquoi est-il triste ? _

Elle jette un regard vers son cousin et son ami mais tout les deux regardent le blond fixement, sans comprendre. Finalement ils prirent congés

- Hinata-sama.

La jeune femme se retourne vers son cousin laissant ainsi la porte

- Tout Konoha est au courrant à part lui.

- Mais…

- Puis cela t'évitera de verser des larmes.

Hinata surprise porte sa main a sa joue. Elle veut relever le visage pour parler à Neji mais celui-ci n'est déjà plus là. _Tout Konoha est au courrant ? Naruto, Naruto est-ce qu'il a vu mes larmes ? Pourquoi cette question m'a t-elle déchirée de la sorte ? J'aime Naruto depuis toujours, il ne m'a jamais considéré autrement qu'une amie. _

_Pourtant…il n'avait jamais nié mon amour pour lui de cette façon. Naruto cela fait très mal, Neji a peut-être raison je devrais lui dire mais…Sasuke ou Sakura il n'a qu'eux en tête. _

Elle avance la tête basse vers la maison principale des Hyûga et croise rapidement Sakura.

_Sakura…Elle lui rend enfin ses sentiments, finalement Neji à tord, je ne peux pas égoïstement aller lui déclaré mais sentiments, Naruto serait embarrassé, puis si Sakura croit que je m'intéresse plus à lui elle va foncé et Naruto sera heureux. Rien ne m'importe plus…avec ou sans-moi je veux qu'il soit heureux. _

Arrivée a sa chambre, elle laisse libre court à ses larmes. Elle allait essayer maintenant d'être une amie digne de lui. Suivre son Nindo pour qu'au moins Naruto sois fière d'elle.

¨¨¨

- Naruto-kun lui dit avec un grand-sourire Sakura en le serrant dans ses bras. Celui-ci semblait avoir une petite mine, elle mis même sa main sur son front pour être sûr qu'il n'ai pas de fièvre. Puis elle se lève et va voir Sasuke. Rituelle qu'elle avait commencer depuis le réveille du blond.

- Alors ? lui demande directement celui-ci après qu'elle se soit éloignée du brun.

- Il est en bonne voie de guérison, il réagit à certain teste. Ce n'est pas perdu.

Naruto soupir, continuant à regarder son rival alors que Sakura venait le prendre dans ses bras. D'après Ino, Naruto avait un comportement bizarre, elle constatait juste que l'état de Sasuke inquiétait le blond, il l'avait toujours fait mais jusqu'ici pas montré. Elle, elle aimait le Naruto qu'elle tenait dans les bras, le faite qu'il s'ouvre plus à elle la remplissait de joie même si c'était de la tristesse au moins il avait confiance en elle. Elle sentit Naruto posée sa tête contre sa poitrine. _Il va me demander quelque chose. _

- Sakura-chan ?

- Oui Naruto-kun ? _Gagné. _

- J'ai posé la question à Ino mais je veux savoir.

- Quoi ?

- Tu es encore amoureuse de Sasuke ?

Elle en resta pétrifiée. _Pas cette question Naruto. _

- Non.

Sakura vit alors Naruto prendre sa tête entre ses mains, signe qui ne présager rien de bon.

- Sasuke ne restera pas.

- Naruto ?

- Sasuke ne restera pas à Konoha s'il accepte de revenir.

- Pourquoi ?

Elle n'aimait pas cette conversation, pas du tout. Si Naruto abandonné, il était vrai Sasuke ne reviendrait jamais c'était encore la seule personne à croire en le brun. _Cela me fait mal mais moi même j'ai cessé d'y croire depuis longtemps mais si Naruto renonce il s'en voudra toute sa vie._

_Sasuke ne disparaîtra de la vie de Naruto qu'une fois mort et encore…Naruto pourquoi ne veux pas laissé la cicatrice se refermé ? Ton corps cicatrice les blessures les plus graves en quelques heures mais celle du cœur ? Combien de temps faudra t-il à Kyubi pour la refermée ? Sûrement jamais …Naruto a trop peur d'oublier._

- Pourquoi Naruto-kun ? redemande t-elle

- Même toi tu as cessé de l'aimer. Donne t-il comme réponse

- Je ne suis pas la seule femme de Konoha.

- Tu étais la dernière.

- Naruto murmure t-elle

Elle baisse les yeux. Serrant plus contre elle le blond. Celui-ci lui rend légèrement son étreinte. _Sasuke…_Naruto ferme les yeux de même que Sakura sur cette même pensée.

_Naruto j'aimerai te dire comme je t'aime…mais je sais que ce n'est pas le moment, tu aurais l'impression que tu m'as volée à Sasuke, je ne veux pas mettre se poids en plus sur tes épaules. Pourtant tu as droit au bonheur aussi…pourquoi ne veux tu pas te le permettre que tu sois malheureux ne changera rien…Sasuke est têtu se n'est pas ta façon de vivre, ton bonheur il s'en fiche…ou ton malheur cela aussi il ne doit rien en avoir faire. _

_Rien ne fera changer d'avis Sasuke, tu te laisses détruire pour rien. Et tu ne m'écoutes même pas. Sasuke…combien de temps vas tu hésiter entre la vie et la mort. Quand va tu enfin mettre fin à notre souffrance…sa souffrance. _

Sakura serre Naruto plus fort contre elle et s'endort doucement.

Elle ne voit pas alors que l'appareil voisin enregistre le 15 Mai, que Sasuke Uchiwa à ouvert les yeux deux secondes avant de replongés dans un coma légers.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(1)Ce que je décris de cette partie de la forge n'est pas des plus fiables, inspirée de la petite maison dans la prairie faute de renseignement.

**Salut ! Voilà la fin du chapitre. Je viens de remarquer que j'ai mis un ou plusieurs Flash back dans les trois derniers chapitre. Si cela vous ennuis dites-le-moi, je tacherai de ne pas en mettre dans le chapitre suivant ainsi que de les faire plus espacer. **

**Sinon vos impressions ? Sayonara. **


	5. Ouvre les yeux sur le mois de juin

Auteur : Tenshimizu

Base : Naruto

Disclaimer : Tout appartient malheureusement à Masashi Kishimoto enfin sauf Hannah et Fuchou mais si quelqu'un les veux, je suis pas contre…si c'était Kishimoto qui me les échangeais contre Sasuke je les donnerais directement mais je peux encore rêvé.

Quatre Saison

Ouvre les yeux sur le mois de juin.

Une infirmière pousse la porte remontée, elle serre les poings et se dirige vivement vers la cafetière. Les quelques infirmières et infirmiers dans la salle, la dévisagent sachant qu'il vaut mieux ne pas lui parler quand elle est dans cet état.

- Fuchou-san ? Se risque une infirmière.

La femme se retourne après avoir bu une gorgée du liquide noir, son visage se détend un peu. Elle passe une de ses mains dans ses longs cheveux bruns.

- Oui ?

- On ne vous avait jamais vue dans cet état d'énervement.

La chef de service n'eut le temps de dire autre chose que la porte du petit local s'ouvrit en grand frappant contre le mur. Elle arrache plus qu'elle n'ouvre la porte d'un placard et en ressort une corde.

- Qu'allez vous faire avec ça ? demande Fuchou en déposant sa tasse sur la table

- L'extraire de cette chambre ! L'heure c'est l'heure.

- Qu'est ce qui la met dans cet état ? Demande une jeune infirmière en regardant partir sa collège, la chef de service à sa suite.

- Uzumaki-kun fait encore des siennes rigole un infirmier.

- Oui mais pourquoi veut-elle le changer de chambre ?

- Uzumaki ne fait plus partie des patients.

- Quand est-il sortit ?

- Au début de la semaine.

- Pourtant…

- Il revient tous les jours, même la nuit il a plus d'une fois escaladés le bâtiment pour venir voir le patient, sans parlés des autres entrée.

- Dire qu'il est sortit du coma il y a seulement deux semaines murmure ébahi l'infirmière.

¨¨¨

Naruto était au chevet de Sasuke comme tous les jours, il avait déjà reçu une ou deux missions mais pas quelque chose de long. Il avait vu l'infirmière partir en trombe alors qu'il avait réussi à trouver un moyen de lui échapper. C'était pour le principe, il savait que comme les autres elle allait le laisser là.

- Sakura passera demain te voir, elle a pas put car elle était en mission. Puis j'ai croisé Hinata, elle souhaite que tu guérisses vite. Kakashi par contre lui est repartit en mission et puisque normalement on peut pas venir pendant la nuit, ben il sait pas venir, la journée il dort…c'est pas qu'il vaut pas venir la journée mais le professeur Iruka il veut pas, il dit qu'un seul à l'hôpital suffit. _Sasuke réveille toi, chez plus quoi dire moi. _

- UZUMAKI-KUN ! Retentit une voie derrière lui, le blond se fait un peu plus petit en ressentant des ondes négatives. Il prépare son sourire ainsi que son air naïs, main derrière la tête mais il se stoppe.

- Euh…Hannah-san que voulez vous faire avec cette corde ?

- Devine !

- Hey !

Il n'eut pas vraiment le temps de bouger que l'infirmière l'avait ligotée.

- mais…

- Les heures de visite sont finies. Tu reviendras demain, comme tout le monde.

- Sasuke pourrait se réveiller bougonne le blond

- Il n'a pas encore changé de phase de coma, il n'y donc aucune chance. Maintenant dehors !

Naruto devait reconnaître qu'il avait aimé jouer avec les nerfs de cette infirmière, surtout que pendant sa convalescence c'était déjà elle qui s'occupait de lui. Il avait adoré la rendre chèvre, elle partait au quart de tours un peu comme Tsunade mais là il était pétrifié par ce qu'elle venait de dire. Il fixe l'hôpital se repassant la phrase. _Il n'y a aucune chance. _

_¨¨¨_

Pourtant, Sasuke ouvrit les yeux cinq seconde cligne les yeux deux fois avant de resombrer dans le coma alors que le blond et l'infirmière venait de quitté la pièce. Celle-ci en claquant violemment la porte.

¨¨¨

Le lendemain. C'est un peu ravagé par la phrase de l'infirmière qu'il s'installa auprès de Sasuke, il ne lui parle pas. Trop perdu dans ses pensées. Il n'avait jamais réalisé ou plutôt voulu réaliser que Sasuke ne se réveillerait jamais. Cela lui faisait atrocement mal…Il se lève et dépose une fleur dans le vase deuxième vase du brun. Ino était vivement passée il y avait quelques jours mais n'était plus venue depuis. Cela était pareil pour Kiba et Neji. Naruto se sentait vraiment seul dans cette pièce alors que Sasuke était devant lui, il se sentait mal mais ne voulait être nul par d'autre. Prenant sa tête entre ses mains, il soupir. Naruto fini alors par prendre la main de son rival dans la sienne. _S'il bouge, je le sentirais. Tiens ? Il garde toujours la même odeur ? _

Pour passé le temps, Naruto se lève pour aller dans la petite pièce à côté où son ranger les affaires pour la toilette du brun. Disparaissant dans la pièce, Sasuke ouvre les yeux puis les referme. Naruto n'a rien vu mais tient une bouteille de Jasmin à la main.

_Je demanderai aux filles de faire quelques courses quand elles viendront la bouteille est presque vide. _

Il se trouvait pitoyable d'en arrivé à penser des choses aussi futiles mais s'il continuait de réfléchir sa tête aller explosé. Naruto ne se rassied pourtant pas, commence à refaire les bords du lit qu'y n'était même pas vraiment défait. Il remet la chaise à sa place ainsi que toutes les autres. Comment les autres avaient put venir le voir tout les jours sans devenir fou ?

Naruto fini par s'asseoir auprès du brun et de lui serrer la main. Les heures passent, il n'a pas bougé même quand Hannah est venue lui apporter son repas enfin elle avait été obligée, il n'avait pas voulu bouger, le seul moment où il avait bien voulut quitter la chambre était celui de la toilette du brun. Sasuke n'aurait pas aimé qu'il le voie dénudé.

¨¨¨

Le soir au grand étonnement de tout le personnel de l'hôpital, Naruto ne fit qu'une faible crise pour rester mais fini par partir de lui-même. Le personnel tout entier commença à regarder de près le comportement du blond, le patient le plus bon vivant qu'ils n'avaient jamais vu. Celui-ci n'était pas là comme à son habitude au premier visite il n'arriva que bien plus tard pour repartir comme le lendemain. Le manège continua ainsi jusqu'à la fin de la semaine le blond venait de moins en moins. Finalement la conversation explosa dans le local.

- Vous avez remarquez comme Uzumaki-kun est calme ?

- Depuis que je le connais je ne l'ai jamais vu comme cela. Déclare un infirmier

- Il est très pâle…j'ai même trouvé qu'il avait perdu du poids. S'inquiète une autre.

Le personnel essaya de savoir ce qui pouvait expliquer le comportement du blond celui-ci était devenu un peu la mascotte de l'hôpital, chacun l'apprécier même si aucun ne le montrait vraiment bien sûr les femmes de ménages et les ninjas à l'accueil ne faisait pas partie du lot mais elles n'avaient pas put rester vraiment avec ce jeune homme si attachant.

¨¨¨

Naruto serre la main de son ami, il ne se réveillait toujours pas. Il commençait vraiment à avoir peur des paroles de Hannah. Il regardait le brun, celui-ci avait perdu du poids alors qu'il n'était déjà pas bien gros, puis il allait râler à sa sortie car certains de ses muscles avaient fondu. Mais Naruto était rassuré sur un point au moins le brun était moins blanc et avait repris son blanc d'origine. Naruto se sentait fatigué mais ne voulait pas lâcher la main car il continuait d'espérer que Sasuke lui rendrait même quelque seconde son étreinte.

Naruto ne put plus tenir et s'endormit.

¨¨¨

Sasuke dans son sommeil essaye d'ouvrir les yeux mais il n'y arrive pas, il a conscience que Naruto est là, il sent sa main dans la sienne mais il ne peut rien faire, il l'entend parlé mais ne peut pas lui répondre…pas qu'il en ait envie non juste pour lui dire qu'il l'entend.

Il essaye de bouger mais sans succès, il ne sent que la main chaude contre la sienne.

C'est presque contre sa volonté qu'il sent sa main serrer celle du blond juste un instant avant qu'il sombre dans un sommeil intérieur sans réaction.

¨¨¨

Naruto ce réveil en sursaut et regarde longuement sa main, pendant un instant il avait cru que Sasuke l'avait serrée, encore un rêve une illusion. Il se redresse et laisse balader son regard sur toute la pièce. Il remarque un panier en osier remplit de fruit prêt de la porte. Il sourit.

Ino est passée. Il laisse le brun et va rechercher le panier pour le mettre sur la table de nuit.

Cela l'étonne quelque part il avait du être profondément endormit pour ne pas l'entendre rentrée mais il était vrai que cela faisait 3 jours qu'il ne dormait plus. La phrase de Hannah le torturant, chaque matin il avait peur qu'on lui annonce que c'était inutile, Sasuke ne sortirait jamais du coma. Sakura avait beau essayer de le rassurer, il voyait bien que la jeune femme n'y croie pas. Naruto mis alors sa tête sur sa paume et continue de regarder le brun.

Une heure passe, toujours pas de réaction. _J'avais bien rêvé. _

Un peu morose, Naruto se relève.

- J'y vais, pas encore envie que Hannah me jette dehors. A demain.

Naruto continue à le fixer, soupirant le blond se dirige lentement vers la porte, il voit du coin de l'œil l'infirmière près de la porte, il décide donc de la laissée ouverte, il n'avait pas le courage de la fermer lui-même. Traînant les pieds il continue sa route vers les portes principales sans jeter un regard ni répondre aux politesses du personnel.

¨¨¨

Hannah, regarde l'heure sur l'horloge mise au-dessus de la porte du local. 19h45 dans quinze minutes c'est la fin des visites. Elle soupir légèrement malgré ce que ses collègue croient cela ne lui fait pas plaisirs de déloger le blond de là tous les jours. Elle passe même souvent devant la pièce pour s'assurer que tout va bien. Elle n'avait pas été étonnée de voir le jeune homme endormit, celui-ci ne semble pas beaucoup dormir la nuit puis il n'avait pas touché à son repas. Demain elle essayerait les ramens peut-être qu'il mangerait alors.

10 minutes, elle sort du local et se dirige à grand pas vers la chambre attitude menaçante en place qu'elle n'est pas sa surprise quand elle voit Naruto sortir de la chambre lui-même.

Bien sûr celui-ci ne referme pas la porte, il ne la referme jamais après son départ.

Empoignant la clinche, elle jette un rapide coup d'œil, si des fois que l'énergumène blond aurait ramené une quelque conque plante qui pourrait être nocif pour le patient.

Rien. Elle s'apprête à refermer la porte quand elle arrête son geste pétrifiée.

_Il a bougé ? _Hannah s'avance doucement vers le lit, puis finit par soupirer légèrement.

_C'est à cause de Uzumaki, a tout le temps rabâché qu'il va se réveiller j'ai cru voir qu'il avait décalé sa tête. Je suis fatiguée, voilà juste la fatigue. _

Soupirant d'un air lasse, elle quitte la pièce et la referme rapidement derrière elle.

¨¨¨

Naruto avance dans la rue. Il ne sait pas vraiment où il va, devant ses yeux danse l'image de Sasuke étendu sur son lit alors que dans sa tête la phrase de Hannah n'arrête pas de retentir.

_Il n'y a aucune chance. _Secouant la tête le blond continue d'avancer, il se sent tombé mais ne fait rien. Son corps refuse de réagir.

- Alors Gamin tu te laisses dépérir ?

- L'ermite pervers répond faiblement l'élève.

- Tu fais peur à voir Naruto. Pire que Tsunade avant ses vacances forcée.

- Où étiez vous ?

- M'occupait de la paperasse. Hausse les épaules le vieillard.

- Dites Maître…Naruto baisse légèrement les yeux. Qu'est ce que je fais si Sasuke revient pas ?

- Tu es le seul à le savoir gamin. Pour ma part j'aime pas les mioches mais celui-là encore plus…

- J'le sais pas sinon j'vous demanderai pas.

- Je t'ai jamais vu comme cela Naruto.

Naruto ne répond même pas, plongé dans ses pensées.

- Je te paie un bol de ramens puis…

- J'ai pas faim le coupe le blond.

Jiraya en reste bouche bée, il n'aurait pas crût voir un jour son élève refuser ce plat qu'il aimait par-dessus tout, la santé de Sasuke devait vraiment l'inquiéter.

¨¨¨

Le personnel de l'hôpital commence à s'inquiétait, Naruto continue de venir mais il a de moins en moins d'énergie il devient de plus en plus blanc. Ils ont tout remarqué qu'il perd du poids mais ne veut rien manger même pas de ramens.

- Le seul moyen dit en soupirant Fuchou. C'est que Uchiwa-kun reprenne connaissance.

- Vous savez tout comme moi, que cela est impossible son état reste stationnaire mais il n'y à aucune amélioration. Uchiwa est dans un coma entre le profond et le légers. Il risque d'errer dans les méandres de ses deux phases il n'a aucune chance de s'en sortir. Surtout qu'il n'a eut aucune réaction depuis le départ répond une infirmière

- S'il respirait de façon artificielle nous aurions put le débrancher mais là, cela serait un meurtre nous ne pouvons que attendre reprend un infirmier.

Soudain tout le personnel de la salle se fige. La sonnette de la chambre 12 vient de s'allumer.

- J'y vais déclare Hannah. _Si ce crétin de Naruto joue avec la sonnette cette fois-ci…il aura une bonne raison pour rester dans l'hôpital et dans les grand blessée, je vous prie._

_¨¨¨_

Naruto vient s'asseoir à sa place habituelle, soit sur le lit du brun face à lui, il était fatigué il avait encore passé une nuit blanche. Heureusement qu'il avait Kyubi n'importe qu'elle shinobi aussi résistant qu'il soit serait déjà mort après 8 jours sans sommeil.

C'est par automatisme qu'il laisse ses mains jouer avec les mèches brunes. _Tiens l'infirmière à du changer les draps, la tête de Sasuke était bien plus au milieu avant. Avant Sasuke aurait pas supporté qu'on l'ait touché. _

- Bon sang Sasuke tu attends quoi ? Ouvre les yeux. Tu vas pas te laisser crever. J'croyais que t'avais un vengeance à accomplir. Ouvre les yeux. Même si c'est pour ce crétin d'Itachi.

Vit. Sasuke ouvre les yeux.

Le blond soupir, il était sur le point de craquer, il en avait marre. Et ce crétin ne se raccrochait même pas à sa vengeance, il se raccrochait même pas à ça alors à sa vie…

- J'en ai marre Sasuke aujourd'hui c'est la dernière fois que je viens. Je me casse maintenant tiens !

Naruto allait appliquer son plan mais au moment de poser les pieds sur le sol ceux-ci se dérobent. _Kuso._ Dans un reflex il attrape de la main la couverture qui elle-même se détache et il finit par terre le drap sur la tête. Grommellent, il essaye de se relever, mais il retombe une nouvelle fois et en plus il s'enlise dans le drap. C'est jurons et grands mouvements avec lequel il se bat contre ce nouvel ennemi.

- Dobe !

Naruto se fige. Puis il se débarrasse vite fait du drap l'envoyant au loin. Le blond reste sans voix. Devant lui Sasuke a les yeux ouvert, d'ailleurs celui-ci le regarde avec cette lueur hautaine. _Je rêve ? C'est ça je me suis endormit sous le drap._

- Sa…Sasuke ?

- Non, Choji…bien sûr que c'est moi baka !

- J'suis pas un baka, baka répond t-il par automatisme

Puis Naruto continue à regarder son ami.

- T'as ouvert les yeux…murmure le blond bien que le brun l'ait entendu celui-ci ne fit que lever les yeux au ciel, il ne s'attendit donc pas à recevoir Naruto dans les bras.

- Nar…Naruto ! Il essaye de décoller le blond mais celui-ci le serre encore plus fort.

- Pfff. Tu peux me lâcher maintenant ? Demande t-il un bout d'une minute.

Le blond se recule un sourire éblouissant sur les lèvres, il saute du lit.

- Je vais prévenir tout le monde !

Courrant vers la sortie soudain, Naruto s'effondre.

- C'est pas vrai mais quel baka. Râle le brun alors qu'il ne peut pas encore se lever.

C'est avec beaucoup d'effort qu'il pousse sur la sonnette.

¨¨¨

Quel n'est pas la surprise de Hannah quand elle voit le brun les yeux grand ouvert alors que Naruto gît sur le sol d'ailleurs elle n'a plus bougée depuis.

- Vous allez vous occupez de lui ou je le fait ? Demande d'un ton tranchant le patient.

- Euh…oui, oui.

Le 5 juin tout l'hôpital est au courrant du réveil du brun et que le blond à regagner son ancien lit. Mais personne dans le personnel n'a hâte qu'il se réveille car, si Naruto est adorable est exaspérant son ami l'est tout autant mais n'est pas des plus aimables. Un problème à la fois.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Voilà la fin de ce chapitre. Je suis désolée si celui-ci ne vous plait pas mais après l'avoir recommencé trois fois je le laisse comme ça. Donc dites moi si ça va, d'accord ? **

**Sayonara **


	6. Fin de Printemps

Auteur : Tenshimizu

Base : Naruto

Disclaimers : Tout appartient malheureusement à Masashi Kishimoto enfin sauf Hannah mais si quelqu'un la veut, je suis pas contre…si c'était Kishimoto qui me l'échangeait contre Sasuke je les donnerais directement mais je peux encore rêver.

**Note : Ma fic se passe dans la Next Génération mais elle ne suit aucunement le scénario, d'ailleurs j'ai un peu arrangé les persos à ma sauce. **

Quatre Saison

Fin de Printemps 

Sasuke était étendu sur son lit les yeux fermés, il ne faisait que se reposer mais il n'avait pas envie d'ouvrir les yeux, car chaque fois que la porte s'ouvrait la personne repartait bien vite le croyant endormit. Il savait très bien que les autres viennent par curiosité ou encore pour réclamer des comptes mais aucun de ses « amis » ne venait le voir pour lui, de toute façon il ne le voulait pas non plus. Il préférait nettement l'indifférence à l'hypocrisie, la solitude à être entouré de gens qui le méprise. Son séjour chez Orochimaru renforçait encore plus ses sentiments. _Personne ne voulait et ne veut mon retour. Ils ne passent que pour vérifier si je ne vais quand même pas crever. Mes « amis » viennent parce qu'ils croient devoirs le faire alors qu'ils m'ont tout enterré, je suis juste une distraction dans leur misérable vie de Ninja ou il ne se passe jamais rien d'intéressant. Ils sont tout pareils…_

- Yo Sasuke !

_Sauf Naruto… _

Sasuke sourit intérieurement. _Commençons._

- Qu'est ce que tu fais là Dobe ?

- Voir dans combien de temps je pourrais à nouveau te mettre une raclée et que tu regagne se lit.

- Pfff. Dans tes rêves.

- Ah oui et c'est à cause de qui que t'es là ?

- Tu étais dans le même état baka.

- Ne me traître pas de baka, baka puis moi, j'suis pas resté dans le coma pendant deux mois.

Sasuke lui fit un petit sourire, il mis ses deux pieds sur le sol.

- Mais tu ne tenais pas debout.

- UCHIWA-KUN RETOURNEZ IMMEDIATEMENT VOUS COUCHEZ !

Naruto sursaute en même temps que Sasuke qui le cache tant bien que mal alors que Hannah vient de rentré dans la chambre. Pourtant Sasuke ne va pas se laisser faire. Il envoi un regard noir à l'infirmière bien décidé à rester sur ses pieds et de ne pas bouger.

- Ne jouez pas ce jeu là, Uchiwa-kun. Je n'aimerai pas vous attacher comme Uzumaki-kun.

Sasuke renforce son regard, ce n'était pas une infirmière qui allait lui faire peur.

C'est avec un sourire de satisfaction qu'il vit l'infirmière sortit au bout de deux minutes.

- euh…Sasuke se rapproche le blond

- Quoi ?

- Tu ferais bien de te coucher.

Sasuke fronce les sourcils en voyant le blond regardé vers la porte. Il fut étonné même s'il n'en montre rien de voir l'infirmière avec bel et bien une corde à la main.

- C'est mon dernier avertissement.

Sasuke accepte alors de se remettre dans son lit, pas tellement qu'il en avait envie mais s'il restait debout quelque second de plus ses jambes ne le porterais plus.

- Elle est spéciale celle là. Rigole le blond en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit.

¨¨¨

Sakura dévisage l'hôpital face à elle. Elle n'osait tout simplement pas entré car, Sasuke réveillé elle devrait appliquer la promesse qu'elle c'était faites. Mais elle ne voulait pas s'éloigner du blond, pourtant il fallait au moins qu'elle tienne cette promesse…car depuis le début pas une seule n'avait vraiment était tenue. Elle s'était promis, il y à longtemps d'attendre le brun, que son amour pour lui serait plus fort que tout. Elle en riait jaune maintenant, car elle n'était plus amoureuse de lui et était même loin du sentiment d'amour le concernant si elle pouvait envoyer Sasuke prêt de la mort, elle le ferait si cela n'aurait pas affecté Naruto. Inspirant un bon coup, elle commence donc à entrer dans le grand bâtiment. Elle a beaucoup de mal à ne pas rebrousser chemin mais elle à dit à Naruto qu'elle passerait puis elle devait veiller à ce que cet imbécile se repose bien et ne mange pas trop dans la semaine qui allait suivre, son estomac n'y étant plus habitué.

Naruto n'était décidément pas simple.

- Sakura-chan ! Crie le blond alors qu'elle pousse la porte.

- Bonjour Naruto-kun, Sasuke…kun.

Elle s'étonna elle-même alors qu'elle n'avait pas réussi à dire se suffixe.

Naruto lui fit un grand sourire alors qu'il se levait pour lui donner sa place.

- J'vais faire les cours. Cria t-il avec un grand-sourire

- Tout Konoha ne doit pas être au courrant dobe.

- Tu ne veux rien alors ?

- Je vois pas le rapport jinroku (1)

- A allez t'acheter un truc. Et arrête de m'insulter.

- Pourquoi tu ferais ça ?

- Parce que t'es trop faible pour le faire dit avec un sourire le blond

- Je suis pas faible grogne Sasuke mécontent de s'être fait avoir

Naruto éclate de rire, Sakura elle ne comprend rien.

- Tu veux rien ?

- Shampoing.

- Encore ? Mais tu fais quoi avec ? Ne me dis pas que tu le bouffe

- J'suis pas Choji. Puis faudrait être un baka pour en manger.

- Pourquoi tu me regarde en disant ça ?

- Parce que c'est sûrement toi qui le bouffe.

- Tu insinue que je suis un baka ?

- Non.

- Hein ?

- Je l'affirme.

- J'me disais aussi râle Naruto en partant vers la porte la claquant en la fermant puis la rouvre

- Puis j'suis pas un baka, baka.

Sakura dévisage le brun, celui-ci à un petit sourire aux lèvres, qui disparaît en se rappelant qu'elle est là. Elle est surprise de la scène qui c'est déroulée devant ses yeux, elle aurait pensé que Naruto en voudrait au brun, qu'il aurait crié, réclamer des comptes. Peut-être durant son absence. Mais cela lui fait bizarre d'avoir vu cette scène comme si tout était comme avant… alors que rien n'est pareil. Elle soupir intérieurement.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux Sakura ?

Elle sursaute en entendant cette voix froide qui paraissait bien plus chaleureuse avec Naruto. Elle est bien plus froide qu'a l'époque, plus acide aussi.

- Je voulais prendre de tes nouvelles.

Le brun ne lui répond pas son regard diriger vers la fenêtre.

- Je veux que tu arrêtes de faire souffrire Naruto dit-elle, elle-même avec une voix froide et en se levant.

- Je vais être franche avec toi Sasuke. Tu pourrais très bien repartir demain cela ne m'affecterai pas personnellement, ici il n'y a plus personne qui croit en toi. Tu pourrais très bien te faire tuer en sortant de cet hôpital que Konoha ne bougerai pas un seul doigt. Tu n'es même plus un habitant de ce village, tu es mort pour beaucoup d'entre nous. La seule chose qui retient les habitants de te renvoyer dans le coma est Naruto…Lui il n'a cessé de croire en toi depuis ton départ, il a essayé de te comprendre, il a même jusqu'à été se mettre à dos plusieurs de nos amis pour te défendre…alors avant de lui donner encore de l'espoir disparaît, ne revient jamais, ne croise plus sa route et Naruto t'oubliera, il mettra du temps mais il t'oubliera lui aussi alors si tu ne compte pas rester ici, dit-le moi maintenant car je n'accepterai pas de le voir souffrir encore une fois à cause de toi.

Elle était debout devant lui, les poings serrer le visage défigurer par la colère.

Sasuke tourne sa tête vers elle, ses yeux sont neutre comme son visage.

Sakura serre les poings, il n'était vraiment affecté par autre chose que lui-même ?

- Et toi ?

Sakura sursaute à cette question. Elle ne venait pas de dire ce qu'elle pensait ?

Sasuke lui lance alors un regard dédaigneux elle n'y comprenait plus rien.

Sasuke regarde la jeune femme en face de lui, elle n'a pas vraiment changé depuis leur dernière rencontre elle à toujours ses cheveux de couleur rose coupé au carré ainsi que deux grands yeux vert. Sa tenue est un jupe blanche bien plus courte qu'a l'époque elle port un haut à manche court de couleur prune. Elle était quand même devenu une jolie jeune femme, il devait le reconnaître. Puis la petite gourde c'était transformé en une jeune femme de caractère enfin avec plus de caractère. _Elle ne m'a que ressorti ce qu'en pense le village mais pas elle, finalement elle n'a peut-être pas d'opinion. Une poupée que Konoha manipule. En plus elle est ennuyeuse contrairement à l'autre crétin. _

- Tu pourrais au moins répliquez quelque chose Sasuke.

- T'es lourde. _Au moins cela ne change pas. _Soupir le brun.

En colère elle finie par quitté la pièce, au moins il pourra être un peu tranquille.

Enfin peut-être pas…il voit Ino derrière la porte, celle-ci semble pétrifiée. Finalement elle crie le nom de la jeune femme et court à sa suite. Sasuke hausse un sourcil devant ce comportement, pas qu'il aimait avoir la jeune femme blonde toujours collé à lui mais cela lui fait un peu bizarre qu'elle le fuie. _Sakura à peut-être raison , personne ne veux de moi mais moi je n'ai pas besoin d'eux non-plus. Au moins toutes ses filles vont enfin me laisser tranquille…elles ne comprennent pas vite _soupir t-il intérieurement.

¨¨¨

Naruto était dans le supermarché entrain de regarder les différents produits, il avait déjà un panier plein. En faisant ses courses il en avait acheté aussi pour Sasuke afin de remplir le frigo du brun. Quand celui-ci rentrera chez lui, il apprécierait de ne pas faire cette corvée ne supportant pas la foule. Assez heureux de sa trouvaille il s'arrête face au shampoing pour prendre celui au jasmin puis s'attarde sur celui au gingembre.

Finalement il cède, il y a longtemps qu'il ne sait plus acheter de tels produit, il allait quitter les produits cosmétique qu'il tombe sur un senteur eucalyptus.

Souriant, il empoigne la bouteille. Faire les courses était une chose qu'il ne trouvait pas des plus déplaisante, a une époque il ne supportait pas cela en partie pour les regards de la plupart des villageois bien que beaucoup étaient inchangé cela ne l'affecté plus.

Naruto court jusqu'à la demeure Uchiwa une fois qu'il est sortit du magasin.

Il s'y attarde une vingtaine de minutes le temps de tout rangé.

Maintenant il peut retourner à l'hôpital.

Courrant vers le bâtiment il ouvre vivement chaque porte sur son chemin.

La porte de la chambre de Sasuke subit le même sort.

Naruto un grand sourire au lèvres s'arrêtent en remarquant que le brun ouvre les yeux.

_Oups il devait dormir. Bah temps pis. _

- Tiens ton shampoing.

Puis il se dirige vers la petite commode à côté du lit pour y déposer les tissus qu'il avait amenés avec.

- Qu'est ce que tu as ramené dobe ?

- Des vêtements, si Monsieur accepte de se balader nue dans Konoha c'est son problème moi je préfère me passer du spectacle.

- C'est à toi ça ? Demande t-il ne cachant même pas son étonnement devant le tee-shirt noir avec une ligne blanche passant diagonalement de son épaule à son ventre ainsi qu'un short sauf que les lignes étaient verticale.

- C'est à Sai, j'comprend pas comment ont peut mettre des couleurs aussi triste.

- Ce déguiser en carotte géante c'est mieux ? Un ninja se doit d'être discret.

Naruto ne lui répond même, il vit passer de l'étonnement dans les yeux de Sasuke mais fit comme s'il n'avait rien vu. Il ne voulait pas se disputer encore avec le brun, pour revenir dans l'ambiance du passé oui mais continuellement cela ne lui plaisait plus…et cela bien avant le départ de brun mais il croyait que s'il donnait à Sasuke ce qu'il voulait, ils pourraient rester éternellement dans leur monde, que le brun restait prêt de lui qu'il n'était plus seul. Mais il se rendait compte qu'il s'était peut-être trompé. Si ce n'était pas le cas, tant pis…Sasuke était là, enfin…puis Naruto avait décidé d'arrêter de vouloir reconstruire le passé après tout n'est-ce pas celui-ci qui avait détruit et pousser le brun à partir ?

Il ne savait plus trop bien sauf une chose…il voulait redonner une chance à Sasuke.

- Sasuke.

- Quoi ?

Le blond s'avance vers l'héritier Uchiwa ainsi que sa main du visage de celui-ci il la mit à plat sur toute sa surface. Sasuke voulu lui enlever la main mais Naruto l'immobilise de l'autre. La main sur le visage se retire doucement en forme de creux .

- Qu'est ce que tu fais encore baka ?

- Je te retire ton masque.

Naruto eut un petit sourire devant l'air complètement perdu de son ami.

- Moi, je ne veux pas que tu le porte avec moi.

- Qu'est ce que…

Naruto lui sourit doucement, en s'asseyant sur le lit.

¨¨¨

Sasuke dévisageait son ami, il ne put empêcher sa surprise de lui monter au visage en remarquant le sourire que lui offert le blond. Quelque part cela lui faisait un peu mal, Naruto venait de lui ôter son masque sa seul défense…pour lui montrer sur son meilleur jour, entre eux, cela avait toujours été spéciale il avait toujours vu le vrai Naruto mais celui-ci ne lui avait jamais vraiment montré. Naruto allait cesser de jouer la comédie ?

Tous deux pour tant avait un rôle permanent, Naruto et son sourire exagérer et lui son air froid et impassible. Lui ne voulait pas arrêter de jouer son rôle, il ne pouvait pas…il n'avait rien d'autre à quoi se raccrocher…rien qui ne lui permette de faire sa vengeance.

Mais Naruto…il pouvait au moins lui faire cette fleur le temps de son séjour…

Quoi que Orochimaru doit avoir trouvé un nouveau corps, et s'entraîner avec lui pendant encore trois ans…il regarde le blond, il n'aimait pas l'avoir prêt de lui à cause de lui il oubliait en partie son passé, mais sans celui-ci il n'était plus rien, il n'était pas lui.

Naruto lui était néfaste voilà ce que lui crier sa conscience alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait avancé sa main sur celle du blond ? Fermant les yeux le brun du bien se résigner.

_Fait moi rester Naruto, prouve-moi que je peux tout obtenir en restant ici. _

- T'en fait pas lui murmure le blond un sourire sincère au lèvres.

Sasuke ne savait pas si celui-ci avait comprit ce qu'il lui demandait muettement mais il attendait de voir.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(1) Veut simplement dire crétin, cela n'est pas très varié mais bon.

**Voilà. Ce chapitre est un peu spéciale je le reconnais, il ne s'y passe pas grand chose non plus mais j'ai besoin de se chapitre pour la suite. Il est très important pour le déroulement de l'histoire. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira malgré tout. Sayonara **


	7. Début de l'été

Auteur : Tenshimizu

Base : Naruto

Disclaimers : Tout appartient malheureusement à Masashi Kishimoto

**Note : Ma fic se passe dans la Next Génération mais elle ne suit aucunement le scénario, d'ailleurs j'ai un peu arrangé les persos à ma sauce. **

**Note 2: Je sais que deux jours de suite est un peu vite comme postage mais puisque j'ai fini ce chapitre autant vous le mettre tout de suite. Puis comme cela je reste dans mes habitudes et poste le Vendredi -. –**

**Note3 : Ce chapitre est pour toi Sajuuk.**

Quatre Saison

Début de l'été

Sasuke regarde par la fenêtre, il ne se passait pas grand chose à Konoha mais cela était plus reposant que Oto. Soupirant légèrement son regard se dirige vers la porte, puis il secoue la tête pour fixer son regard sur la fenêtre. Il se trouvait pathétique…il n'eut le temps de s'insulter plus qu'il entendit des petits pas. Il ne les reconnaissait pas, sûrement pour un patient de cette hôpital mais il ne put s'empêcher de froncer les sourcils quand il les entendit s'arrêter puis la porte s'ouvrir. Il décide alors de regarder qui venait de rentré.

Il aurait sursauté s'il n'était pas aussi maître de son corps. _Hinata ? _Du moins cela devait être elle, la jeune femme en face de lui avait des cheveux noir passant sur ses épaules en deux mèches alors que le reste voletait derrière elle pour retomber sur ses omoplates.

La tête baissée il ne pouvait pas distinguer ses yeux, chose qui lui prouverait bien si la jeune femme habillée d'une veste bleue et d'un pantalon trois-quarts blanc était bien l'héritière des Hyûga. Elle continue d'avancer puis mis ses mains l'une sur l'autre.

- Bon…jour Uch...Uchi...Uchiwa-k..Kun.

Elle ne releva pas les yeux, mais le brun ne se doutait plus de l'identité de sa visiteuse, après tout y avait-il plus timide que celle-ci dans tous Konoha ? Pas a sa souvenance en tout cas.

- Hinata.

Il vit du coin de l'œil que la jeune femme se retenait de tremblée. _Et elle se dit Ninja ? Elle n'est même pas digne du crétin blond, comme si elle pensait avoir une chance avec lui. _

Sasuke ne sut pas si grâce a la pupille de sa famille, elle avait lu quelque chose mais elle relève soudain la tête pour le regarder sans baissé les yeux. Arrêtant de trembler en même temps. Puis il la vit inspirer un bon cou et lui tendre quelque chose.

Il ne put s'empêcher de froncer les sourcils. Il se serait trompé ? Elle ferait aussi partie de ses groupies ? Il se décide alors à jeter un œil sur le présent. _Un livre ? _

Il tend la main pour le prendre, celui-ci avait une couverture noire où écrit en lettre argentée.

_« Le loup solitaire ». _

- Nar…Naru…Naruto-k…kun m'a dit qu…que tu t'en…t'ennui…t'ennuyais…il…pou…pourra…pas ve…venir…aujou…aujourd'…hui alors il m'a do…donné ça pou…pour t…toi. Parvient-elle à dire.

- C'est à lui ?

- N…non.

Sasuke se rendit compte qu'il avait formé sa question à haute voix.

- Il m'a…di…de…choi…choisir pou…pour…t…toi.

Sasuke lui répondit par un simple hochement de tête. _Cela m'aurait étonné que se baka sache lire ce genre de livre. _

_¨¨¨_

Hinata regarde le jeune homme en face d'elle, elle avait toujours était intimidé par celui-ci. Elle regarde les traits du brun qui l'avait complètement oubliée pour commencée sa lecture.

_**Je retire ton masque**. _Elle ferma les yeux en entendant encore une fois la voix de Naruto résonner en elle. Elle n'arrivait pas à enlever cette phrase de sa tête, elle n'avait pas voulu surprendre la conversation la semaine dernière. Elle n'aurait peut-être pas du la surprendre depuis tout son être lui faisais mal…elle était perçoidé que même Sakura n'avait plus aucune chance avec le blond comme elle n'en avait jamais eu… Cette phrase tournait en elle, elle avait beau fixer le brun elle ne voyait aucun masque tout ce qu'il pensait se retransmettais sur son visage alors comment…Naruto pouvais affirmer qu'il en portait un ?

Finalement elle quitta la pièce de toute façon le Uchiwa ne faisait pas attention à elle.

Elle avançait dans les rues de Konoha se dirigeant vers les terrains d'entraînement, cela lui changera les idées.

- Hina-chan !

- Kiba-kun sourit-elle légèrement en se retournent vers le jeune homme.

- Dépêche toi de venir.

Elle ne fronça pas des sourcils mais n'en pense pas moins alors que Kiba venait vers elle la mine plus que sérieuse. Il vient la prendre par la main et commence à la tirer.

- Ki…Kiba-kun ?

- Tu dois pas laisser faire ça.

- Mais… ?

Elle n'y comprenait rien pourquoi il disait ça ? Son ami lui avait toujours semblé compliqué mais elle savait que dans cet état d'urgence il ne lui dirait rien du tout. Elle traverse un peu prêt tous Konoha avant de se retrouver devant les portes. Puis il renifla l'air comme elle l'avait vu faire des milliers de fois pour rebroussé chemin.

L'inquiétude commençait à la gagnée. Quand Kiba la pousse dans un petit restaurant,

Le chien ne la suit pas. Voulant sortir pour demander des explications a son ancien équipier elle se fige. _Naruto ? _Elle enclenche le byakugan et le voit au fond de la salle avec Sakura. Elle hésite…Peut-être qu'elle devrait quand même y aller.

Elle s'avance donc vers la table mais est incapable de faire un pas de plus.

_Non ! Non…_Elle sent les larmes lui venir aux yeux. _Elle avait tant attendu, elle avait commencé à renoncer à l'idée. Naruto n'était pas fait pour elle…il était à Sasuke. _

Alors elle ne put rester plus longtemps les larmes aux yeux elle ne fit pas attention est renverse quelqu'un mais ne sans préoccupe pas, elle continue à courir. Bien qu'elle aie entendu Naruto crier son nom. Elle continue à courir et ne s'arrête que dans son terrain d'entraînement. Elle ne sait pas combien de temps elle pleure mais elle sent une main se mettre sur son épaule.

- J'suis désolé Hina-chan.

Elle ne répond rien se mettant à pleurer dans le giron du chien.

**_Je te retire ton masque_**Puis qu'elle voit les lèvres du blond se rejoindre avec celle de la jeune femme aux cheveux roses.

¨¨¨

Sakura était épuisée, elle sourit tous de même à Naruto dans le même état. Ils revenaient d'une mission tous les trois mais Sai leur avait déjà faussé compagnie. Normalement elle aurait du durée deux jours mais Naruto avait mis les bouchées double comme dans toute ses missions ses derniers temps alors ils avaient fini en une demi-journée.

Naruto lui répond par un sourire fatigué puis enlève ses mains de ses genoux.

_Je me demande à quoi il pense ? Sasuke sûrement. _Elle ressentit un petit pincement au cœur se faire, surtout que le jeune homme en face d'elle ne savait rien de son entrevue avec le brun. Une semaine s'était déjà passée. Elle était quand même étonnée que Naruto n'insiste pas qu'elle ait voir plus souvent Sasuke mais elle n'allait pas se torturer pour si peux, si Naruto ne lui parlait pas si souvent du brun, il y a longtemps qu'elle aurait oublié qu'il était revenu à Konoha puisque sa présence lui était totalement indifférente.

D'ailleurs elle se posait souvent la question comment ses sentiments avait pu évoluer autant d'un amour presque fou à l'indifférence la plus totale. Quelque part elle savait la raison, elle se trouvait devant elle mais…_Tu changes vraiment les gens Naruto _ne put-elle empêcher de pensée avec un petit sourire.

- Naruto-kun ?

Le jeune homme qui s'apprêtait à partir se retourne vers elle avec un grand sourire.

- Tu viens avec moi manger un morceau ?

- Ramens ?

- On ne peut pas changer pour une fois ? Demande t-elle avec un soupir exaspérer qui fit rigoler Naruto.

- Je connais un tout nouveau resto qui vient d'ouvrir si tu veux. Hausse les épaules le blond. Elle cacha sa joie.

- D'accord . Elle lui prit le bras avec un sourire, Naruto afficha une mine surprise. Allons-y !

Naruto lui fit un grand sourire, puis l'entraîna avec lui. Ils avaient avancé de quelques métres que le blond ne put quand même s'empêcher de s'arrêter.

- Naruto-kun ?

- Kiba !

Elle regarde autour d'elle mais ne vit pas le chien, se n'est qu'une minute plus tard qu'elle voit Inuzuka au bout du chemin. _Je ne savais qu'il avait une aussi bonne vue. Kyubi ? _

- Yo Naruto.

- Tu as vu Hinata-chan ? Demande directement le blond.

Sakura ressent un pincement au cœur, mais après tout si Naruto était amoureux de l'héritière des Hyûga elle ne pouvait qu'être heureuse pour lui car au moins ses sentiments étaient réciproque depuis combien de temps Hinata est amoureuse du blond ?

_Longtemps, très longtemps…je suis peut-être condamnée à ce que mes sentiments ne soient qu'a sens-unique. Même Lee doit s'être tourné vers quelqu'un d'autre maintenant. Tsunade-hime à détient sur moi, je n'ai pas de chance. _

- Je l'ai vue prêt de l'hôpital la dernière fois.

Elle ressentit son pincement plus fort quand elle vit, le sourire de Naruto s'agrandir.

- Elle a bien donné le livre à Sasuke alors. Sakura-chan ?

- Oui Naruto-kun ?

- Ça te dérange si Hinata-chan vient aussi ?

- Non. Soupir t-elle.

- Si tu vois Hinata, tu lui dis de nous rejoindre ?

- Pas d'blem sourit le chien avant de partir en courrant.

- On y va ? demande Sakura en tirant un peu le blond

- Et Hinata-chan ?

- Kiba nous retrouvera grâce à son flair s'il croise Hinata. On peut toujours l'attendre là-bas sourit-elle plus fort. Naruto-kun j'aurais aussi quelque chose à te dire.

Naruto acquiesce alors qu'ils reprennent leur marches et quitte les portes du village.

Elle se retourne en sentant un regard sur elle. Elle fronce les sourcils en regardant derrière elle pour voir Kiba qui la regardait bizarrement. Mettant cela de côté elle écoute Naruto lui décrire le lieu dans lequel il l'emmène. C'est un petit restaurant avec énormément de fenêtre tous avec un store fin avec une couleur différente. Naruto l'emmène à une table au fond de la salle où une douce lumière orange tombe sur la table. S'asseyant elle pose son regard sur Naruto en face d'elle. Elle n'est pas surprise du regard curieux que lui lance le blond. Elle sourit doucement. Puis s'apprête à parler mais quelque chose la bloque un retour vers le passé

**( Ceux qui non pas lu le manga 21 de Naruto c'est un spoiler) Flash Back / **

**- Quoi que je fait tu me déteste chaque jour un peu plus…tu te souviens lorsque nous sommes devenus aspirants ninjas…et que nous avons été réunis en équipe de trois ? c'est ici que je me suis retrouvée pour la première fois seule avec toi…**

**Elle se replonge dans les souvenirs les phrases qu'il lui avait sortit « tu as pensé à la solitude ? c'est bien plus dur d'être seul que de se faire passer un savon de temps en temps » Puis cette dernière phrase « franchement Sakura t'es lourde »**

**- Je m'en souviens pas. **

**- C'est normal cela fait longtemps… **

**Elle ne sait pas s'il ment ou non, il est toujours dos à elle. **

**- Mais c'est ce jour là que tout à commencé. Entre toi et moi…et Naruto puis Kakashi-sensei… nous avons fait tant de missions tous les quatre. C'était dur…on en a vraiment bavé. Mais j'en garde de bon souvenir de tous ses moments passés ensemble. **

**Cela ne le faisait pas réagir alors elle décide de s'attaquer à un autre point peut-être sensible. **

**- J'ai su pour ta famille… mais on ne peut vivre pour la vengeance uniquement…sinon on ne peut pas connaître le bonheur…et c'est pareil pour tout le monde pour toi aussi…pour moi.**

**- Tu n'y es pas du tout…comprend-le, je suis différent de vous. Je me suis engagé sur une vois incompatible avec la vôtre. On a été formé ensemble, et j'ai voulu me convaincre que c'était mon chemin aussi mais en fin de compte mon cœur a choisi la vengeance. C'est elle qui ma donné la force de vivre jusqu'ici…**

**Les larmes qui avaient arrêté de coulé recommence à perlés sur ses joues **

**- Tu ne veux pas t'enfoncer dans la solitude la plus noire ? C'est toi qui m'as appris qu'elle était amère. J'ai une famille des amis…mais si tu t'en vas…ce sera comme si j'étais seul au monde. **

**- Nous allons chacun prendre un chemin différent…**

**Ses joues étaient inondées de larmes elle le sent mais il fallait qu'elle le retienne n'importe quoi…mais les mots franchir ses lèvres sans qu'elle ne le veuille, elle crie déjà **

**- Je t'aime tellement ! Reste avec moi ! Tu ne le regretteras pas ! Chaque jour sera joyeux, rempli de bonheur. Je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi ! Je t'en supplie…reste ici ! Je…je t'aiderai à accomplir ta vengeance ! Je trouverais un moyen de t'être utile alors reste avec moi. Et…et si c'est au-dessus de tes forces laisse-moi t'accompagner…**

**- Vraiment Sakura t'es lourde.**

**Il lui dit ça avec un petit sourire, elle en reste pétrifié **

**- Ne t'en va pas ! Crie-t-elle alors qu'il avait fait un pas. Puis plus rien elle s'évanouissait sur le coup reçus. Fin Flash Back //(1)**

**¨¨¨ **

Naruto fut surpris de voir des larmes couler le long des joues de son amie.

- Sakura !

Celle-ci relève la tête, elle semble perdue, doucement Naruto avance sa main et efface les larmes. Il ne sait pas ce qui a crée ça, d'ailleurs il n'aime pas le regard que Sakura a en ce moment, un regard coupable.

- Naruto-kun…c'est…j'ai pas put retenir Sasuke quand il est partit. Car c'est ma faute.

Naruto sert les poings. _C'est ça qui la torture ? Moi non plus j'ai pas su…mais c'est pas sa faute, non le seul fautif c'est Orochimaru._

- Non ! C'est vraiment de ma faute…j'aurais…j'ai…je lui ai menti…pour qu'il reste. Je l'ai trahi ce jour là…je n'étais pas sincère…

_Hein ? Mais qu'est ce qu'elle raconte. Oups. _Il devait avoir dit sa pensée à haute voix car elle remonte les yeux vivement vers lui pour les baissée après sur la petite bougie au centre de la table.

- Pour qu'il reste je…j'ai…je lui ai dit que je l'aimais.

_Et alors ? C'est lui l'imbécile…moi je serai resté rien que pour ça. Puis c'est vrai Sakura-chan a toujours aimé Sasuke. _

- Naruto-kun…Sasuke savait que je mentais, il est intelligent je ne l'ai que poussé à partir plus vite…je n'avais même pas de vrai argument pour qu'il reste.

- Bien sûr que si ! Cria t-il. Ton amour aurait du être suffisant.

Les larmes recommencèrent à perlés sur ses joues.

- Non, car…à ce moment là je…Naruto-kun je…je t'aimais déjà.

- Hein ? Il n'avait sut dire autre chose pas sûr d'avoir bien entendu

- Se n'était pas de lui que j'étais amoureuse mais de toi. Sasuke le savait, il savait que cela ne m'affecté pas tant que ça qu'il parte…que…

Naruto la regardait pétrifiée alors que Sakura était repartie dans un sanglot.

_Elle m'aimait moi ? mais…c'est pas important…_

- Sakura, tu aurais put dire n'importe quoi Sasuke serait partit…je le sais maintenant se n'est pas ta faute…s'il avait voulu rester il n'aurait pas suivit les quatre du son. C'est pas ta faute…personne pouvait le comprendre…même pas moi…il pensait que Orochimaru pourrais peut-être... aller dans un endroit avec des gens qu'il croyait comme lui…c'est la faute d'Orochimaru et de…Sasuke s'il a quitté Konoha pas la tienne.

Il vit bien que la jeune femme était surprise, cela lui faisait mal de faire un tel discours mais s'était la vérité Sasuke savait que quelque part il lui en voulait mais ce n'était pas assez fort pour que tout les deux en ressente une gêne. Ils s'en voulaient mutuellement pour quelque chose du passé, mais il n'existe pas un ninja au monde sans regret. C'était Iruka qui lui avait dit ça. _L'important n'est pas le passé mais le présent et le futur. _

- Sakura-chan. Et maintenant ?

Elle lui fit un petit sourire, approchant son visage doucement du siens.

- Je t'aime Naruto-kun, cela reste échanger. Elle dépose alors ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Il profita un maximum de son baiser en lui rendant puis se redressa quand il entendit du bruit.

Son regard balaye la salle pour voir, Lee sur le sol.

- Hinata ? Murmure le jeune homme au sol. Naruto saute sur ses pieds pour crier

- Hinata-chan.

Mais celle-ci ne s'arrête pas. Il regarde alors Sakura sans comprendre. Celle-ci regarde aussi la sorti du restaurant un air gêné sur le visage.

- Je savais que c'était une fille bizarre murmure Naruto. Sakura-chan ?

- Oui ?

¨¨¨

Naruto lui tend sa main, avec un grand sourire.

- On va annoncer la bonne nouvelle à Sasuke !

- Oui.

Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être heureuse, elle ressentait un peu de culpabilité pour Hinata et aussi…pour Ino mais elle n'arrivait pas à s'en vouloir vraiment.

Naruto glisse ses doigts dans les siens, elle crut fondre de bonheur, finalement elle avait peut-être de la chance. Le chemin jusqu'à l'hôpital lui paru très court.

- Yo Sasuke.

Elle vit qu'il fronce les sourcils alors qu'il quittait son livre des yeux. D'ailleurs il le mit même sur ses genoux, en regardant leur main fixement. Elle commença à se sentir mal à l'aise alors que Naruto souriait à pleine dent.

- Ben quoi ? Tu ne nous félicite pas ? Demande Naruto avec une mine boudeuse.

- Tant qu'elle ne t'utilise pas.

Elle sentit son sourire quitté ses lèvres, Naruto lui rigoler à cette réplique des plus froides. D'ailleurs le blond lui lâche la main pour venir s'asseoir sur le lit et commencer à parler au brun qui avait repris sa lecture. Tout aurait put être presque comme avant si elle ne sentait pas le regard de Sasuke sur elle à chaque fois qu'il tournait une page.

_Tant qu'elle ne t'utilise pas. Pourquoi il a dit ça ? Il m'en veut vraiment…c'est vrai que c'est moi qui l'ai attaqué la première il a une semaine mais…Sasuke tu m'en veux ? Pour ce jour là ?Pour ton départ ? _

Elle n'avait plus vraiment le cœur à rire, savoir que Naruto avais peut-être faux lui faisait atrocement mal puis le sentiments de culpabilité vis-à-vis d'Hinata et d'Ino vient cogné à son cœur mais cette fois-ci elle n'eut pas la force de le repousser. Malgré que Naruto vient de venir l'asseoir près de lui pour continuer à la serrer contre lui.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_(1) Désolée si dans le manga vous n'avez pas encore lu ce passage là, je n'aime pas faire des spoilers. _

**Voilà ce chapitre est fini. Je l'ai écrit en très peu de temps…peut-être qu'il n'ai pas des mieux mais c'est la première fois que je n'ai pas envie d'y retoucher. Alors vos impressions d'accord ? Sayonara **


	8. Problème au mois de Juillet

Auteur : Tenshimizu

Base : Naruto

Disclaimers : Tout appartient malheureusement à Masashi Kishimoto

**Note : Ma fic se passe dans la Next Génération mais elle ne suit aucunement le scénario, d'ailleurs j'ai un peu arrangé les persos à ma sauce. **

**Quatre saison **

Problème au mois de Juillet 

Sasuke était assis au bar, un verre d'eau et du ramens devant lui, il restait là toute la journée s'il ne s'entraînait pas. Comme aujourd'hui il se sentait deux fois plus surveillé les jours de pluie donc il évitait quand même à ses poireaux d'attraper froid, on ne lui mettrai pas sur le dos qu'il faisait exprès de rester des heures sous la pluie pour les rendre malade au moins.

Le patron du pub avait l'air de se foutre de qui il était tant qu'il payait ce qu'il faisait à chaque fois, en venant ici il était tranquille la moitié des personnes là, étaient les soûlards de Konoha restant là toute la journée rigolant ou jouant aux cartes.

Sasuke ne pouvait s'empêcher de les trouvé pathétique.

- Yo Sasuke.

- Konohamaru.

- Qu'est ce que tu penses de la relation que Naruto-nii-san à avec grand front ?

Il hausse les épaules, il n'en avait rien à faire…du moment qu'ils ne fleurtent pas trop devant lui, chose que Naruto avait rapidement compris, parce que le crétin ne l'était pas tant que ça finalement. Konohamaru vient s'installer à côté de lui.

- Moi, j'suis contre. Naruto-nii-san mérite mieux.

Sasuke était bien d'accord mais il ne voyait pas une seule femme à Konoha qui serait bien pour le blond. Mais il ne répond rien ni ne partage sa pensée avec le jeune homme. Celui-ci engloutissais d'ailleurs son bol d'une façon qu'il avait déjà vue et aurait pensé incapable de reproduire. Il regarde Konohamaru le salue vaguement puis partit.

C'était la deuxième personnes du village qui se conduisait de manière sincère avec lui, sans hypocrisie camouflée comme la plupart des habitants de Konoha. Naruto avait été ravi d'apprendre que tous les deux s'apprécier sans plus, sans savoir se qui avait causé ça.

**Flash Back // Il est étendu sur le lit, le regard par la fenêtre. Naruto était partit faire les courses et Sakura était partie tout simplement. Il attendait juste le retour du blond, quand des pas qu'il avait déjà entendu de nombreuse fois, sans savoir à qui ils appartenaient s'arrête devant sa porte. Il aurait presque crût à Naruto vu comme la porte avait fracassée le mur. Il n'avait pas eut le temps de tourner le visage vers le nouvel arrivant que cinq shuriken avait immobiliser ses bras, enfin ses bandages sur le lit.**

- **Yo Sasuke. **

**Sasuke fronce les sourcils il avait déjà vu le jeune homme en face de lui quelque part. celui-ci ne devait être guère important pour qu'il ne s'en souvienne pas. **

- **J'suis Konohamaru petit-fils du troisième Hokage et futur Hokage **

**Sasuke laisse un soupir s'échapper malgré lui, c'était le clone miniature de l'abruti blond…celui avec lequel il « jouait » au ninja. En y repensant il se dit que Naruto était vraiment pathétique. **

- **Cherche pas à te sauver je t'ai immobilisé. Puis j'ai à te parler Monsieur Uchiwa.**

**Sasuke fut un peu surpris par le ton de sa voie qui venait de changer de l'enfant débile à quelqu'un qui voulait vraiment être prit au sérieux. D'ailleurs il s'avançait avec un sourire qu'il avait déjà vu sur Naruto, son sourire de renard…**

**- Pour commencer, Naruto-nii-san est un mec géniale je vais pas dire que je te ferrais la peau si tu le fait encore souffrir, j'suis pas sûr d'y arrivé puis c'est à lui de réglé ça. **

**Mais je tiens à t'dire que si t'es vivant c'est grâce à moi…les autres t'auraient tuer ou laisser comme un animal galeux sur place et tu mangerais déjà des racines. Tu peux faire n'importe quoi à Naruto-nii-san il ferra de toi se qu'il veut, c'est toi qui voit. **

**T'en a sûrement rien à foutre mais si tu pars Naruto-nii-san aussi, il te traqueras toute sa vie s'il le faut, même si tout le monde le laisse tomber. Alors si tu compte te barrer fait le mais avant dégoûte le, fait toi haïr. Tue-moi s'il le faut que Naruto-nii-san veuille ta peau au point qu'il n'ait aucun remord de te tuer la prochaine fois qu'il te croise. **

**Konohamaru avait avancé prit les shuriken mais les avait un peu enfoncés.**

- **J'espère au moins que tu as un peu mal Uchiwa parce que c'est rien comparé à se que tu lui as fait. J'parle pas du physique. **

**Puis il partit. Fin flash back //**

Il était longtemps resté à pensé au parole du brun, elle avait eu beaucoup plus d'impact sur lui que celle de Sakura, Konohamaru avait l'air complètement de se foutre des habitants du village presque jusqu'à sa personne. Se qui lui importe était uniquement les sentiments de Naruto, rien d'autres. Il avait presque crut son frère lui parler à un moment. Il avait du reconnaître que se gamin était dangereux…

Konohamaru lui parlait de temps en temps, comme tout à l'heure. Il venait le voir dire deux trois phrase puis l'un ou l'autre partait, lui cet fois-ci. Sasuke décide de se promener dans le village malgré la pluie puis il se rappela des Anbus qui le pistait avant d'hausser les épaules. _Si ceux-ci tombe bêtement malade c'est leur problème. Un bête rhume ne devrait pas empêcher un ninja de suivre sa mission. _

Ses pas le menèrent vers une bâtisse qu'il n'y avait pas avant son départ, il décide d'y jeté un coup d'œil. C'était un magasin d'arme…le style lui rappelais quelque chose. Il continue à fixés les armes se demandent où il avait put voir un telle arme.

¨¨¨

Tenten, revenait de sa forge, elle n'ouvrait que son magasin l'après-midi ou très tôt le matin. Elle fut étonné de voir la silhouette de Sasuke. Celui-ci regardait la devanture, il semblait plongé dans ses pensées car il ne l'entendit pas approchée.

- Uchiwa ?

- Naruto murmure Sasuke

- Euh...non Tenten.

Le brun fit volte-face tellement rapidement qu'elle manqua de tomber.

- C'est le sabre de Naruto.

- Ah…euh…oui.

Puis elle se pétrifie, Naruto lui avait raconté son combat, après tout il s'agissait d'Haru…enfin elle était étonnée qu'il est put reconnaître l'arme en aussi peu de temps.

_Quel idiote, le sharigan ! _

- C'est de toi ?

- Oui.

Elle avait du mal a ne pas froncer les sourcils, ne sachant pas où le brun voulait en venir.

Celui-ci fixait les armes jetant des temps en temps des coup d'œil vers elle.

- Tu n'as pas prit le style d'une autre armes ?

- J'y ai ajouté la marque de ma grand-mère…répond t-elle sans comprendre

Maintenant elle était définitivement perdue…elle n'avait jamais vraiment connu le brun donc elle n'avait jamais été vraiment amoureuse de lui, ses sentiments même s'il allait vers Naruto à présent elle savait quelle avait perdu toute ses chances…

Naruto était venu ravie lui annoncer la nouvelle. Cela ne lui avait pas fait si mal qu'elle l'avait cru. Elle secoue la tête mettant tous cela de côté…continuant à fixer le brun qui ne bougeait.

- Uchiwa tu veux savoir autre chose ?

Celui-ci l'ignora superbement elle décide donc d'ouvrir son magasin sans faire plus attention à lui.

¨¨¨

Konohamaru court dans les rues de Konoha, un détails venait de lui revenir après son échange avec le brun. Il continue à courir malgré les appelles de Moegi et Udon, il s'arrête face à l'Académie. Il la fixe un moment laissant le temps à ses deux-équipiers de le rejoindre.

- Kono-kun ? lui demande Moegi

- J'trouve sa bizarre.

- Quoi ? demande Udon en fixant lui aussi l'Académie

- Venez !

Ses deux équipiers acquiescèrent alors qu'ils rentrent tous les trois, Konohamaru devant celui-ci commence alors à courir vers la classe au fond du couloir.

- Kono-kun murmure Moegi, c'est la classe de Iruka-sensei non ?

Le brun acquiesce, il trouvait l'Académie très calme depuis le matin mais que la classe de Iruka le soit n'était pas normal, il avait toujours la classe la plus turbulente.

Quelque chose se tramait mais il ne savait pas encore quoi. Il n'aurait aucune information ici, Iruka-sensei était trop prudents pour garder les adresses des élèves ou autres papiers confidentielle. Qui dans les sensei serait assez distrait pour le faire ? En plus ils étaient tous les trois enfant unique donc ne pouvant pas savoir…_quelle plaie mes parents auraient pas put me faire un petit frère quand même…avec ça j'aurai sut. O_ui un petit frère parce qu'il trouvait vachement chiant s'il avait eut une petite sœur. Konohamaru quitte l'Académie avec ses deux acolytes s'asseyant sur le sol pour réfléchir oubliant complément que le sol était trempé donc boueux, chose que Moegi lui fit remarqué après qu'il se soit assis.

- Qu'est ce qu'on cherche demande Udon

- Pourquoi l'Académie est fermée.

- Ah…

- Mais aucun des sensei sont assez con de laissé un papier ni pour gardez les adresses pour qu'on demande aux mioches ou aux parents,.

- Euh…et le sensei qui a pas de chance…le nouveau là réfléchit Moegi

Konohamaru la laissa réfléchir pour sa part il ne connaissait aucun des nouveaux sensei car il s'en fichait complètement lui voulait devenir Hokage pas sensei comme sa co-équipière.

- Je sais qu'on lui a attribué une classe il n'y a pas longtemps. Il n'a pas donné un seul cours depuis, il sait reçu le tableau sur la tête, il était mal placé au départ…

- Tu sais où sait ?

- Ben non…

Konohamaru rage en se relevant. Puis se dirige vers le parc

- Kono-kun ?

- On va voir directement chez la vieille. Tsunade-baba devrait savoir elle

- Pourquoi tu as pas été directement ? demande Udon

- Un Ninja se doit d'enquêter de manière subtile avec le peu d'information qu'il a.

Il ne fit plus attention a ses co-équipiers et fonce vers le bureau de l'Hokage.

¨¨¨

Justement dans le bureau de celle-ci. Tsunade avait rassemblé un grand nombre de ninja dés le petit matin, ils étaient tous là dans la pièce attendant qu'elle parle

- Si je vous ai tous appeler c'est que…j'aimerai débattre de l'affaire Sasuke Uchiwa

- Qui as t-il à débattre ? Il est aussi pourrit que son frère, qu'on l'exécute.

- Cette race est maudit. Qu'on l'exécute

Plusieurs shinobis continuent sur cette lancée, ne remarquant pas la veine saillante qui commençait a grossir sur la tempe de Tsunade.

- SILENCE ! SI CE N'EST QUE POUR CALOMNIER VOUS POUVEZ PARTIR !

Tous les shinobis se figèrent puis certain shinobi se lancèrent des regards blasé bien trop habitué au saute d'humeur de leur dirigeant alors que d'autre se jetèrent des regards effrayer.

Quelques shinobis décidèrent de quitter la pièce. Tsunade décide donc de se rasseoir.

- Des Anbus ont suivis le jeune Uchiwa pendant ses deux semaines. Il faut prendre en compte que c'est le dernier membre des Uchiwa donc l'héritier du Sharigan car Itachi ne va pas ne vas certainement pas nous confier un de ses enfants s'il en a un jour.

Elle fit une pause après avoir dit ça, chacun pensait la même chose. Imaginé Itachi père semblait plus improbable que Orochimaru se rendre comme cela sans résistance.

Secouant la tête elle reprend

- Donc pour le bien du village nous devons gardé Sasuke en vie au moins pour sa pupille. Mais il pourrait être dangereux pour Konoha aussi, il a repéré les Anbus directement censé être les ninja les plus discret du village. De plus nous ne savons pas s'il a révélé une quelconque information sur Konoha…

- C'est un traître ! Sûr que cet enfant maudit là fait.

- Il a déserté le village certes rejoint Oto mais…nous ne savons rien de son séjour.

_Naruto j'espère que tu te rends compte de se que je dois faire. Il est loin d'être blanc ton copain…_Elle soupire intérieurement.

- Il faudra savoir si Uchiwa est prêt à collaborer pour nous donner des informations sinon s'il n'a rien révélé nous pourrions le considérer comme espion pour Konoha.

- La section information et torture peut s'en charger dit alors Ibiki Morino

- Torture psychologie ?

- Tout se que vous voulez sourit Ibiki Morino

- Je réglerais cela avec vous.

Elle put le voir agrandir son sourire. _Un vrai sadique ce type_.

- Cette partie réglée passons…

- Je ne suis pas d'accord. Uchiwa devrait être au moins en prison déclare un shinobi

- Il est vrai que s'il a vent de cette affaire il pourrait tenter de partir…à nouveau s'avance Hiashi Hûyga.

- Nous ne pouvons pas le jeté comme cela en prison sans motif… déclare Iruka

- Valable poursuit Kakashi. Aillant la possibilité qu'il pourrait être un espion cela n'est pas une raison suffisante.

- Il a quand même déserté. Je crois que c'est une raison suffisante dit le plus vieux des sages du conseils.

- Bien. Poursui…

Elle fut une fois de plus arrêtée mais cette fois-ci par le bruit dans le couloir. Tsunade comme le reste de la salle fronce les sourcils alors que deux gardes sont sensé garder la porte. Un bruit, comme un lourd objet tombant sur le sol retentit à nouveau

- Kakashi-san allez voir.

L'argenté hoche la tête et se dirige vers la porte, trouvant les deux gardes assommés.

Celui-ci fronce les sourcils, Izumo et Kotestu ne sont pourtant pas des petites pointures.

- Hokage-sama nous avons un problème. Se retourne t-il vers la salle tenant un morceau bleu en main. Après un légers coup d'œil il avait remarqué qu'ils étaient endormi et ensuite qu'on les avait assommés.

- Qui es ?

- Le petit-fils du troisième.

- En quoi se garnement pourrait être un problème demande un membre du conseil

- Naruto murmure Tsunade mais assez fort pour que toute la salle l'entende.

¨¨¨

Konohamaru court dans les rues, se disant qu'il ne faisait que ça depuis le début d'après-midi. Il devait trouvé Naruto au mieux il pouvait toujours prévenir le brun. Il n'avait pas put tout entendre mais une chose était sûr, le brun aller être jeté en prison.

Pas qu'il s'inquiétait pour le brun loin de là, mais la réaction de Naruto pourrais être violente et le conseil n'hésiterai pas à le mettre aussi en prison mais beaucoup plus longtemps, a cause de Kyubi…chose qu'il avait apprise en relisant la légende du démon renard et autre document le concernent. Tout à la bibliothèque sous haute surveillance certes mais avec du charmes il avait pu passé. Comme quoi la technique Sexy Meta était bien utile. Puis il lui avait suffit d'user les nerfs de la vieille pour qu'elle lâche le morceau.

Mettant ça de côté, il fonce vers le restaurant de nouille où pourrait se trouver Naruto.

Il le vit et sourit content bien qu'il soit avec Sakura qu'il n'appréciait pas des plus.

- Naruto-nii-san. Cria-t-il dans tout le restaurant

Konohamaru vit celui-ci se retourner vers lui, ne s'arrêtant pas malgré qu'il soit essoufflé

- Naruto-nii-san. Sasuke est...

¨¨¨

- En état d'arrestation.

Sasuke fronce les sourcils alors que l'Anbu se trouve devant lui.

- Pour ? demande quand même l'Uchiwa. Il avait été étonné d'ailleurs qu'après sa sortie de l'hôpital ce n'était pas chose faites. Tsunade n'avait pas l'air de l'appréciée des plus lors de ses quelques visites, elle n'aurait sûrement pas retardé sa jetée au trou…Kakashi ? Celui-ci avait peut-être un peu essayer mais sans plus…Personne dans ce village ne pouvait vraiment influencée l'Hokage a part le conseil mais ceux-ci devait le voir mort, comme cela la race maudite des Uchiwa disparaîtrais.

Il ressentit de l'énervement de l'Anbu, il s'avance et donne ses deux poignets attendant que son vis-à-vis met les menottes. Il ressentit alors de l'hésitation dans le geste que l'Anbu quand il lui attacha les poignet ainsi qu'un peu d'étonnement.

Sasuke sourit ou plutôt fit un rictus chose que l'Anbu n'aima pas vu le coup sec qu'il reçut sur les poignets pour le faire avancer à lui. Sasuke se disait juste que mine de rien, son entraînement chez le serpent lui avait bien servit. Apprendre le langage corporel avec uniquement sa température comme pour le serpent était bien utile.

**Voilà la fin de ce chapitre. J'espère que ce chapitre plaira car j'ai l'impression qu'il est plus médiocre que les autres. Merci de laissez vos impressions. Sayonara**


	9. A l'ombre de l'Eté

Auteur : Tenshimizu

Base : Naruto

Disclaimers : Tout appartient malheureusement à Masashi Kishimoto enfin le sabre de Naruto m'appartient mais il ne fait pas le poids fasse au perso.

**Note : Ma fic se passe dans la Next Génération mais elle ne suit aucunement le scénario, d'ailleurs j'ai un peu arrangé les persos à ma sauce. **

Quatre Saison

A l'ombre de l'Eté

- Naruto-nii-san. Cria-t-il dans tout le restaurant

Konohamaru vit celui-ci se retourner vers lui, ne s'arrêtant pas malgré qu'il soit essoufflé

- Naruto-nii-san. Sasuke est en état d'arrestation.

- QUOI ? Hurle Naruto en se levant posant ses deux mains sur le comptoir, faisant trembler celui-ci sous la force de l'impact.

- Ça a été décidé chez la vieille.

Naruto est à la sortie en quelque seconde, le restaurant entier fut prit dans le silence à l'annonce de Konohamaru, mais la discussion repris quand le tabouret du blond atterrit au sol.

Les seules personnes qui restent interdites sont Konohamaru, Sakura et le patron du pub tous les trois en train de fixer sur le comptoir, la sauce qui se repent gouttes par gouttes le long du bol encore à moitié plein.

¨¨¨

Naruto cours comme jamais, il est lui-même impressionné par sa vitesse, à son entrée dans le bureau la porte est projetée contre le mur avec une telle force qu'elle s'y encastre.

¨¨¨

Tsunade le voit avancer lentement, maintenant elle ressent comme sûrement tout le monde dans la pièce, une colère papale dans l'air.

¨¨¨

Naruto continue d'avancer, les shinobis se reculent devant le regard de braise. Iruka est bien tenter de faire un pas que Kakashi l'arrête à la grande satisfaction de Kyubi car il sait que c'est le seul qui peut calmer son récéptale.

¨¨¨

Naruto continue son pas jusqu'au bureau de Tsunade où celle-ci n'a pas bougé ne pouvant que regarder le jeune homme en face d'elle, celui-ci respire la colère.

Tsunade se sent vraiment mal à l'aise. Elle sursaute quand Naruto aplatit ses mains sur le bureau elle ne l'a même pas vu venir. Elle regarde sa table avec étonnement, à la place qu'elle se fend sous le coup, c'est comme si elle était lacérée. Tsunade est encore plus mal à l'aise. _cela veut dire que_…Elle relève la tête, Naruto est belle et bien prit dans un nuage de chakra rouge. Son regard océan à prit une colère teintée de rouge.

- Pourquoi ? Demande t-il d'une voix acide.

Toutes les personnes connaissant Naruto ne peuvent s'empêcher de sursauter.

- Pourquoi vous avez fait arrêter Sasuke ?

Tsunade détourne les yeux de son protégé, elle savait que ce n'était pas une bonne idée d'avoir soumis ce conseil, elle savait déjà à l'avance la réaction du blond mais elle ne se serait jamais doutée qu'elle serait autant…qu'il aurait presque perdu le contrôle.

- Il est dangereux pour le village déclare un vieux du conseil

Aie. La chose surtout pas à dire 

Si elle avait put, elle se mordrait les doigts ou se rongerait les ongles mais elle était Hokage…elle devait montré l'exemple, mais surtout ne pas paniquer.

- Moi aussi je suis dangereux…susurre Naruto. Vous allez oser m'enfermer une fois de plus ? La voix c'était fait caverneuse et emplie de hargne.

- Ky…Kyubi tremblèrent les shinobis en prononçant le nom.

Un rictus apparu sur les lèvres de Naruto. Mais celui-ci disparu bien vite pour faire place à un sourire que Tsunade jugea beaucoup plus dangereux.

- Libérez Sasuke, il n'a rien fait depuis son retour. Si vous n'avez aucune raison de plus… arrêtez-moi! Mais… je ne promets pas de ne pas me défendre.

- Naruto-kun …commence Tsunade mais elle fut interrompue par un membre du conseil.

- Tu n'as pas encore trahi le village, il n'y a aucune raison de t'arrêter même si la plupart donneraient cher pour que tu croupisses en prison.

- Il a été défini comme potentiel espion. Il a été mis au arrêt pour sa désertion.

- Mais si c'est un potentiel espion il faisait sa mission, il n'a pas déserté. S'écrie alors Naruto en rivant son regard vers la personne du conseil qui avait parlé.

- Non, mais il la prit de lui-même sans autorisation, s'il accepte de co-opéré alors il serra relâcher pour l'instant…c'est de la subordination qu'elle que soit le cas. Ton ami a de la chance en tant normal c'est l'exécution. Lui explique Tsunade

¨¨¨

Naruto ne put que rester sans voix. Il bouillonnait mais cela n'était plus vraiment de la colère pure. Il se sentit perdu tout à coup. Alors finalement même s'il avait ramené Sasuke celui-ci pourrait très bien mourir ? Cette idée le faisait trembler, il n'avait pas sauvé Sasuke…une fois de plus. Il ne lui causait que des ennuis…

¨¨¨

- Naruto-kun j'ai essayé de retarder sa mise au trou, normalement il aurait du y être envoyé juste après qu'il ait ouvert les yeux. Je dois faire ce qui me semble bon pour Konoha…elle remarque que Naruto avait tilté plus d'une fois. Naruto se tend une dernières fois puis se dirige vers la sortie, la colère l'avait quitté mais elle ne donnait pas cher de la santé des gardes. C'est pour ça qu'elle avait quand même commencé à rédiger un document.

- Naruto-kun tu ne vas pas aller à la prison sans passe ? Lui demande t-elle avec un sourire alors qu'il avait déjà passé la porte. Elle le vit se figer puis tourner vers elle lentement, les yeux agrandis de surprise avant de voir un de ses fameux sourires et de courir jusqu'à son bureau. Les deux mains sur celui-ci sur existé comme un enfant dont on lui a promis une récompense.

- Merci Tsunade-baba crie t-il dans le couloir.

Elle ne peut s'empêcher de sourire.

- Vous venez de faire éteindre deux clans par ce simple document dit un des membres du conseil.

Tsunade ne répond pas_, tant que ses deux enfants sont encore vivant, le clan peut encore renaître. Ce qui importe est avant tous eux. Le futur de Konoha. _

¨¨¨

Naruto court dans les rues, il ne doit pas aller très loin, un moment il avait cru croiser Sakura mais puisqu'il avait rendez-vous avec elle le soir il décide de ne pas s'arrêter.

Il fallait qu'il vérifie si les blessures du brun ne s'étaient pas réouverte, s'il était nourrir ou hydraté ou encore…Naruto s'arrête devant la grosse bâtisse en secouant la tête.

_J'dois arrêter me voiler la face, j'ai envie de le revoir tous simplement. Il faut au moins que je le vois tous les jours…Sasuke… _

Inspirant un bon coup, il pousse les grandes portes, un garde l'arrête immédiatement, il essaye de bouger mais en est incapable. Un parent des Nara. Il sent son bras se lever pour montrer l'autorisation, après un hochement de tête du garde il se sent libéré.

Avançant dans le lieu noir, Naruto arrive quand même à distinguer les prisonniers.

Au bout du couloir il voit enfin la cellule de Sasuke.

- Yo Sasuke.

- Naruto

_Commençons. _

- Alors piégé ?

- Pas par une corde moi.

- N'empêche…qui aurait cru que le grand Sasuke Uchiwa se ferrai arrêter ricane Naruto

- Pfff. Il leur a fallu quand même 7 Anbu.

- 7 ? Ben… la vieille lésine pas sur les moyens.

- Hn.

Il ne put s'empêcher de rire, une idée stupide venait de lui traverser l'esprit.

- Qu'as tu as rire dobe ?

- Tu devrais faire attention Sasuke…

- Hn ?

- Cela fait beaucoup de prétendant…

- Hein ? Mais…

- Toutes les kunoichi de Konoha plus ceux-là…

- Mon corps est convoité, je sais.

Naruto ne put rien dire de plus, il n'aurait pas du être affecté par ses paroles mais…Orochimaru convoite lui aussi le corps du brun…cela le mets mal à l'aise…Sasuke pourrais repartir chez le serpent, cette idée était revenue frappé à son cerveau, il avait oublié complément oublié…mais maintenant cette possibilité lui faisait mal…très mal.

- Sasuke ?

- Hn ?

Naruto s'approche des barreaux, il ne voulait plus jouer la comédie peu importe s'il y avait des gens. Il continue à avancer puis met sa main sur celle du brun qui tenait les barreaux fermement jusque là. Il serra les doigts.

- j'vais sortir de là.

- C'est ça.

- Si ! Crie Naruto car il avait bien remarqué au son de la voie de son ami qu'il n'y croyait pas. J'vais sortir de là.

Il avait deviné plus qu'il n'avait vu Sasuke hausser les épaules.

¨¨¨

Sasuke ne put s'empêcher son cœur de se réchauffé aux paroles du blond. Il voulait le croire, croire que Naruto ferrait tous pour le libéré mais il voulait bien plus…il souhaitait surtout que le blond le libère de lui même…qu'il ne soit plus jamais prisonnier de son passé. Chose qu'il oubliait facilement au côté de Naruto…oui mais beaucoup trop facilement à son goût.

¨¨¨

Naruto resta une vingtaine de minutes, lui parlant aussi de sa crise dans le bureau de l'Hokage mais il voyait bien que celui-ci lui cache quelque chose…quoi il ne savait pas encore mais il allait y réfléchir après tout il avait toujours su déchiffrer Naruto, il lui avait fallu longtemps celui-ci reste en partie une énigme mais…il devait être la personne qui le connaissait le mieux de tout le village.

- J'vais y aller j'ai rendez-vous avec Sakura dit avec un grand sourire le blond

Du moins il le devine car il ne pouvait pas vraiment le voir, oui en présence de Naruto il oubliait vraiment tous…y compris que celui-ci avait une petite amie. Chose que le met en rage sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi. Il connaissait les sentiments comme haine, colère, rage, désespoir mais pourtant la rage qu'il ressentait lui était inconnue même si ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il la ressentait. Il vit le blond se lever et avancer vers la sortie.

La porte vient de s'ouvrire, au bout du couloir le crétin blond ne semblait pas l'avoir remarqué, comme la personne qui venait car il le vit tomber puis un bras enserrer la taille du blond pour la coller à un autre corps. Cette scène lui arracha un grognement sans qu'il ne puisse le retenir, cela lui avait complètement échapper.

Il vit alors Naruto s'extraire vivement des bras de l'autre. Cela en quelque seconde au maximum une minute le temps que la porte se referme.

- Sai ! Tu es venu voir Sasuke ?

- Oui.

Sasuke fronce des sourcils dans le noir, qu'est-ce que pouvait bien lui vouloir se type ?

Il ne le connaissait même pas. Les seuls chose qu'il savait c'était que Sai n'était pas son vrai nom, qu'il faisait partie de l'équipe de Naruto en tant que Team Kakashi qu'il aimait porté du noir tous comme lui. Sasuke entendit des pas retentir les pas de Naruto qui s'éloigne ainsi que la grosse porte faire plus de bruit qu'a son ouverture ensuite les pas de Sai se furent. Il vit le brun lui tendre quelque chose, une de ses choses tombe dans ce qui semblait un paquet puis roule jusqu'à son pied. _Une orange ? _

- J'ai lu qu'il fallait donner ça… Quand on rend visite à un prisonnier.

- Qu'est ce que tu me veux ?

- Te connaître.

- Hn ?

- Oui. Voir ce qui intéresse tant Naruto-kun en toi. Pourquoi il tient tellement à se lien.

Sasuke ne répond pas, il ne savait pas vraiment de quoi parlait l'autre non plus.

- Naruto-kun n'est pas très vif mais il a bon cœur.

- Qu'est ce qui te permet de dire ça ? Demande t-il froidement, bien plus qu'a l'accoutumé.

- Il a fallu que Sakura-chan se déclare pour qu'il remarque ses sentiments alors que tous Konoha était au courrant.

Sasuke ne put s'empêcher de sourire entièrement. _Il n'y avait aucune chance qu'il le remarque, il ne sait toujours pas pour Hinata. C'est vraiment un baka. _

- Comme il n'a pas remarqué les sentiments de Ino-chan à son égard.

_Ah…voilà pourquoi elle m'ignore…les filles sont futiles il a fallu que je disparais pour qu'elles se rendent enfin compte de la valeur de Naruto. _Sasuke se mit à observer plus attentivement son vis-à-vis, celui-ci avait prit un autre ton à la prononciation du nom de la blonde.

¨¨¨

Naruto avançait dans les rues de Konoha complètement calmé il était même serein en plus il allait bientôt voir Sakura. Son sourire se fit plus grand à cette pensée. Il ne regardait pas où il allait mais il reçut un impact…il baisse les yeux.

- Gomen Hinata-chan. Je ne t'avais pas vue. Tu vas bien ? Je ne t'ai pas fais mal ?

- N…non Na…Naru…Narut…Naruto-k…kun.

- Ouf. Qu'est ce qui t'a pris la dernière fois ?

- L…la der…derni… dernière f…fois ?

- Ouais au resto.

- Je…je me sen…sentais m…mal arrive t-elle à dire en baisant la tête encore plus vers ses pieds.

- Et maintenant ? S'inquiète t-il. Il espérait qu'Hinata ne s'entraînait pas trop durement ou que les Hyûga ne lui menait pas trop la vie dure.

- Un peu m…mieux.

- C'est grave ? Tu pourras te soigner…tu sais avec ta pommade.

- Ce…cela se gu…guérit p…pas av.. Avec des lo…lotions.

- Comment alors ? Tu as besoin de quelque chose pour que cela passe ?

Hinata redresse la tête vers lui, elle lui fit un magnifique sourire empli de tendresse, autre que son sourire timide remplit de tendresse et autre chose qu'il n'arrivait pas à définir mais en tout cas c'était le sourire le plus beau qu'il n'avait jamais vu.

- Du temps.

- Hein ?

- Ce…cela gué…guéri…ra av…avec le temps.

- Oh. Dis tu veux un bol de ramens ?

- O…oui.

Naruto lui fit un sourire éblouissant. Il espérait que le truc qu'avait Hinata ne prenait pas trop de temps à guérire ou cicatriser. Après tout celle-ci avait toujours été derrière lui à l'encourager la première à reconnaître sa valeur…à l'encourager et à le soutenir…Il allait faire quelque chose pour lui rendre toute sa gentillesse il ne savait pas encore quoi.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Voilà. La fin de ce chapitre plutôt que prévu enfin…que je vous avais prévenu. Que pensez vous de celui-ci si vous trouvez que mon style se dégrade n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir. **

**Sayonara**


	10. La pluie du mois d'Aout

Auteur : Tenshimizu

Base : Naruto

Disclaimers : Tout appartient malheureusement à Masashi Kishimoto

**Note : Ma fic se passe dans la Next Génération mais elle ne suit aucunement le scénario, d'ailleurs j'ai un peu arrangé les persos à ma sauce. **

**Note 2 :** **Je suis sincèrement désolée de tout ce retard. J'ai du rattraper mon retard en cours et en plus j'avais des montagnes de devoirs…enfin bref, je m'excuse car je n'ai pas pu écrire et donc vous mettre se chapitre à temps. J'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même et que vous ne serez pas trop déçu après cette longue attende. Bonne lecture. **

Quatre Saison

La pluie du mois d'Août. 

Sakura attendait contre le pont, regardant distraitement la rivière. Un sourire aux lèvres, car cela faisait presque 3 mois maintenant qu'elle sortait avec la personne qu'elle aimait…Naruto. Son sourire s'agrandit quand l'image du blond lui apparu dans l'eau juste un effet de son imagination elle le savait. Le blond n'allait pas tarder à la rejoindre.

Sakura se redresse quand elle attend un rire clair, un rire qu'elle n'entendait pas souvent.

_Hinata. Elle a un beau rire tout de même. Kib…_Elle s'arrêta dans sa pensée quand elle aperçut au bout de la rue Hinata en compagnie de Naruto. Le sourire rayonnant de son petit ami, qui faisait son possible pour faire rire la brune, lui faisait mal au cœur.

_Naruto…tu ne te rends vraiment pas compte de ses sentiments ou bien…_

Elle ne pouvait pas tourner les yeux alors qu'un sentiment qu'elle connaissait bien, lui tiraillait le ventre…la jalousie…mais se sentiment se calme un peu quand elle voit Naruto courir vers elle après un simple signe à Hinata.

- Sakura-chan dit-il avec un sourire éblouissant puis l'embrasse délicatement.

Ils s'embrassèrent pendant plusieurs minute avant que Naruto ne glisse ses doigts dans ceux de sa petite amie. Il recule toujours avec un sourire aux lèvres qui la faisait fondre puis la tire doucement. Naruto voulait l'emmenait quelque part. Elle sourit à cette idée.

- Où m'emmènes-tu ?

- C'est une surprise.

Naruto l'attira contre son torse pour lui voler un baiser avant de continuer leur route.

Sakura continue à regarder son petit ami. Elle était aux anges mais se doutait que ce moment ne durerait pas longtemps car à chaque fois, ils croisaient un ami du blond il ne l'oubliait pas au contraire mais il se consacrait un peu au vis-à-vis, reportant à chaque fois de plusieurs heures leur moment uniquement à deux. Elle soupira intérieurement.

Naruto du ressentir un peu son désarroi car il serra sa main plus fort.

Mais cette fois-ci elle se surprit à espérer qu'il n'y aurait pas d'interruption, car jusqu'ici ils n'avaient croisé personne. D'un autre côté il n'y avait que Naruto qui était assez fou et elle avec pour se promener dans le village alors que la température frôlai les 45°.

Pourtant elle fut vite déçue, elle savait très bien où le blond se diriger maintenant.

- Naruto-kun ?

- Je..Je voudrais demander quelque chose à Tenten. Fit-il avec un petit sourire. Cela ne te dérange pas trop Sakura-chan ?

- Non. Dit-elle sans pour autant le penser.

Bien sûr que cela déranger la jeune femme. _Qui ne le serait pas alors que son amoureux veut à tous prit voir une de ses prétendantes ?_ Pense t-elle amèrement.

Naruto était naïf elle le savait, il ne devait sûrement pas savoir quel sentiment la brune avait à son égard tous comme Hinata ou encore Ino.

Elle ressentit une pression plus forte sur sa main, signe qu'ils arrivaient au lieu où se trouvait la kunoichi au macaron.

- Tenten ! crie Naruto

- Naruto. Sakura.

- Dis…j'ai quelque chose à te demander

- Ah…oui et quoi ?

Sakura retenait son sentiment de jalousie grandissant. Naruto ne se rendait-il pas compte qu'il donnait un sourire différent à chaque filles ? Quelle paraissait bien plus unique ?

_Sûrement que non…_soupir t-elle intérieurement. Elle décide d'écouter la conversation.

- Voilà, Sasuke à fini son dernier livre et je passe la journée avec Sakura-chan…

La jeune femme aux cheveux roses crut s'évanouir de bonheur en entendant la douceur qu'avait utilisé Naruto à son prénom.

- Donc tu voudrais que je lui apporte un nouveau livre.

- Exact. Sourit le blond

- Mais…demande avec un petit sourire Tenten

- Je voudrais…il adore les épées…j'suis sûr que la fonde du métal est quelque chose qui le passionnera. Puis même les différentes armes, il sera bien obligé de les savoir un jour pour savoir la quel sera la mieux pour sa vengeance.

Sakura ressentit encore ce pincement au cœur, cette fois-ci se n'était pas de la jalousie non mais de la tristesse, Naruto avait vraiment difficile d'aborder le sujet.

¨¨¨

Naruto se retourne vers elle après un petit moment serrant sa main plus fort puis avec un sourire il la tire, la ballade continuait. Elle le lui suit sans poser de question, pas même quand ils passèrent les portes de Konoha. Elle ne sait combien de temps le voyage dura, avec Naruto elle perdait toute notion du temps mais ils arrivèrent devant deux magnifique cascade, l'eau tombait entre deux personnages qui semblait important. Elle trouvait cet endroit magnifique surtout le petit arc-en-ciel qui se dessine sur les deux les deux masses d'eau. Elle sentit Naruto passer derrière elle, puis entourer de ses bras sa taille.

- Naruto-kun cet endroit est magnifique sourit-elle en penchant sa tête sur l'épaule musclée de son co-équipier pour réclamer un baiser, que le blond se fit un plaisir de lui accorder. Naruto recula sa tête après un long échange passionner.

- Cet endroit est important pour moi murmure t-il

- Je m'en doute sourit-elle encore plus alors que Naruto se collait un peu plus à elle.

Elle sentait à travers le tee-shirt noir, les muscles de son amour. Elle aimait cette sensation, ce contact qui lui permettait de toucher le blond plus que dans leur étreinte et lors de leurs longs baisers échangés. Elle avait plus d'une fois voulut glisser sa main sous le tee-shirt du jeune homme mais celui-ci semblait retissant, s'écartant vivement ou partait en courrant pour faire quelque chose d'autre. Elle aimait sincèrement le blond, plus d'une fois elle avait voulu se donner à lui. Ils étaient ninja demain ils pourraient mourir alors elle avait envi de connaître la chaleur du corps de son petit ami dans le sien. Mais Naruto… restait de glace à toutes ses avances, quoi qu'elle fasse. Elle regarde le paysage, son sourire lui revient doucement, elle était tout de même contente que le blond s'ouvrait à elle et l'emmène dans un endroit qui lui tenait à cœur.

- Que signifie cet endroit pour toi Naruto-kun ne put-elle s'empêcher de demander

- C'est là, que je me suis battu avec Sasuke…

_Mauvaise question. _pense amèrement la jeune femme aux cheveux rose

- Et que je ne l'ai pas ramené…

- Mais…

- C'était aussi un nouvel évènement dans ma vie, une autre tournure. Un événement important tous comme toi tu l'es pour moi. Je voulais que une autre tournure de ma vie, voit se paysage pour que je puisse fièrement pensé que se lieu n'est pas uniquement rattacher à des mauvais souvenirs.

- Oh…Sakura lui sourit avant de l'embrasser malgré qu'elle ne soit pas vraiment convaincue. Son cœur lui faisait mal de minute en minute. Les phrases de Naruto, lui faisait cet effet là depuis quelque temps. Surtout depuis qu'il avait ce regard ailleurs. Sa douleur au cœur lui reprit-elle décide donc de se blottir encore plus dans les bras du blond, un des seuls moyens pour que sa douleur diminue.

- Sakura-chan ?

- Serre-moi Naruto-kun.

Elle ressentit le sourire de Naruto contre sa joue alors que celui-ci la serrait plus contre lui. Elle ferme les yeux, s'enivrant de l'odeur de celui qu'elle aimait.

- Je t'aime murmure t-elle

Naruto l'embrasse enserrant encore plus ses bras autour d'elle. Alors la réalité frappa Sakura. Naruto ne lui avait pas dit encore une seule fois, il ne lui avait encore jamais dit ses trois petits mots. Mot qu'elle répétait à presque chaque rendez-vous et ils étaient nombreux. Sakura se serre plus contre le blond pour faire le vide dans sa tête, jusqu'ici cela avait toujours marché. _Jusqu'ici. Naruto…Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu ne me dis rien ? _

- Je t'aime murmure t-elle sans le vouloir, les mots avaient traversé ses lèvres une fois de plus Naruto la serra contre lui, mais elle remarqua une chose, une chose nouvelle.

Naruto souriait tristement, non pas tristement mais un de ses sourires qu'il lui donnait à ses douze ans, avant que celui-ci ne s'ouvre à elle. Ce simple sourire lui faisait mal, terriblement mal. Elle s'écarte du blond, les larmes commençaient à couler de ses yeux elle choisit de courir, s'enfuir. Elle entendit le blond crier son nom, mais elle ne voulait pas faire demi-tour…non. C'était…c'était trop dur. Elle traversa la forêt rapidement, elle courrait comme elle ne l'avait jamais fait. _J'ai mal Naruto, terriblement mal._

Elle continua à courir à cette allure folle jusque chez elle. La porte fermée, cette barrière contre le monde extérieur dressée. Elle laissa vraiment libre court à ses larmes.

Son cœur, son corps, son âme tout lui faisait mal. _Naruto…Pourquoi je ne l'ai pas vu plus tôt ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi je n'ai pas vu que toi tu ne m'aimais pas ? _

_¨¨¨_

Sakura c'était écroulée de fatigue, c'est pourquoi elle fut étonnée de voir qu'elle avait dormit dans le hall d'entrée. sa tête lui faisait mal. _Un fond de migraine. _Pense t-elle en portant sa main à sa tête, alors qu'elle se levait péniblement. Elle avance, les pieds traînant jusqu'à son lit. Elle se laissa tombé, poussant un soupir. Elle passa sa main sur son visage, soupirant.

_Qu'elle idiote j'ai été. Naruto…_

Les larmes commencèrent de nouveau à perler de ses yeux, vite le sillon qui c'était formé sur ses joues reprirent leur place. _Naruto…je suis une idiote, je le savais au fond de moi que…que tu ne m'aimais pas. En tout cas pas du même amour que moi…je ne voulais pas que…qu'une fois de plus mes…mes sentiments ne soit pas réciproque._

_J'ai été si égoïste…je te voulais pour moi toute seule…piétinant les sentiments de Ino ainsi que d'Hinata même ceux de Tenten mais le pire…les tiens aussi. Je m'en veux Naruto…je t'aime tellement…_Elle soupira puis se retourne dans son lit, l'oreiller au-dessus de sa tête alors que ses larmes ne semblait pas se tarirent.

_J'ai…je savais pourtant que…que tu ne m'appartiendrais jamais, oui je le savais. Jusqu'ici je ne voulais rien voir. J'aurai préféré ne jamais voir ton sourire ,enfin se sourire là mais en même temps…je ne pouvais pas continuer à me voiler la face. Naruto…te rends-tu comptes au moins, que si tu ne vois pas nos sentiments vis-à-vis de toi c'est que tout simplement parce que tu ne nous vois pas. J'ai eu la prétention de croire que moi…moi seule avait ton cœur et pourtant…j'ai eu la prétention de me croire meilleur que Hinata, Ino et même de n'importe qui d'autre. Je me réjouissais, je me pavanais d'avoir l'illusion que ton cœur m'appartenait._

_Pourtant…je le savais bien avant Hinata que je t'avais perdu, mais je ne voulais pas y croire. _

_J'ai continué à jouer le jeu. Me faisant mal tous les jours encore plus et…et te blessant tous les jours un peu plus. Naruto pardonne moi…pardonne moi je t'en pris. Ce que je vais faire, je vais le faire pour toi. _

¨¨¨

Sakura se redressa, elle passe vivement à la salle de bain pour laver son visage.

Elle regarde son reflet dans le miroir puis son regard se dirige vers la bouteille de shampoing à l'odeur d'eucalyptus. Cadeau de Naruto lors de leur premier rendez-vous. Un léger sourire vient orner ses lèvres. Puis elle quitte la pièce, elle savait où trouver Naruto cela ne serait pas bien difficile. Elle s'apprêtait donc à aller dans le restaurant de nouille mais elle se figea quand elle ouvrit sa porte.

- Na…Naruto ?

Naruto était de l'autre côté du chemin tracé, assis celui-ci avait ses grands yeux fixer sur elle. Elle put remarquer qu'il était un peu rouge, signe que celui-ci avait pleuré.

_Sûrement blessé par mon attitude. _Pense t-elle tristement.

Elle s'avance vers le jeune homme mais décide de rester à un mètre de lui après réflexion.

Naruto s'était levé vivement et s'apprêtait à la prendre dans ses bras mais elle recula.

- Sakura-chan ?

- Naruto-kun, je…

- Je suis désolé Sakura-chan. Je…je suis vraiment nul, j'arrive même à te faire pleurer. Pourtant je n'aime pas cela, te faire pleurer est la dernière chose que je veux…

- Naruto-kun c'est fini.

- Mais…je vais m'appliquer plus. Je passerai plus de temps avec toi, je…je ne veux pas Sakura-chan non je…je…je veux qu'on continue…je t'ai enfin pour moi.

- Oui. Murmure t-elle. Mais tu ne m'aime pas. C'est fini reprit t-elle tout haut.

- Sakura-chan je…

- Naruto-kun je ne suis pas la bonne personne pour toi.

- Bien sûr que si.

- Ouvre les yeux Naruto-kun…moi je l'ai fait. Je ne suis pas la personne qu'il te faut…malgré tous mes efforts je ne pourrais jamais te rendre heureux.

- Mais…

- Naruto-kun, si tu as de l'affection pour moi…accepte que ce soit fini.

¨¨¨

Sakura passe à côté de lui. Les larmes coulaient de nouveau sur ses joues.

_Tu le vois bien Naruto, tu n'es même pas capable te me dire ses trois mots. _

_¨¨¨_

Sakura avance dans Konoha, ère dans le village, elle arrive au lieu d'entraînement. Elle ne peut empêcher un petit sourire de passer à travers ses larmes quand elle voit Hinata au bout du chemin. La jeune femme lui sourit doucement puis la prend dans ses bras.

- Je suis désolée Hinata.

- Tu n'as rien fait de mal Sakura-chan murmure t-elle d'une voix douce en serrant ses bras autour de Sakura.

* * *

**Voilà. C'est la fin de mon chapitre, j'ai eut très dur à l'écrire mais j'y suis tout même arriver. Ce chapitre à été le plus que j'ai pondu donc…j'aimerai vos impressions. **

_**Je tiens aussi à vous signalez que a mon grand regret mes chapitres ne seront plus postés aussi régulièrement je continuerai à les poster le Vendredi mais plus chaque semaine. **_

_**Gomen. **_

**Sayonara **


	11. Changement au mois d'Août

Auteur : Tenshimizu

Base : Naruto

Disclaimers : Tout appartient malheureusement à Masashi Kishimoto sauf Kanshi Shadan'ki

**Note : Ma fic se passe dans la Next Génération mais elle ne suit aucunement le scénario, d'ailleurs j'ai un peu arrangé les persos à ma sauce**

Quatre Saison

Changement au mois d'Août. 

Ils rentrèrent dans le petit restaurant près de la sortie de la ville, il ne lui faut pas longtemps, pour remarquer la tignasse blonde, penchée sur un verre de Saké au fond de la salle, près d'une fenêtre où la table était teintée d'orange.

- Yo Naruto dit avec un grand sourire son compagnon

- Yo. Répond faiblement celui-ci

- Ben alors ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

Le blond lève les yeux vers son ami qui s'était déjà assis à côté de lui pour les replonger dans son verre.

- C'est à cause de Sa…

Il interrompit l'autre d'un regard noir.

- Oui, Sakura-chan m'a jetée. Soupir le blond en buvant une gorgée

- Quoi ?cria son bruyant ami.

Bien que celui-ci soit en proies, de la même interrogation.

- Qu'est ce que tu lui as fait ?

- Kiba. Dit-il d'une voix neutre mais en même temps une menace cachée.

- J'chai pas murmure le blond. Elle a dit, qu'elle était pas la bonne personne…

_C'est vrai que vu comme ça. _

- Pourquoi tu l'as pas retenu ? Insiste le chien.

- Elle a pas voulu…

- Quoi ? Mais…

- J'étais obligé.

- Mais…

Il pousse un soupir, puis vient mettre sa main sur l'épaule du blond.

- Tu ne devrais pas rester ici à ruminer ta tristesse. Murmure t-il

- Tu me propose quoi Neji ? Demande t-il d'une voix pâteuse.

Il hoche les épaules. C'était à Naruto de trouvé ses réponses. Il avait été surpris d'apprendre que le blond n'allait plus rendre visite à Uchiwa…certes lui, ne l'aime pas mais il était loin d'être aveugle et comme sa cousine il avait comprit où était la place de Naruto…et elle n'était en aucun cas dans un petit restaurant à boire du saké toute la journée. Il devait s'avouer d'en avoir beaucoup voulu à Sakura d'avoir plaqué le blond, si c'était pour une amourette passagère, elle aurait mieux fait de ne pas s'approcher de celui-ci. Beaucoup s'étonnait encore de l'affection qu'il pouvait éprouver envers le renard mais Naruto était un de ses rares amis. Il n'allait quand même pas le laisser sombrer parce qu'une mijaurée avait joué avec son cœur mais finalement, Sakura était remontée beaucoup dans son estime par ce simple geste après tout elle donnait une chance à la personne qu'elle aimait, de trouver le bonheur.

¨¨¨

Neji s'était éloigné perdu dans ses pensées, vite suivit par Kiba. Le blond les avait regardés partir avec un petit sourire lèvres. _Kiba ferait mieux de s'occuper de ses sentiments plutôt que des miens._

Son énergie renouvelée par ses deux amis, il décide de quitté le restaurant.

Mais dehors, il se demandait où il pouvait aller. Il n'avait pas envie de manger des ramens, pas après tout l'alcool qu'il avait ingurgité.

Puis il secoua la tête. Essayant de remettre un peu ses idées en ordre. Il marcha dans Konoha au bout de dix minutes, il fut surpris que ses pas l'ait conduit devant la prison du village. _Tiens ? C'est vrai que cela fait un moment que je n'ai plus vu Sasuke. _

Le blond poussa alors la lourde porte, il fut surpris, il ne pouvait plus bouger. Il essaya de se dégager mais rien n'y fit.

- Calme-toi mon garçon. Lui dit une voix profonde et grave. Je veux juste voir ton passe.

Naruto arrêta de se débattre, un peu honteux d'avoir oublié ce détail dans la sécurité.

Pourtant cela ne faisait qu'une semaine qu'il c'était absenté, pourtant il avait l'impression de ne plus avoir mis les pieds dans cet endroit depuis des années.

- Il a déjà de la visite.

- Vraiment ?

- Il a été changé de cellule aussi.

- Pourquoi ? Cria Naruto en se retournant vivement vers l'homme.

- C'est le conseil qui en a décidé ainsi hausse t-il les épaules.

- Mais…où est sa cellule alors ?

- Tu verras qu'en on viendra te rechercher répond t-il en délaissant le blond pour se remettre dans l'ombre.

Naruto fixe qu'en à lui, la porte au fond du couloir. Pourquoi personne ne lui avait fait part de tous ses changements ? Puis quelque chose se glaça en Naruto. _Il a quand même des visites…autres que les miennes. Aujourd'hui n'est pas une exception ? _

Naruto avait soudain cette peur sourde dans tout son corps, cette peur signifiant qu'il avait abandonné le brun pendant une longue semaine, une longue semaine sans qu'il ne voit une présence amie, une semaine qui pourrait le décider à les quitter.

¨¨¨

Sasuke, était resté recroquevillé dans sa grande cellule. Il gardait les yeux fermés alors qu'il entendait les pas lourds de son garde personnel

- Uchiwa-kun retentit sa voix grave. Tu as de la visite.

Sasuke décide de ne pas bouger malgré que des pas connu résonnèrent dans ses oreilles.

Au début de son transfert il s'était surpris à relever la tête à chaque pas qu'il entendait, tous les pas se mélangeait dans son esprit pour ne plus avoir que la même résonance, ceux de Naruto. Alors même s'il avait réagit, les deux premiers jours, maintenant il attendait que la personne parle, pour une fois de plus cassée son illusion. Il restait allongé écoutant les pas de l'autre s'approcher un peu puis un bruit léger de serrement contre les barreaux rouillé. Puis il entendit doucement le bruit de chaque gouttes d'eau qui tombaient dans un coin de sa cage. Un bruissement de vêtement se fit.

- Sasuke ?

Cette fois-ci le brun ouvrit les yeux, pour les refermer aussitôt, il s'était mis en dessous de la seul petit lucarne de sa cellule, permettant ainsi d'avoir un peu de chaleur.

Mais finalement il décide de les laisser fermés. Après tout, il pouvait très bien entendre des voix, il n'était plus à ça de prêt.

- Sasuke ?

Refis de nouveau la voix, cette fois Sasuke rouvrit les yeux. C'était bel et bien la voix de Naruto, elle avait quelque chose de bizarre seulement. Il se redressa, ce geste à peine fait que Naruto lui posait déjà une question.

- Ta cellule ?

Sasuke grogne comme réponse en portant sa main à sa tête, il s'était relevé trop vite.

Car malgré qu'il ait reçut les visites Konohamaru ainsi que Sai, il y avait seulement deux jours, ainsi que les visites fugaces d'Hinata ou de Tenten. Il ne s'était pas levé une seule fois depuis qu'il y avait été jeté par un des gardes.

- Décision du conseil grogne t-il en se mettant doucement sur ses pieds.

- Et…

- Décision du conseil. Le coupe le brun.

- Il était trop bête pour garder plusieurs prisonnier ?

- Merci grogne le garde

Sasuke lui sourit intérieurement, car il avait posé les même questions que le blond.

Kanshi Shadan'ki son garde personnel était de grande taille, il devait frôler les deux mètres. D'une carrure semblable au maître des crapauds ou encore le chef du clan Yamanaka.

Sasuke se posait comme question comment les longs cheveux bruns, lui arrivant à la fin du dos, pouvait rester aussi raide. Question bien sûr qu'il continuerait sûrement à se poser toute sa vie, car se ne serait certainement pas lui qui irait poser une question aussi futile.

- Alors ? demande Naruto

Cela signifiait qu'il avait passé son cotât de silence réglementaire avant sa réponse.

- Pouvoir héréditaire neutralisant les autres pouvoirs héréditaires…sur un seul membre d'un clan précise t-il avant que Naruto ne lui pose la question.

Lui avait posé la question directement, se pouvoir aurait put être utile en tant de guerre.

Chose qui n'allait certainement pas tarder à arriver. Bien que cette stratégie militaire ne soit certainement pas monter jusqu'à la tête du blond, curieux de nature il aurait posé la question, autant évité des bavardages inutiles. Sasuke commence à regarder plus attentivement son ex-compagnon d'arme alors qu'il est arrivé au barreau lui aussi. Celui-ci est plus blanc que d'ordinaire. Mais ce qui dérange vraiment Sasuke est ce regard brillant, brillant mais lointain signifiant qu'une chose. Naruto avec les larmes aux yeux, certain dans le village diront que c'est aussi rare, voir même plus que de voir celui-ci réfléchir. Pourtant lui se rappelle plus d'une fois avoir vu le petit blond pleuré dans son coin, aussi bien à 8 ans qu'à 12 ans.

A l'époque il ne voyait pas pourquoi il irait le trouver, il avait vécu des choses beaucoup plus dur que celui-ci puis de toute façon il allait pas risquer de traîner un boulet derrière lui.

Il soupira intérieurement. _Maintenant c'est moi le boulet. _

Sasuke fixe le blond, celui-ci n'avait jamais été très futé ni doué. Cela devait bien faire 5 minutes qu'il l'observait et Naruto n'avait toujours rien remarqué. Il avait le regard dans le vague, regard qu'il connaissait bien un regard qu'il avait lui-même souvent. Un regard qui lui faisait mal, savoir que le blond était si prêt de lui, il pourrait le toucher mais était malgré tout éloigné car rien ne pouvait l'atteindre. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais ce regard lui faisait mal.

C'est pourquoi il décide de réagir.

- Hey ! Dobe !

- Mmh. Lui répond simplement le blond retournant son visage vers lui, mais ne le voyant pas pour autant.

_Il ne réagit même pas. _Pense t-il en fronçant les sourcils

- Qu'est ce qui t'arrive encore ? Hey Baka !

- Je ne suis pas un baka, baka.

¨¨¨

Naruto était partis dans ses pensées peu de temps après leur courte discutions. Il se maudissait intérieurement depuis son entrée dans la pièce. _Une fois de plus je n'ai pas tenu ma promesse. J'ai batifolé pendant presque trois mois, alors que Sasuke était enfermé. J'ai cherché un peu avec Sai mais pas vraiment. Puis, je me suis apitoyé sur mon sort pendant une semaine alors que Sasuke, était transi de froid. Je suis vraiment nul. _

Il sentit les larmes lui venir aux yeux, mais il n'était pas question qu'elles coulent. Il devait s'occuper maintenant de savoir comme sortir Sasuke de là. S'il le fallait, il y passerait plusieurs nuit blanche. Sûr ses bonnes résolutions, le blond pensait par quel livre et quel membre du conseil, il allait pouvoir soutirer des informations.

- Hey Baka !

- Je ne suis pas un baka, baka avait-il répondu par automatisme.

Il sursaute en remarquant que le brun est aussi prêt de lui.

- Pourquoi tu tire la tronche depuis ton entrée ?

- Rien. _Je vais quand même pas lui dire, que je reviens d'une semaine de gueule de bois._

Devant le forcement de sourcils, il savait que l'Uchiwa n'était pas du tout convaincu.

Il l'entend soupirer légèrement puis poser la question qu'il aurait préféré ne pas entendre.

- Comment ça va avec Sakura ?

Il lui avait posé la question car c'était bien la première fois que le blond ne lui parlait pas de sa compagne ni de leur relation. Chose, pas normal de la part de Naruto. A la façon donc il avait détourné le regard c'était qu'il y avait un problème. _Comment ce type peut-il être ninja alors qu'il est si transparent ? _Il vit donc Naruto inspirer un bon coup puis lâcher.

- Elle m'a plaquée.

- Quoi ? Quelque chose en lui venait de se réveiller, une rage qui était restée tarie depuis son retour à Konoha. _Je savais qu'elle n'avait rien dans la cervelle. _

Puis Sasuke se figea sur ses propres pensées. Il secoue la tête. _Qu'est ce j'ai a pensé ça ? _

- C'est mieux ainsi. Dit alors Naruto

- Dit pas de connerie. Grogne t-il avant de se rendre compte qu'il l'avait dit tout haut.

- Si. Puis comme cela je pourrais me concentrer uniquement au moyen de te libérer.

Sasuke sentit son cœur s'accélérée à cette phrase. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait. Depuis son retour à Konoha, Naruto n'arrêtait pas de lui faire, faire des trucs bizarres.

Comme le regarder tout le long de sa visite alors qu'avant c'était à peine s'il le voyait.

Pfff. En réalité ce crétin a toujours était néfaste pour moi. Finalement j'ai attrapé sa débilité. C'est pas possible de vouloir simplement sourire parce qu'il débit des conneries à longueur de temps. Puis le fait que j'ai chaud et que mon cœur bat plus vite, c'est rien j'ai du me chopper un truc. Konoha est trop sec comparé Oto je me suis choper un virus, c'est pour ça que je me sens froid après deux heures.

- Sasuke ?

- Quoi ? Demande t-il plus agressivement qu'il l'avait voulu.

- Je voulais savoir si tu…enfin tu veux encore de la lecture ?

- Donne !

Naruto lui fit un grand sourire en passant à travers les barreaux un volume de la même taille que les autres. Alors qu'il avait le livre en main, il le lâche vivement.

_Encore ? Le faîte que j'ai utilisé les milles oiseaux contre lui, fait peut-être un effet secondaire. _Il se baisse en même tant que le blond et une fois de plus est contraint de lâcher le livre alors que sa peau touche celle du jeune homme. _Encore se fichu courrant. _

- Je vais y aller dit avec un sourire le blond

- Ouais marmonne Sasuke.

Secouant la tête, se demandant encore ce qui pouvait lui arriver.

- Demain Hinata vient te rendre visite. Crie le blond.

Sasuke fit un simple hochement de tête, il va se rasseoir dans son coin quand le prénom de la jeune femme résonne dans sa tête. _Hinata ? _Il colle vite ses mains à ses tempes alors que quelque chose lui revient. Comme a chaque fois un mal de tête le prend alors qu'il plonge dans un souvenir.

/**Flash Back. La jeune femme avance doucement, timidement vers sa cellule. Lui se contente de la foudroyer du regard comme à son habitude. Il n'arrive toujours pas à comprendre comment une ninja aussi faible peut faire partie du clan Hyûga clan le plus important après le sien. **

- **Bon…bonjour Uchi…Uchiwa-k…kun **

- **Qu'est ce que tu veux Hinata ? **

- **Euh…je…**

**En réalité, il ne savait pas réellement pourquoi mais il n'avait jamais beaucoup apprécié la jeune femme, à part qu'elle était un boulet, cela n'expliquait pas sa hargne contre celle-ci depuis son retour. **

- **Na…Naru…Naruto-k…kun m'a encore donné ça pour toi. **

- **Donne ! **

**Il se saisit vivement du volume. _« Le terrier du renard » Encore un titre stupide !_**

- **Je…je sais pour…pourquoi tu ne m'ai…m'aime p…pas dit alors au bout d'un moment la jeune femme. **

**Sasuke délaisse son livre, pour lui jeter un regard vénéneux **

- **Parce que tu es faible. **

- **P…pas seul…seulement. **

- **Pfff. Tu crois mieux savoir que moi ? **

**Il ne savait pas pourquoi il s'énervait, avant il se serait contenté de les ignorer elle et Sakura. Mais maintenant, il ne pouvait empêcher sa colère de sortir et se déversée sur les deux jeunes femmes, qui jusque là l'avaient simplement agacée mais jamais à se point là. **

- **O…oui. Elle ne se recroquevilla pas à son habitude alors qu'il lui avait lancé un de ses regards noir. **

- **Je…t'ener…énerve par…parce que je…j'ai…j'aime Na…Naruto-k…kun.**

**Sasuke ne répond pas. **

- **Tu n'ai…n'aime p…pas avoir ses sen…sensations…par…parce que tu sais que tu n'es p…pas le s…seul à les re…ressen…ressentir. Par…parce que…toi et m…moi ont est pa…pareil. Fin du Flash Back //**

_Alors c'est ça ? Non. Cela ne peux pas être vraiment ça…Elle a du se tromper. C'est ça, la pupille Hyûga à elle aussi des failles. Je ne peux pas être amoureux de Naruto c'est…c'est impossible !_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Voilà la fin de ce chapitre. Je ne sais pas ce que vous en pensez mais n'hésitez pas à me dire vos impressions ! Sayonara.**


	12. Peu avant l'Automne

Auteur : Tenshimizu

Base : Naruto

Disclaimers : Tout appartient malheureusement à Masashi Kishimoto sauf Kanshi Shadan'ki

**Note : Ma fic se passe dans la Next Génération mais elle ne suit aucunement le scénario, d'ailleurs j'ai un peu arrangé les persos à ma sauce. **

Quatre Saison

Peu avant l'Automne 

Ino marchait dans les rues de Konoha, cela faisait un moment qu'elle n'avait pas vu sa meilleure amie, Sakura. Pas que celle-ci était introuvable, mais Ino l'évitait. Elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de bouillonnée de rage en apprenant que la rose sortait avec Naruto, elle s'était promise de ne pas se brouiller avec la jeune femme donc elle était restée éloignée d'elle.

Maintenant qu'elle était de nouveau seule, elle n'avait pas envie de lui faire des remarques blessantes, car cela faisait plus de quatre mois qu'elle était blessée. Elle n'était pas amoureuse du blond, pas vraiment plutôt pas suffisamment pour en souffrir pendant des années mais assez pour que ses derniers mois soit un calvaire. Elle n'allait pas essayer de séduire Naruto elle savait que c'était inutile, tout Konoha était au courent que c'était Sakura qui avait plaqué le blond. Connaissant son amie, elle savait que celle-ci devait avoir une bonne raison pour mettre un terme à leur relations, cela ne pouvait pas venir de la fleur puisque celle-ci était encore très amoureuse de Naruto bien qu'elle essaye de le cacher le mieux possible, mais cela ne lui avait pas échappé puis elle savait aussi que Sakura ne lâchait pas facilement quand elle avait obtenu quelque chose qui lui était important. Cela ne pouvait donc venir que de Naruto. Depuis presque 2 mois, elle avait mal car elle s'était voilé la face, aucune fille de Konoha ne pourrait jamais avoir Naruto. Ce qui l'avait fait prendre conscience de tous cela ? Hinata. La jeune femme même si elle disait de n'avoir aucune chance, restait amoureusement l'accompagnent du regard. Si Naruto avait été pour les femmes Hinata aurait continué à l'observer de loin et non comme maintenant, elle détournait le regard. Ino savait qu'elle essayait de se guérir de celui-ci tout comme Sakura, tous comme elle.

Elle secoue la tête pour chasser ses pensées.

- Sai-kun ! crie t-elle en le remarquant au bout du chemin

- Ino-chan. La salue celui-ci

Ino lui sourit, elle appréciait beaucoup la présence de ce garçon. D'ailleurs ils continuèrent à marcher ensemble. Avec Sai, juste sa présence lui était réconfortante car c'était le seul dans son entourage qui se contentait d'être là sans plus contrairement à Choji qui essayait continuellement de lui remonté le moral ou Asuma qui s'inquiétait en essayant de savoir se qui n'allait pas, l'énervant plus qu'autres choses, sans parler de l'attitude de Shikamaru, lui faisait comme si toute l'histoire ne le concernait pas mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y aller de ses commentaires, bref…tous les trois lui tapait sur les nerfs. La présence de Sai lui était donc beaucoup plus plaisante. Elle appréciait beaucoup le garçon mais ne pouvait s'empêcher aussi de faire le rapprochement entre lui et Naruto. Elle n'aimait pas quand elle pensait comme cela mais à chaque fois qu'elle voyait son ami elle se disait _« Ah, je vais pouvoir avoir de ses nouvelles » _

- Il est à la bibliothèque dit soudain la voix de Sai

- Hein ?

Sai lui sourit puis reprend

- Naruto est à la bibliothèque.

- Et que cherche t-il ? demande t-elle en essayant d'empêcher son rougissement

- Une solution, pour libérer Uchiwa-san.

- Ah.

Elle n'avait pas plus de réaction, Sasuke lui était complètement indifférent, elle avait mis longtemps avant d'arriver à ce sentiment mais elle se disait que c'était quand même mieux que si elle le détestait comme beaucoup de gens du village.

¨¨¨

Naruto était à la bibliothèque, il soupir la tête dans ses mains alors que cinq livres sont autour de lui ainsi qu'une vingtaine de parchemin. Il commençait en avoir marre de toutes ses fouilles, cela faisait déjà trois semaines qu'il cherchait. Poussant un nouveau soupir, il jette un œil sur les bols de ramens qui traîne, ici et là sur la table à côté de celle qu'il utilisait. Cela l'énervait de ne pas pouvoir faire plus de ce qu'il n'avait fait pour l'instant, pour ainsi dire pas grand chose. Du moins c'était son avis.

- Naruto-kun ! Crie une voix lui faisait relever la tête.

- Ino-chan, Sai.

Naruto vit le brun déposer un sac en papier marron sur la table remplie de bol de ramens vide. Sai, lui montrait discrètement qu'il revenait de sa visite à l'Uchiwa.

- Tu avances ? Demande Sai en s'asseyant en face de lui, et en tirant deux trois parchemins devant lui.

Naruto hoche la tête de façon négative.

- Je pourrais parler au conseil. Dit-il alors le nez plongé dans un autre parchemin

- Essaye. J'chai pas si tu arriveras à faire changer d'avis et ses vieux tordu.

Là dernier fois qu'il avait parlé ou plutôt crié sur le conseil remonté il y avait de cela trois semaines. Ceux-ci en plus ne seront sûrement pas ravis de le voir après ce qu'il avait réussi à faire. **Flash Back / Il salue vivement Sasuke puis fonce au bureau de la vieille. Il n'allait pas laisser les choses comme cela ! Pour une fois, il était content d'avoir le démon Kyubi en lui, car malgré les litres d'alcool qu'il avait avalé le long de la semaine, il n'était même pas bourré. D'ailleurs sa petite gueule de bois, du moins si approchant avait disparu en trois quarts d'heure, soit le nombre de minutes qu'il avait passé auprès de Sasuke. Arrivé au bureau de l'Hokage la porte mangea joliment le mur, ne se prenant même pas la peine de frapper ou autre formalité. **

- **Na…Naruto-kun ? Demande Tsunade étonnée par la colère apparente de son protéger. Bien qu'elle soit habituée à ses entrées, elle ne s'attendait pas du tout à le voir. **

- **Je veux parler aux membres du conseil. **

- **Je ne peux pas les appeler comme cela proteste l'Hokage **

- **Nous sommes là. Retentit une voix. **

- **Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Demande de manière froide un autre membre. **

**Naruto attendit que chacun des membres soit assis, ignorant toute la salve de regard noir sur lui. Il serrait les poings ainsi que la mâchoire pour s'empêcher de crier des insultes à tout vent. **

- **Sasuke n'a pas besoin de garde personnel tout le temps. **

- **Bien sûr que si. **

- **Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il à enclencher le Sharigan ? **

- **Euh…oui reprit un autre membre assez étonné. **

**Naruto soupira, est-ce que ses vieux n'était là que pour faire chier leur monde. **

- **Soit heureux que ce traître, n'aille pas eut une peine plus lourde. Dit un **

- **Oui, il aurait put passer en séquence torture susurre un autre. **

- **Si Sasuke avait vraiment voulut utiliser sa pupille, les gardes n'auraient pas put l'arrêter. Sasuke est fort, il ne se serait pas fait prendre par des gardes minables. **

- **Vraiment ? demande d'une manière intéressée un membre du conseil **

- **Bien sûr ! crie Naruto **

**Le silence parcourt la salle un moment avant que le premier qui avait parlé, demande. **

- **Et qu'est ce qui te fait croire cela jeune fou ? **

- **Je connais Sasuke. **

- **Ce n'est pas vraiment une raison suffisante dit d'une manière méprisante le deuxième. **

- **Sasuke à des cauchemars. Murmure Naruto **

- **Pardon ? demande celui qui venait de parler **

- **Sasuke à des cauchemars reprend t-il plus fort **

**Mais pas suffisamment car les membres du conseil se dévisageait. Fronçant les sourcils. La première voix demande **

- **Qu'est ce que tu as dit ? **

- **SASUKE FAIT DES CAUCHEMARS cria t-il. Cela l'avait énervé qu'on n'écoute jamais ce qu'il disait de plus, que si Sasuke apprenait ce qu'il venait de dire il était mort. **

- **Naruto-kun comment le sais-tu ? Demande Tsunade. Elle savait très bien que les deux garçons n'avaient pas dormit ensemble, autre que sous forme de coma, dans la même chambre depuis le retour du brun à Konoha. **

- **Je m'suis glissé dans la chambre de Sasuke à l'hôpital. J'ai vu qu'il avait des cauchemars. Quand il se réveille, son sharigan est enclenché, c'est la même chose quand on le réveille. **

- **Tu dis peut-être simplement cela pour le couvrir dit de manière suspicieuse la deuxième voix. **

- **Demande à son garde de le surveillé dans son sommeil pour une fois ! **

- **C'est ce qu'il fait répond la troisième voix **

- **Il a vraiment de petite cerne pour quelqu'un qui le veille continuellement raille alors Naruto Fin de Flash Back //**

Kanshi Shadan'ki avait alors veillé Sasuke sur ordre du conseil, il avait put confirmer en disant qu'il avait lui-même essayé de réveiller le jeune homme et que celui-ci avait bien sa pupille sortie lors de son réveil ainsi que d'excellent réflexe. Sasuke n'en avait plus dormit pendant trois jours, de peur de manquer encore de tuer son gardien.

Depuis sa crise, Sasuke était surveillé uniquement quand il avait de la visite.

Naruto secoue la tête, il s'était perdu dans ses pensées. Il décide de se concentrer sur les parchemins devant lui, il relève quand même un peu la tête. Il n'est pas surpris de voir que Ino est partie. Il aurait quand même bien aimé un peu discuté avec la jeune femme mais il n'arrêtait pratiquement pas ses recherches. D'ailleurs c'était Konohamaru qui lui ramenait ses ramens. Soupirant, Naruto se décide à retourner dans ses recherches.

¨¨¨

Pendant ce temps, dans la prison. La lourde porte se ferme. Ibiki Morino à un sourire quand il voit recroquevillé, le jeune homme sous la maigre lumière de la cellule.

Celui-ci avait décidé de garder sa cellule à l'écart des autres. Pour Morino ce n'était pas un mal, il aurait même plus facile pour la torture psychologique dans les prochains jours mais dans l'immédiat…Il avance jusqu'au barreaux, il soulève un sourcil en remarquant que le jeune homme n'a même pas bouger à ses lourds pas.

- Garde les clés. Retentit sa voix en échos alors qu'il tendait la main pour ouvrir la cellule.

Il avait rarement vu cela, c'était bien un des premiers prisonniers qui ne tremblait pas à sa présence. Peut-être que celui-ci était inconscient.

- Qu'est ce que vous me voulez ? S'élève la voix froide de l'adolescent alors qu'il avait enfin réussi à ouvrir la porte. Son sourire s'agrandit.

_Finalement le gamin était bien conscient. Une forte tête hein ? Cela prendra peut-être plus de temps mais c'est nettement plus intéressant. _

Ses pas retentissent contre les parois de la froide cellule.

- J'ai eut beaucoup de mal à t'avoir, tu sais.

Sasuke qui c'était un peu relever, hausse un sourcil interrogatif. Du moins c'est ce qu'il en avait compris.

- Normalement à peine deux jours en prison et vous, les prisonniers, passé par la case torture. Mais toi, non. L'Hokage était d'accord au départ mais elle tardait beaucoup à me donner son autorisation écrite. Ce gamin doit être derrière tous ça rajoute t-il plus bas avec un sourire. Il l'avait sut en voyant cette tête blonde lors de l'examen que ce gamin n'était pas comme les autres, surtout pas réussir un examen avec une feuille complètement blanche et maintenant c'était le protéger de l'Hokage lui-même ainsi que celui de l'illustre maître des crapauds. Oui, il était sûr que ce gamin y était pour quelque chose sur ce retard de programme.

- Dis-moi mon petit. Aurais tu dévoilé des secrets de Konoha ?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Voilà. Ce chapitre est un peu plus court que les autres mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira malgré tout. C'est que je dois garder un certain suspens pour le chapitre suivant . Dites moi ce que vous en pensez d'accord ???**


	13. Des Marrons tombent

Auteur :Tenshimizu 

Base : Naruto

Disclaimers : Tout appartient malheureusement à Masashi Kishimoto

**Note : Ma fic se passe dans la Next Génération mais elle ne suit aucunement le scénario, d'ailleurs j'ai un peu arrangé les persos à ma sauce.**

**Note 2 : Désolée pour ce long, très très long retard. J'avais pas mal de travail pour l'école. Donc je n'avais pas le temps d'écrire. Je suis sincèrement désolée de vous avoir fait attendre jusque là. J'espère que ce chapitre attendu plaira.**

**Note 3 : Je tiens à dire simplement ici, que Ffnet ayant eu plusieurs problèmes, il se peut que je n'ai pas répondu à toutes les reviews. Je vous remercie beaucoup d'en avoir posté et espère pouvoir n'oublier personne la prochaine fois.**

**Note 4: Un grand Merci à ma Béta-lectrice Kalyn40**

**Bonne Lecture ! **

**Quatre Saisons**

_Chapitre 13 : Les marrons tombent. _

Sasuke était recroquevillé comme à son habitude sous son rayon de lumière. Il gardait ainsi un petit peu de chaleur. Il entendit clairement la grosse porte s'ouvrir ainsi que des pas qui lui étaient inconnus. Des pas étranges, car ceux-ci étaient lourds mais en même temps discrets.

Il ne se demande plus qui c'était quand il entendit la grosse voix réclamer les clés.

Ibiki Morino venait lui rendre visite. Il n'avait pas peur, Orochimaru et Kabuto à certains moments étaient bien plus impressionnants que ce géant au grand sourire. La seule chose qu'il trouvait un peu hors du commun à ce ninja était les crevasses dans son crâne.

Sasuke eut un petit sourire dédaigneux en remarquant que le visiteur venait simplement de parvenir à ouvrir sa cellule. Le fait qu'il reste à le fixer commençait à l'énerver, c'est pour cela qu'il lâcha de la manière la plus froide possible.

- Qu'est ce que vous me voulez ?

- J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à t'avoir, tu sais.

Sasuke remarqua que cette fois-ci le pas changeait complètement, résonnant contre les parois.

Il fit l'effort de se relever un peu, après tout ce n'était quand même pas n'importe qui, qui lui rendait visite. Il lui lança en même temps un regard interrogateur.

- Normalement à peine deux jours en prison et vous, les prisonniers, passez par la case torture. Mais toi, non. L'Hokage était d'accord au départ mais elle tardait beaucoup à me donner son autorisation écrite.

Lui non plus ne comprenait pas vraiment, il avait arrêté de se poser des questions concernant l'Hokage. Celle-ci semblait tout à tour le détester puis vouloir à tout prix le protéger.

Il savait que tous les Hokage était un peu cinglés mais celle-ci semblait être plus atteinte que les autres. C'était un peu pour ça aussi, qu'il pouvait accepter le fait qu'un jour Naruto serait Hokage. Il était aussi dérangé que ses prédécesseurs.

C'est alors qu'Ibiki lui donna enfin le motif de sa visite par une simple question.

- Dis-moi mon petit. Aurais tu dévoilé des secrets de Konoha ?

- Non !

Sa réponse était claire et nette. Mais il savait d'avance que cela ne satisferait pas du tout l'homme en face de lui. Après tout, il était connu pour jouer avec ses victimes.

- Tu vas me dire que tu es resté trois ans, loin du village avec un shinobi aussi dangereux que Orochimaru sans avoir jamais lâché un **traître **mot sur le village.

- Oui.

Il avait bien entendu qu'il avait appuyé sur le mot traître, mais lui ne se considère pas vraiment comme tel. Il avait déserté Konoha pendant trois ans et alors ? Il était revenu maintenant, il n'était pas près de repartir. Surtout que s'il faisait cela, Orochimaru se chargerait de lui faire payer douloureusement sa trahison. Alors Ibiki ne lui faisait pas peur, loin de là même.

Il pourrait dire ce qu'il voulait, il ne craquerait pas.

¨¨¨

Ibiki remarque dans les yeux du brun que celui-ci ne le prend pas au sérieux. Il ne connaissait pas l'Uchiwa, donc il ne savait pas s'il pouvait mentir de sang froid avant son départ. Mais ayant eu Orochimaru comme maître, il ne faisait plus aucun doute que le serpent avait appris cette discipline à son élève. Il n'avait jamais compris comment le vieil homme Sarutobi, pouvait se faire prendre par les mensonges de son élève préféré alors qu'ils étaient plus gros que le jeune homme. Du moins, c'était ce qu'il avait vu enfant. Il secoua la tête pour ne plus y penser.

Il avança un peu plus près du jeune Uchiwa. Il allait changer de tactique.

- Tu sais gamin, je n'avais aucun doute que tu trahirais un jour ce village.

- Qu'est ce qui vous permet d'affirmer cela ?

- Ton sang. Déclare t-il avec un rictus.

Il trouvait ridicule la plupart des shinobis du village qui avait peur du jeune homme devant lui. C'était un Uchiwa et alors ? Ce n'était encore qu'un enfant, un enfant qui avait pris le mauvais chemin. C'était en partie pour cela qu'il avait à tout prix voulu l'interroger.

L'Uchiwa était un enfant, qu'on devait guider, à qui on devait ouvrir les yeux. Même si les méthodes étaient douloureuses. Ce genre de gamin, avait besoin de descendre au plus bas pour se rendre enfin compte de son erreur. La torture physique était utilisée en dernier recours car elle ne servait à rien. Il avait eu souvent des gamins comme l'Uchiwa à torturer. Le parfait espion sans émotion qui se fiche d'être capturé ou d'être utilisé puisque rien ne les rattache à la vie.

Les shinobis les plus dangereux selon lui.

Ibiki remarque avec surprise que Sasuke n'a pas bougé ni fait le moindre mouvement.

Il allait se pencher pour voir si celui-ci ne s'était pas évanoui.

- Et comment mon sang vous permet-il un tel jugement ?

Il faisait des compliments intérieurement au gamin, une telle maîtrise de soi était très rare.

Car il pouvait le voir tendu, en attende de la réponse mais ne voulant rien savoir en même temps.

- Le sang Uchiwa a toujours été maudit. C'est un sang empoisonné, enfin pas tout les Uchiwa mais les plus doués. Les Uchiwa de bas étage, les Uchiwa faibles et inutiles comme tous ceux qui faisaient partie de cette police sont épargnés par ce sang…

¨¨¨¨¨

Sasuke serre fort les poings, cet homme venait d'insulter tout son clan, mais particulièrement ses parents. Il se retenait de ne pas le tuer immédiatement. Oui, mais il n'allait surtout pas donner raison au géant. Il n'allait pas lui prouver que c'était à cause de quelques cellules, que c'était ses globules rouges qui lui dictaient sa conduite. Il avait pris le chemin de la vengeance tout seul, pas parce que quelques gènes lui avaient ordonné. Car il n'était pas question pour lui de maudire son sang, à aucun prix. Cela voudrait dire aussi qu'il renierait ses parents en même temps.

La fierté de son nom ne venait que de là contrairement aux Hyûga.

- Je savais que Kakashi-san ne suffirait pas. Comme l'idée était stupide de suivre uniquement le Kyubi alors que tu étais bien plus perdu, bien plus dangereux. Après tout, tu ne fais que suivre les traces de ton frère.

Sasuke ne put se retenir de sauter sur ses pieds à cette phrase. Il se mord violemment la lèvre pour s'empêcher de sauter au cou de son interlocuteur. Il n'était pas comme Itachi !

Jamais ! Pourtant… il commençait à douter car Ibiki n'était pas la première personne à le lui dire. Kakashi y avait fait une brève allusion mais pas assez pour qu'il l'ait relevé sur le moment…et puis non ! Il ne devenait pas comme lui ! Jamais ! Il avait peut-être déserté mais ce n'était pas après avoir tué tout un clan. Lui, avant de quitter Konoha, il n'avait jamais tué personne.

Ce n'était pas un monstre inhumain qui jouait avec les sentiments des autres. Il n'avait d' Itachi que le physique, physique qu'il détestait tous les jours plus.

- Oui, tu es comme lui. Même si vous n'avez pas commis les mêmes crimes vous êtes pareil. Tous les deux assoiffés par la puissance, en voulant toujours plus, n'hésitant pas à trahir toute valeur importante ou non si cela vous aide dans vos objectifs. Quelqu'un comme cela…

¨¨¨

Ibiki décide de faire une pause dans sa phrase alors que Uchiwa semblait vraiment prêt à se jeter à son cou pour le tuer. Il avait déjà activé ses sharigan. Pas qu'il ait peur du gamin, mais il n'arriverait jamais à le faire revenir sur le droit chemin si celui-ci tuait quelqu'un. Il devait lui faire prendre conscience par ses paroles cinglantes que si le jeune homme continuait dans la voie sur laquelle il était engagé, il n'y aurait pas uniquement la ressemblance physique entre lui et Itachi.

Il fut assez surpris quand il remarqua que le brun se calmait subitement. Comme vidé de toute colère et de hargne. Il ne le regardait plus qu'avec un air de défi ainsi qu'un peu de dégoût.

Qu'est ce qui avait pu calmer le garçon à ce point ?

¨¨¨¨¨

Sasuke, se retient vraiment de tuer sur place cet homme qui ose le…le…il n'ose même pas le penser, ni le dire. Il a presque envie de cracher sur le sol mais se retient. Il devait regagner son calme, cette situation ne lui ressemblait pas. Soudain une idée des plus horribles lui vient à l'esprit. _Et si ce baka, était au courant de la visite de Morino parce que je lui aurai cassé quelque membres ? Il est hors de question que je dépende encore de ce crétin. Je ne suis pas un boulet…Tu m'entends Naruto!_ Ajoute t-il avec hargne avant de se calmer.

- Quelqu'un comme cela ? Demande t-il le plus froidement possible.

- N'est qu'un traître qui oserait clairement donner des informations pour sa pitoyable vie et toi aussi tu en fait partie. Répond Ibiki mais avec un peu d'étonnement dans les yeux. Sasuke fut un peu satisfait. Il sentit ses sharigans reprendre leur place.

Il devait vraiment faire plus attention à ne pas les déclencher n'importe quand, c'était une sale habitude qu'il avait prise à Oto.

- Je ne suis pas un de ces pitoyable shinobis, qui lâche quelque chose pour rester en vie.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui.

Sasuke n'aime pas vraiment le sourire en coin sadique que venait de se dessiner sur les lèvres du géant. Orochimaru avait souvent ce sourire, cela ne présageait jamais rien de bon.

Comme un entraînement pendant douze heures d'affilées ou lui envoyer pas mal de poison dans le sang car le serpent aimait le faire pour lui et voulait que son corps y soit déjà habitué.

Alors c'est vrai qu'il était un peu inquiet face à un tel sourire.

- Je peux enfin passer à la torture physique.

- Oui.

¨¨¨¨¨

Il se redresse un peu, pour se faire plus grand. Son sourire se fit un peu plus cruel.

Il prit un kunai et l'enfonça dans le bras du jeune shinobi. Puis il décide de le retirer alors que le jeune homme n'a aucune expression, il décide donc d'ouvrir la chemise alors qu'avec un autre kunai il s'amuse à entaillé la peau blanche à partir du cou.

Il enfonce légèrement la lame, pour la faire lentement descendre. Voyant aucune réaction. Ibiki décide alors de lui envoyer un coup de poing dans la mâchoire. Faisait voler Sasuke contre la paroi suite à la violence du choc.

- Cela est un peu rustique mais je n'ai pas tout mon matériel avec moi.

Morino s'approche de Sasuke et le tire par les cheveux alors que le kunai disparaît sur la poitrine du jeune homme, faisait bien tourner la lame pour faire un petit bouchon et empêcher le sang de sortir. Ecrasant une de ses jambes, il maintient la tête. Mais l'expression du garçon change juste un peu.

- Si tu ne me dis rien, je passe au cran au-dessus.

Ibiki lui redonne un coup dans la mâchoire puis l'envoie de nouveau contre la paroi glacée.

Sasuke se retourne vivement pour cracher le sang, afin qu'il ne s'étrangle pas.

Puis à travers le sang qu'il a au coin des lèvres, un sourire se fait.

- Pfft. Videz-moi de mon sang…

Il cracha du sang une nouvelle fois.

- Ca changera pas ce que j'ai fait…

Le géant s'approche et l'empoigne. Il resserre sa main près de sa gorge.

- Moi, je peux te tuer... cela sera pas la première fois.

Sasuke éclate de rire avant de vomir du sang sur l'homme qui le lâche vivement. S'écrasant au sol, Sasuke continue à rire alors qu'il vomit toujours.

- Qu'est ce que vous attendez ? Allez-y !

Sasuke se relève. Un peu titubant, mais il arrive à se mettre devant le géant.

- Tuez-moi. Vous aurez quelque honneur en plus. La fierté d'avoir éteint le clan maudit des Uchiwa ? Vous, Itachi et Orochimaru vous êtes pareils. (1)

Ibiki regarde le garçon en face de lui, il ne semblait plus avoir toute sa tête.

¨¨¨

C'était un gosse et il avait vu ses parents assassinés par la personne qu'il admirait le plus au monde. Il s'était vu manipuler sans rien pouvoir y faire depuis ce drame, aussi bien par son frère que par les gens du village. Pour tenir, il s'était inventé un but. La vengeance…vengeance qui signifiait quitter un village qu'il devait détester plus que tout pour aller avec un homme qui avait les même sentiments que lui, shinobi qui ne voulait qu'une chose, son corps.

Tsunade regarde ce compte rendu. Elle soupire, ce gosse avait eu toutes les raisons de quitter Konoha. Maintenant qu'il y avait été ramené de force, il n'était pas sûr qu'il y reste.

La seule personne à espérer encore qu'il reste était Naruto. Naruto qui passait moins en moins le voir à cause de ses recherches pour le faire libérer. Tous les trois se ressemblaient un peu.

Elle pousse un nouveau soupir, en essayant de comprendre le brun, elle avait surtout essayé de comprendre le comportement de son protégé à l'égard de celui-ci. Finalement ce n'était tous deux que des gosses qui avait été exploités de la manière la plus cruelle qu'il soit par le village.

Peut-être que donner son accord pour la torture n'avait pas été une bonne chose.

Le jeune Uchiwa risquait d'en ressortir encore plus couvert de blessures et pas seulement physiques...

¨¨¨

Sasuke n'avait pas jeté cette phrase au hasard, il la pensait.

Jusqu'ici personne ne l'avait jamais vraiment cru.

S'il devait se vider de son sang pour qu'on le croit…cette unique fois alors il l'aurait fait.

Car de cette question, c'était sa vie future à Konoha qui en dépendait. Il n'avait plus envie de continuer à se voiler la face. Sa vengeance il ne pourrait pas l'accomplir seul, il avait besoin de quelqu'un. Quelqu'un qui pourrait le comprendre sans rechercher à toujours le faire changer de voie même s'il sait, que celle prise est mauvaise. Qui chercherait à le comprendre sans vraiment le juger. C'était de cela donc il avait le plus besoin dans l'immédiat. Et s'il avait accepté en partie de revenir c'était parce qu'il savait que cette personne était à Konoha.

A suivre…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(1) Sasuke pête un câble ? Oui, un petit peu mais ne vous en faites pas ce n'est pas trop grave. Enfin j'espère .

**Voilà ! Ce chapitre ne doit pas être des meilleurs, la version du départ devait sûrement être mieux que celle-ci mais avec le temps cela est devenu un peu flou. J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu malgré tout. Alors j'aimerai beaucoup vos impressions. Sayonara **


	14. Maladie d'Automne ?

Auteur : Tenshimizu

Base : Naruto 

Disclaimers : Tout appartient malheureusement à Masashi Kishimoto

**Note : Ma fic se passe dans la Next Génération mais elle ne suit aucunement le scénario, d'ailleurs j'ai un peu arrangé les persos à ma sauce.**

**Note 2: Un grand Merci à ma Béta-lectrice Kalyn40**

**Réponse aux reviews impossible par mail**

**_Inari : Euh…j'ai eu un peu de mal à saisir ta review. Je veux bien reconnaître que Sasuke doit être un brin énervant, surtout que mon histoire n'avance pas vraiment mais…comparé à l'attitude de Naruto, je ne vois pas vraiment ce qui te fait penser que c'est « un lèche cul ». J'aimerai simplement que tu m'éclaire, si tu le veux bien dans ta prochaine review. Merci quand même pour celle-ci. _**

**Quatre saison.**

_Chapitre 14 : Maladie d'Automne ?_

Hinata se retenait de soupirer alors qu'elle passait doucement de la crème sur le torse de son blessé. Celui-ci n'arrêtait pas de la fusiller du regard. Elle sait très bien, qu'il n'aime pas se montrer aussi faible, après tout elle a un cousin de la même trempe. Elle était même sûre que s'il avait été en état de la repousser, elle n'aurait jamais pu le soigner.

Elle l'avait trouvé dans cet état il y avait déjà deux semaines de cela.

**Flash Back//**

**Cela faisait un moment qu'elle n'avait pas rendu visite à l'Uchiwa. Malgré qu'elle ne soit pas en bon terme avec le jeune homme, elle savait que celui-ci avait quand même besoin d'un peu de compagnie. Surtout, qu'elle avait appris que Naruto passait de plus en plus de temps dans la bibliothèque. Elle secoua la tête en arrivant à la porte. Elle ne fut pas surprise d'être immobilisée à peine eut-elle mis un pied dans le lieu, elle avait l'habitude maintenant. **

- **Hyûga-san, je suis désolé mais Uchiwa-san a de la visite pour l'instant. **

- **Ah. **

**Elle s'apprêtai à faire demi-tour quand quelque chose retint son attention. Elle avait cru entendre des cris. Fronçant les sourcils, elle enclencha sa pupille. Elle fut étonnée de voir le garde de l'Uchiwa devant la porte. _Le portier n'a pas l'habitude de mentir. Qu'est ce qui se passe ? _Elle se retint de mettre sa main devant sa bouche, alors qu'elle voyait Ibiki Morino se saisir de Sasuke par le col, avant de le lancer contre une des parois du mur. Elle s'empressa de fermer les yeux. Elle ne pouvait y croire.**

- **Euh…je reviens cria t-elle alors qu'elle partait déjà en courant vers le manoir. **

**Elle n'en revenait pas. Depuis quand le pauvre Uchiwa était-il brutalisé ??? Elle se précipita dans sa chambre pour prendre ses différents produits. Elle les fit tomber sur le lit, elle ne pourrait jamais transporter discrètement toutes les lotions. Réfléchissant, elle n'entendit pas Neji entrer. **

- **Hinata-sama ? **

- **Ah…euh... ****Ne…Neji-nii-san **

- **Il y a un problème ? Demande t-il en regardant les crèmes de soins. **

- **Je…je voudrais toutes l…les tester euh…en f..forêt m…mais je n'ai r…rien pour t…tout trans…transporter. **

- **Je reviens. **

**Quelques minutes plus tard, Neji lui tendit un panier en osier. **

- **M…merci Neji-nii-san **

**Neji n'attendit rien d'autre et quitta la pièce.**

**Elle avait dû attendre que celui-ci parte en mission, presque deux heures plus tard, pour enfin pouvoir quitter la forêt et se rendre à la prison de Konoha. **

**Elle montra vite son passe puis se précipita vers le lieu de détention de l'Uchiwa.**

- **Ouvrez sa cellule ! Déclara telle d'une voix si autoritaire qu'elle crut un moment que ce n'était pas sa voix. **

- **Hyûga-san je..Je ne peux pas. **

- **Si vous voulez que votre prisonnier meure à cause d'une infection, c'est votre choix ! Pour ma part, en tant que futur medic-nin je ne peux laisser faire cela. **

**Elle avait alors soigné avec le plus grand soin chaque blessure. **

- **Pas savoir murmure faiblement le brun. Na…Naruto. **

- **Il n'en saura rien répond doucement.**

**Fin Flash back //**

Hinata passa à un autre endroit, le torse était zébré de plaies. Toutes faite pendant les deux dernières semaines. Elle voyait d'un très mauvais œil, la fièvre débutante du jeune homme.

- Uchiwa-kun, bois ça.

¨¨¨¨¨

- Raaaaaaaaaaah j'en ai marre ! Crie Naruto en envoyant son parchemin au milieu de la table. Neji jette un coup d'œil à Sai, celui-ci lui montre sa main.

_5 heures avant qu'il ne craque. Mmh._

- Cela ne sert à rien de continuer déclare t-il en rassemblant plusieurs parchemins et livres, à la fin du temps imparti, soit avant que Naruto craque. Ils reprenaient tous les trois, divers manuscrit et écrits afin de les étudier chez eux, à leur propre rythme.

Sai venait lui aussi de faire le tri et de mettre les documents non lus dans son sac.

Naruto fit pareil mais avec plus de rage. Ils laissèrent le reste des documents sur la table. La bibliothécaire allait s'en changer. Avançant vers la sortie, les deux bruns se jetèrent des regards, plus que quelques secondes et mètres avant…

- Vous avez des nouvelles de Shika ?

Les deux bruns soupirèrent. _Et il est dit que c'est le ninja le plus imprévisible du village ? _Pensèrent-ils tous les deux en même.

- Mission, répond Sai

- Choji ?

- Hôpital. Indigestion.

- Kiba ?

- Entraînement. Répond Neji.

Il ne voyait pas pourquoi c'était toujours à lui de répondre à cette question. Haussant les épaules intérieurement. Il attend ainsi que Sai, que le blond ose poser sa question.

_10…11…12…13…14…15…16…_

- Sakura-chan ?

_Il est de moins en moins long. C'est déjà ça. 16 secondes quand même. _

- Je l'ai vue en compagnie d'Ino-chan lui répond Sai.

Naruto hoche la tête avant de leur faire un signe de la main.

¨¨¨¨¨

Naruto se retrouve une fois de plus devant les portes de la prison.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi et quoi mais…à chaque fois il rebroussait chemin alors qu'il n'avait pas encore touché les portes, la plupart du temps sans qu'il le veuille vraiment. _Mon instinct ou Kyubi ne veulent pas que j'y aille. Mais…cela fait deux semaines que j'ai pas vu Sasuke. Ça commence à faire beaucoup. _Il soupire légèrement, il avance en tremblant vers les portes.

_Ce sont que des portes, bordel !!! _Il court en poussant les portes mais est une fois de plus coupé dans son élan.

- Ton passe, mon garçon.

Naruto s'empresse de lui montrer

- Uchiwa-san à de la visite si tu veux attendre…

Naruto déglutit. Il fit un simple hochement de tête. Il ne comprenait pas lui-même mais être entre ses murs le rendait plus mal à l'aise que d'habitude. Il attendit un moment, puis finit par craquer et s'en aller en courant.

Il se laissa tomber sur son futon à peine arrivée chez lui.

Qu'est ce qui m'arrive ? J'ai l'impression que le sentiment que je ressens…je…cela ne peut pas être la peur. Non ! Je ne suis pas un lâche.

Il s'était redressé vivement à cette pensée.

_Pourtant, c'est la même sensation que ce jour là…Je…_

Il s'endormit épuisé, ne sachant toujours pas vraiment ce qui lui arrivait.

¨¨¨

En se réveillant, il mit une couverture et un coussin dans son sac. Pourquoi ? Lui-même ne le savait pas mais il avait l'habitude d'écouter son instinct. Celui-ci l'avait déjà sorti de bien de mauvais pas.

Soupirant, il avançait tranquillement dans les rues qu'une idée lui vint soudain à l'esprit.

Il courut alors vers la maison Hyûga. _Hinata-chan, elle pourra m'aider ! _

A peine fut-il aux portes du domaine qu'il reçut un projectile dans la figure.

- Que viens-tu faire ici démon ? demande un des gardes

- Retourne auprès de l'autre maudit crache un autre.

¨¨¨¨¨

Hiashi Hyûga s'entraînait dans son jardin comme chaque matin, un simple entraînement lui permettant de rester en forme mais surtout de s'échauffer en vue de celui de sa fille.

Il entendit vaguement des cris et autres bruits. Il fronça les sourcils s'arrêtant, se redressant il enclencha le byakugan pour savoir ce qu'il passait. Il vit Naruto essayer de parler aux gardes du manoir Hyûga, ceux-ci avaient lancé des projectiles de différentes formes.

Bien que celui-ci puisse les esquiver sans problème, il ne bougeait pas, se contentant de crier quelque chose, que Hiashi ne comprenait pas. Il ferme les yeux puis s'avance d'un pas vers l'entrée de sa demeure. Il n'aimait pas les manières dont les gardes traitaient ce garçon. Car, même s'il avait du mal à le reconnaître, il devait beaucoup à celui-ci.

- Que se passe t-il ici ? demande t-il d'une voix froide en sortant du jardin

- Hyûga-sama il…commence un garde

- Hyûga-sama s'empresse de dire Naruto en se retournant vers. Je veux simplement voir Hinata-chan !

- Que veux tu donc à ma fille ? demande t-il d'un ton glacial

- Je veux qu'elle m'accompagne à la prison.

- Pour qu'elle aide ce maudit Uchiwa ?

- Parfaitement.

Hiashi fut surpris que le blond ose le défier du regard, bien ou mal, il ne le savait pas vraiment. Les yeux bleus brillaient d'une lueur de défi. Essayant de le dissuader de répéter les paroles qu'il venait de prononcer à l'instant. Hiashi se retourna, mettant sa main sur la barrière

- Elle est partie s'entraîner tôt dans la matinée lâche t-il, avançant dans le sentier de pierre.

Il n'allait pas s'éloigner, il avait deux mots à dire aux gardes mais il n'allait quand même perdre de sa prestance non plus.

- Ah euh…ok ! Super ! Merci! Cria le blond en s'encourant vers la sortie.

Il se retourne alors vers les deux gardes.

- J'espère pour vous qu'aucun des Hyûga ne verront dans un avenir proche, ce que vous venez de faire à ce garçon.

- Hyûga-sama…voulu protester un des deux mais il fut interrompu par le regard glacial.

Hiashi se dirige sans un mot de plus vers le centre de son jardin. _Ce garçon…il a réussi à changer Neji, il a été la raison du progrès d'Hinata. Il a sauvé la famille Hyûga, son futur. _

_Ce n'est quand même pas pour rien, que ce garçon est le protégé de l'Hokage. _

_¨¨¨¨¨_

Naruto courait dans les rues de Konoha. Il était passé au terrain d'entraînement mais il n'y avait trouvé personne. Il s'arrêta surpris, à quelques mètres de la prison. Hinata semblait s'y rendre.

Il courut vers celle-ci

- Hinata-chan !

- Na…Narut…Naruto-k...kun.

- Viens avec moi! Dit-il en l'empoignant par le poignet.

Elle n'eut le temps ni d'acquiescer et encore moins de refuser.

- Halte ! Dit le garde utilisant son justu héréditaire.

- Un à la fois continue t-il

- Hinata-chan ne fait que m'accompagner jusqu'à la porte dit Naruto

- Euh…Oui, Oui. Approuve vivement la jeune femme.

Le garde sembla hésiter pendant un moment, puis haussa les épaules, les laissant faire.

Le garde personnel de Sasuke les arrêta.

- Merci de m'avoir accompagné jusque là Hinata-chan. Sourit le blond

- Euh….De…r…rien.

Naruto s'empressa d'entrer dans la pièce. Il vit, comme d'habitude, Sasuke recroquevillé dans son coin, sous la faible lumière. Pourtant, il trouvait quelque chose d'anormal dans sa position.

Il s'approcha doucement des barreaux.

- Hey Sasuke ! Tu boudes ? Demanda t-il alors qu'il n'avait pas de réponse.

Naruto sentit l'inquiétude le gagner peu à peu.

- Toi ! Cria t-il en se retournant vers le garde. Ouvre la porte.

- Dis, tu te crois où gamin ? Lui répondit le géant

- Dépêche-toi d'ouvrir cette porte ! Dit-il d'un ton menaçant.

Il pousse sans problème le garde pour ensuite courir et reprendre Hinata par le poignet.

Le garde avait profité de son passage dans le couloir pour refermer la porte et se camper devant.

- Grrrr. Bouge-toi de là gros plein soupe !

- Na…Naruto-k…kun ?

- Tire toi de là! T'as même pas remarqué que Sasuke était malade !

- Un à la fois répondit simplement celui-ci

- Vas-y Hinata-chan.

- Ma…mais ?

- Allez ! C'est peut-être grave ce qu'il a.

Hinata finit par hocher la tête, le garde les avait regardés tous les deux. A peine ouvre t-il la porte que Naruto le pousse pour entrer aussi.

- Hep ! L'homme le saisit par le col .

- Je veux juste lui donner des trucs. Dit-il en battant des jambes pour que l'autre le lâche.

Il atterrit sur les fesses alors que le garde le lâche. Naruto décroche son sac à dos puis fouille rapidement dedans, il en ressort une couette et un coussin et pose le tout dans les bras fins de son amie.

- Euh…Na…Naruto-k...kun je...je ne euh…p…pourrai ja…jamais l'aus…ausculter av…avec t…tout ça. Je…je ne pou…pourrai même p…pas rentrer d…dans la ce…cellule. (1)

Le garde soupire, puis finit par hocher la tête alors qu'il insérait une clé dans la serrure.

- Pas plus de dix minutes…après tu sors gamin.

- Promis ! Lui sourit à pleines dents le blond.

Hinata met la couverture dans les bras de Naruto qui s'empresse de la suivre.

Hinata s'agenouille vite auprès de l'Uchiwa, alors qu'elle pose sa main sur le front de celui-ci. Naruto a toujours les mains prises et regarde la jeune femme faire, un peu inquiet.

- Naruto-kun apporte-moi le bol là-bas.

¨¨¨¨¨

Hinata lit de l'étonnement sur le visage du blond. Il est vrai que c'est la première fois qu'elle lui parle sans bégayer pour autant. Elle s'empresse alors d'ouvrir le kimono noir, revêtu trois jours plus tôt, pour vérifier si les plaies sur le torse du jeune homme, ne se sont pas infectées.

Elle pousse un léger soupir de soulagement en constatant que non.

_C'est juste une simple fièvre. Je voudrais m'en assurer mais… je n'ai pas le temps de regarder les bras ni les jambes. _

Elle jette un coup d'œil à Naruto qui est bien devant le bol mais le contemple bizarrement.

Elle en profite pour regarder les deux bras. Un nouveau soupir de soulagement traverse ses lèvres. _Il ne me reste plus qu'a regarder les jambes._

- Naruto-kun ?

- Dis, Hinata-chan…tu crois qu'il a pu être malade en buvant cette eau ? Elle a pas l'air net…

Hinata se lève pour rejoindre le blond, elle se tourne alors vers le garde.

- Il en a bu ?

- Pas à ma connaissance Hyûga-san.

Hinata continue à la fixer puis préfère la prendre avec elle. _Je la ferais analyser plus tard. _

- Naruto-kun, il faudrait…

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, que Naruto déposait déjà la tête de Sasuke, avec une délicatesse qui la surprit, sur un cousin. Ensuite il lui mis assez sommairement la couette dessus. Elle se proposa de bien la mettre sur les jambes.

_Pas de cellules infectée non plus. _

_¨¨¨¨¨_

Naruto remet la couette quand il se fige un moment, le kimono du brun était légèrement ouvert. Le blond se relève car les dix minutes étaient écoulées.

_Qu'est ce que c'était ces marques sur son corps ? _

Quand il fut à la sortie de la prison, il osa enfin froncer les sourcils. Il n'aimait pas cela, pas du tout, et il savait qu'Hinata était au courant de quelque chose. Il était impossible qu'elle n'ait rien vu. Son professionnalisme et son byakugan ne lui permettait pas d'avoir ignoré de telles traces...

A suivre…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(1) Je sais Hinata n'est pas très forte pour trouver des excuses…

**Voilà ! Je sais que cela fait un petit moment que vous l'attendez…désolée mais j'ai eu assez de difficultés avec ce chapitre que j'ai écrit trois fois. Il me satisfait comme cela, j'espère que cela sera de même pour vous. Donnez-moi vos impressions. **


	15. Lutte d'Octobre

Auteur : Tenshimizu

Base : Naruto

Disclaimers : Tout appartient malheureusement à Masashi Kishimoto, enfin le sabre de Naruto m'appartient mais il ne fait pas le poids face au perso.

**Note : Ma fic se passe dans la Next Génération mais elle ne suit aucunement le scénario, d'ailleurs j'ai un peu arrangé les persos à ma sauce. **

**Note2 : Alors…j'ai eu pas mal de problèmes de santé. Les fêtes sont arrivées et j'écris dans un autre fandom pour l'occasion. J'ai changé d'école et dû me remettre en ordre. Puis j'ai dû entamer des stages et faire les rapports qui vont avec…donc si vous avez lu tout ce blabla vous avez pu constater que je n'avais pas eu le temps d'écrire. Je suis donc désolée de poster ce chapitre aussi tardivement. **

**Note3 : Je vais être débordée par mon travail et je ne sais pas quand je serai capable de poster la suite…aux vacances peut-être…en tout cas…Sachez-le cette fic N'EST PAS ABANDONNEE !!!**

**Note 4 : Un grand Merci à ma Béta-lectrice Kalyn40**

**Réponse aux reviews impossible par mail. **

**Inari :** **_Je te remercie pour ta review. Je tiens compte de toutes les reviews que j'ai et que je vais avoir. Si on prend sur son temps pour écrire un mot à l'auteur, il est toujours agréable de savoir que la review n'est pas inutile. Toute review fait plaisir (peut-être un peu moins les négative lol). Tu me dis que tu n'aimes pas trop Naruto…ce côté naïf alors je me dis que tu ne dois pas beaucoup l'aimer dans le manga et l'animé aussi non ? Ah moins que ce soit moi qui le rende comme cela…le Naruto de ma fic, est la vision que j'ai moi-même de Naruto. Chaque personne a une vision différente du personnage et je suis désolée que la mienne ne te plaise pas des plus. Mais j'aimerai bien que tu me décrives dans ta review comment toi tu vois ce personnage. J'espère que tu auras pris la peine de lire ce long blabla._**

**Encore désolée pour le temps mis à poster ce chapitre.**

**Bonne lecture à tous !!! **

_Chapitre 15 : Lutte d'Octobre. _

Elle s'avance dans la pièce, l'air était encore plus chargé d'humidité que le mois précédent.

Cela faisait un moment qu'elle n'avait plus mis les pieds dans la prison.

Elle était agenouillée dans cette crasse, sur le sol dur de la cellule de l'Uchiwa.

Naruto depuis son arrivée ne cessait d'envoyer des regards noirs au garde.

Elle appliqua sa main sur le front brûlant du brun. Il devait avoir de la fièvre depuis plusieurs jours déjà au vu de la couleur de son teint ainsi qu'à sa respiration un peu saccadée.

Elle avait déjà parcouru le corps du jeune homme une fois, afin de refermer partiellement la plupart des blessures. Elle devait se l'avouer, Ibiki avait fait fort.

Le traitement avait commencé un mois plutôt. Elle n'avait pas encore eu le temps de retirer son autorisation mais le regrettait amèrement surtout en voyant l'état du gosse.

Mettant ses bras en dessous du dos et des jambes du jeune homme, elle n'eut aucune difficulté à soulever ce poids qui devait faire dans les 50 kg aux maximum.

¨¨¨

Heureusement quand elle quitta la prison, déjà plusieurs équipes de medic-nin étaient là.

D'après leurs uniformes, ils venaient de l'hôpital. Le jeune homme fut vite entre de bonnes mains.

Elle espérait vraiment que celui-ci allait se battre…qu'il allait se raccrocher à la vie.

Elle passa une main lasse sur son visage. Naruto avait débarqué chez elle alors qu'elle était au saut du lit. D'ailleurs elle regarda sa tenue. Le jeune shinobi ne lui avait même pas laissé le temps de revêtir quoi que ce soit de plus que ce qu'elle avait sur le dos. Soit, une simple nuisette en coton. Elle poussa un soupir, elle n'était déjà pas prise énormément au sérieux comme Hokage alors, avec une telle tenue au beau milieu de la rue. . . Le commérage n'allait pas tarder à s'élever dans Konoha, bien plus rapidement que le lever du soleil qui commençait à peine à changer de couleur. Alors qu'elle regagnait d'un pas rapide son domicile, elle savait que le pire n'était pas derrière. Dans quelques heures Naruto allait débarquer et elle savait à l'avance que la hauteur des décibels, ne serait jamais plus élevé que lors de cette prochaine réunion.

Le conseil avait intérêt à être de bonne humeur. Elle ne serait pas la seule à se farcir la rage et la colère du possesseur du Kyubi.

¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨

Shizune pousse un soupir en se laissant tomber sur un des sièges de la salle d'attente.

Elle n'avait cessé de courir depuis son réveil. Elle regarda l'horloge au-dessus de l'entrée. Cela faisait maintenant deux heures qu'elle était levée. Elle ferma les yeux. Elle avait dû courir à l'hôpital directement. Voir Naruto aux aurores et aussi paniqué ne présageait rien de bon. Quelle idée avait-elle eu d'acheter l'appartement juste à côté de celui de son maître ?

Elle n'avait eu que des problèmes depuis l'acquisition de ce domicile. Aussi bien du fait des voisins, que de son maître ou encore dans les cas urgents comme ce matin. Elle ne savait plus quand elle avait pu dormir une nuit entière pour la dernière fois. Enfin…le petit Uchiwa allait s'en sortir, du moins elle l'espérait vraiment. Naruto n'avait pas été des plus faciles non plus à calmer. Heureusement qu'elle avait été chercher les Hyûga et qu'elle avait pu croiser Nara père. Sinon elle n'aurait pas donné cher de la peau des infirmiers.

Elle poussa un soupir en se levant. Depuis quand tout avait-il dégénéré ? Depuis quand n'avait-elle plus vu un vrai sourire sur les lèvres du renard ? Mais surtout depuis quand n'avait-elle plus vu son maître taquiner celui-ci ? Depuis la venue de l'Uchiwa ou encore avant ?

Elle poussa encore un soupir. La journée risquait d'être particulièrement longue.

¨¨¨¨¨

Naruto venait de pousser la porte de la chambre. L'infirmière était encore aux côtés du brun.

- Hannah-san ? Demande t-il d'une voix qui lui paraissait lointaine.

- Tu peux rester Uzumaki-kun. Pas plus d'un à la fois ajoute t-elle alors que Hinata et Neji venaient d'entrer dans la pièce eux aussi.

Naruto se rapproche encore du corps étendu. Il passe par automatisme sa main dans les mèches brunes. Un effleurement, juste un contact pour s'assurer qu'il est encore vivant.

Puis serre les poings sur un sentiment de déjà vu. Il retient une fois de plus des larmes d'impuissance mais aussi des larmes de frustration car une fois de plus…il n'a pas pu arriver à temps. Une main vient de s'abattre sur son épaule. Juste un signe de réconfort car le contact a été fugace et il entend déjà des pas s'éloigner.

Naruto pousse un léger soupir alors que la solitude semble l'empoigner une fois de plus.

- Sasuke…dit-il dans un simple murmure alors qu'il empoigne la main de ce dernier.

Naruto fronce les sourcils, comme à chaque fois il ressent ce courant électrique.

Il se demandait, depuis un moment, si le fait qu'il ressente de l'électricité en la présence de Sasuke était dû à un effet de signe de Raiton du brun. Puisque celui-ci avait augmenté de puissance et qu'il n'avait pas su s'entraîner, il avait peut-être une surcharge électrique dans le corps. Il faudrait qu'il demande à Kakashi. Ces décharges le perturbaient un peu car c'était aussi peu après leur apparition qu'il avait eu plus de mal à aller voir Sasuke… Etait-ce vraiment Kyubi qui l'avait empêché ou un autre sentiment ?

Secouant la tête, Naruto reporta son attention sur le visage du brun.

- Ouvre les yeux... Murmure t-il sa main serrant plus fort celle du brun.

Il entendit du bruit derrière la porte puis que celle-ci s'ouvrit à la volée.

- Konohamaru-sama, nous sommes dans un hôpital ! Crie Ebisu.

Naruto se retourne vers son petit frère d'adoption qui semble des plus essoufflés.

Le blond fronce les sourcils en remarquant qu'il lui tend un morceau de papier.

- Je veille, dit-il en se redressant et reprenant son souffle dans la foulée.

Le papier en main, Naruto se retourne quand même vers Sasuke.

- J'y vais Sasuke. Je reviens ! Taches d'être réveillé d'ici là !

Naruto soupira légèrement. Il s'y attendait mais il aurait quand même voulu une réponse, pas de mot non, juste un geste même minime.

Saluant de la main Konohamaru il quitta la pièce. A peine les portes de l'hôpital passé, que la moue triste du blond disparaît pour faire place à une détermination jamais encore vue sur les traits du jeune homme.

¨¨¨¨¨

Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder l'heure. Chaque fois qu'elle avait fini de lire un dossier, elle recommençait, comptant chaque minute la séparant de la confrontation avec le blond.

Pas qu'elle est ait vraiment peur de son protégé lui-même, mais bien peur pour lui.

A force de se mettre le conseil à dos, il allait finir par lui aussi être jeté en prison pour insubordination. Elle soupira, en reposant son stylo. Depuis qu'elle avait repris le rôle de son grand-père, le conseil ne la lâchait plus. Elle devait faire ses preuves mais surtout, ses problèmes d'argent étaient connus de tous, alors cela rendait les vieux méfiants. Ils étaient eux-même plus confiants quand Jiraya dirigeait pendant son repos forcé. Le conseil ne cachait pas qu'il aurait préféré l' Ermite comme Hokage.

Elle fronça les sourcils. Trois heures s'étaient déjà écoulées depuis sa sortie du lit. Elle aurait cru que Naruto serait plus rapide à venir. Y aurait-il des complications avec l'état de l'Uchiwa ?

Alors qu'elle s'interrogeait sur le retard du blond, la porte s'ouvrit sur celui-ci.

Tsunade manque presque de sursauter en remarquant que pour une fois la porte n'a pas été manger le mur. La surprise la prend complètement en remarquant que Naruto ne dégage aucune aura de colère. Elle n'y comprend plus rien, car elle connaît chaque colère du blond et elle sait que celle-ci n'est pas une colère sourde. Naruto avance d'un pas calme et non précipité. Encore une anomalie à ajouter à son comportement. Cette fois-ci elle ne peut réprimer un frisson d'anticipation quand le sourire de renard apparaît aux coins des lèvres de son protégé. Il fallait se préparer au pire.

¨¨¨¨¨

Naruto balaye du regard la pièce, il avait fait appeler les membres du conseil peu avant.

Puisque ceux-ci se qualifient d'autorité de Konoha, toute la faute leur reviendrait.

Bien sûr, il irait demander des explications à Tsunade mais pas dans l'immédiat.

Sa priorité était de désarmer le conseil. Ils allaient regretter amèrement de ne pas l'avoir jeté dans une cellule lors de sa dernière visite. Il entend la porte s'ouvrir, cinq hommes imposant se tiennent dans l'entrée. Une fois de plus, son sourire de renard lui vient aux lèvres. Le spectacle pouvait enfin commencer.

¨¨¨¨¨

Elle n'était vraiment pas rassurée. Naruto était quelqu'un de sûr de lui, mais la confiance qu'il affiche devant le conseil n'a rien de naturel.

- Qu'est ce que tu nous veux encore, morveux ? Demande comme toujours le premier « sage ».

Tsunade pousse un soupir intérieur. La haine entre les deux partis était plus que visible, elle savait déjà à l'avance que cette journée serait longue, très longue.

Elle regarde Naruto s'installer sur la chaise face à l'assemblée de tables qui ne bougeaient plus depuis quelques années maintenant. Il attendait patiemment que les membres du conseil soient installés. A peine le premier sage assis que celui-ci crache.

- Alors ? Nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre.

- Libérez Sasuke !

Un soupir prit l'assemblée. Tsunade devait avouer elle-même être surprise.

Combien de fois faudrait-il pour que Naruto comprenne que ce n'était pas dans les intentions de ces vieux hiboux ?

- Arrêtez la torture aussi.

La, elle put clairement voir les anciens sursauter.

- Qui t'a parlé de ça ? Demande le deuxième sage.

- Personne.

Les membres du conseil se détendirent quelques secondes, avant de se rendre compte que leur attitude venaient de les trahir.

Naruto lui se contentait de sourire et de jouer avec un étrange papier.

- Par contre, Sasuke est à l'hôpital…

- Cela n'explique en rien ton accusation.

- Il avait des marques sur le corps. Kunai, shuriken, ninjato ainsi que d'autres petites armes dans le genre, sans parler des brûlures causées par des papiers explosifs.

- Il a très bien pu se blesser seul et à main nue. Dit le troisième sage.

- Oui. Pour ce qui est de la mâchoire, des côtes brisées et de sa jambe cassée.

Tsunade ne put qu'agrandir les yeux d'horreur à chaque nouvelle accusation.

Elle avait elle-même ausculté le brun un peu plutôt et avait pu constater de nombreuses fractures. Mais elle n'avait vu aucune marque de brûlure. A moins que ce ne soit caché là où elle n'avait osé regarder.

- Y a t-il tous ces éléments sur son dossier médical ? Demande avec un sourire le premier sage.

- La plupart, le reste…a disparu avec le temps. Un mois c'est long.

- Tu n'as donc aucune preuve. Sourit à son tour le second sage.

Tsunade continue à regarder Naruto qui n'a toujours pas enlevé son sourire de ses lèvres. Elle est sûre qu'il a un plan derrière la tête.

- Oh vous savez…

- Cesse donc cette mascarade Uzumaki ! S'emporte alors le troisième sage.

Le sourire de Naruto se fit plus grand, alors qu'il mettait ses deux mains sur la table.

- L'article deux dit que tout shinobi mineur du camp adverse a uniquement droit d'être prisonnier. Aucune torture ne doit lui être administrée. Sauf en temps de guerre bien sûr.(1)

- Et alors ? Demande pour la première fois le quatrième sage.

- Il me semble que nous ne sommes en temps de paix.

- Où veux tu en venir Naruto-kun ? Finit par demandé Tsunade, elle aussi intriguée par ce que voulait dire le blond.

- C'est simple. Vous libérez Sasuke et cessez toute torture contre lui. Car les autres villages, eux n'auront que faire si j'ai « des preuves » par rapport à cette affaire. Bien sûr, si le pays du feu apprend cela, il y aura moins de demandes d'emploi non ?

- Tu t'attaquerais à l'économie de notre village Uzumaki !

Naruto se contente de bailler ainsi que de hausser les épaules.

- Et tu veux être Hokage ? Demande d'un ton acide le cinquième sage.

- Je serai l'Hokage le plus puissant de Konoha mais seulement selon mon nindo !

- Ton nindo hein ?

- De continuer à me relever quel que soit le nombre de fois où je tombe. De devenir fort, afin de protéger ce qui m'est cher !

- Et qu'est-ce donc Naruto-kun ? Demande t-elle avec déjà un sourire aux lèvres.

- Le village tout entier ! C'est lui que je veux protéger. _Mais surtout les personnes qui m'ont aidé à sortir des ténèbres,_ continue t-il en pensée.

Naruto serre fermement les poings.

- Donnez-lui une deuxième chance bordel !

Tsunade le regarde resserrer encore plus les poings, jusqu'à voir le liquide carmin se répandre autour de ceux-ci. Mais ce qui la surprend le plus, ce sont les larmes qu'elle voit couler le long des yeux du blond alors qu'il a déjà baissé la tête.

Elle pousse un soupir, puis ne peut empêcher un sourire de lui venir aux lèvres.

- Entendu !

¨¨¨¨¨

Naruto serre encore plus ses poings, d'ailleurs il ressent juste un moment le liquide carmin se répandre sur ses poings. Il ferme aussi les yeux, conscient que les larmes y coulent depuis qu'il a baissé la tête.

- Entendu !

Naruto remonte vivement la tête. Il regarde l'Hokage pour être sûr qu'il a bien compris.

C'est un immense sourire qui lui vient aux lèvres alors qu'il se précipite dans les bras de la sixième. Il ne souffle pas un merci, même s'il le pense. Il enserre encore un peu la femme puis se recule en frottant la main derrière sa tête alors qu'il lâche un rire gêné.

Il était prêt à quitter la pièce quand la voix de Tsunade le rappelle.

- Sache quand même qu'il devra finir sa peine.

- Sa peine ?

- Deux mois encore. Il a quand même déserté le village.

Naruto ne dit rien et se contente de partir. Il ne sait pas combien de temps les membres du conseil aurait retenu Sasuke en prison. A vie ? Peut-être moins…

Naruto pousse un soupir. Avant tout, il fallait que Sasuke se réveille.

¨¨¨¨¨

Les membres du conseil venaient de se lever.

- Qu'avez-vous fait ?

- Je me porte garante de ce qui pourrait arriver.

- Si Konoha est perdu nous vous aurons prévenu !

- Elle en prend note. Dit Jiraya en entrant dans la salle.

Les sages firent un simple signe avant de disparaître.

- Alors ? Demande Jiraya. Il sait quand même se servir de sa cervelle hein ?

- Pfff. Il nous en fera voir de toutes les couleurs. J'ai hâte qu'il prenne ma place, ajoute-t-elle avec un sourire.

Jiraya s'approche des différents portraits.

- Il arrivera sûrement à les dépasser. Je ne me fais pas de soucis pour ce gamin.

- Oui, Konoha sera en de bonne main.

Tous deux regardèrent par la fenêtre, un garçon blond courir à pleine vitesse vers l'hôpital.

A suivre…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**1**) Je n'ai pas la moindre idée si cette régle existe vraiment ni quel régle est l'article deux. C'est pour le besoin de ma fic même si j'essaye d'être le plus juste possible. Je le dis pour ne pas induire en erreur ceux qui pourrait prendre cette article 2 comme vérité.

**Voilà ! Je suis vraiment désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps. J'espère que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur de votre attente. N'oubliez pas de me donner vos impressions ! Sayonara **


	16. Sentiments d'Automne

Auteur : Tenshimizu

Base : Naruto

Disclaimers : Tout appartient malheureusement à Masashi Kishimoto enfin le garde de Sasuke, Hannah, Ishi ainsi que le sabre de Naruto m'appartiennent mais c'est pas vraiment important. 

**Note : Ma fic se passe dans la Next Génération mais elle ne suit aucunement le scénario, d'ailleurs j'ai un peu arrangé les persos à ma sauce. **

**Note2 : Je ne sais pas quand je pourrai poster le prochain chapitre. J'ai pu écrire celui-ci rapidement parce que j'étais en vacances mais je ne pense pas pouvoir avoir la possibilité de poster un nouveau chapitre avant les prochaines vacances. J'espère que vous patienterez jusque là. Mais d'ici là, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! **

**Note 3 : Un grand merci à ma Béta-lectrice…Kalyn40 **

_Chapitre 16 : Sentiments d'Automne. _

Hinata pousse un léger soupir. Elle était dans les rues de Konoha, cela faisait un moment qu'elle avait quitté l'hôpital mais elle devait surtout mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées.

Elle se rendait compte qu'elle s'était rapproché du brun. Que finalement elle était sa seule amie. Naruto les avaient rapprochés en un sens. Amoureuse du blond, elle donnait quand même des nouvelles à l'Uchiwa puis elle le soignait aussi. Elle comprenait aussi mieux pourquoi le brun avait une telle importance dans le cœur de Naruto. Elle n'était pas de celles qui se disaient qu'il pouvait trouver mieux…Elle croyait que le cœur ne trouvera jamais mieux que ce qui le faisait battre. Donc, elle avait commencé à s'intéresser au brun pour voir ce qu'aimait Naruto en lui…Petit à petit elle avait vu un jeune homme fort mais en même temps fragile. Intelligent et terre-à-terre mais pourtant si naïf. Elle avait appris à le connaître peu à peu et à l'apprécier. Souvent, il lui faisait penser à sa petite sœur, Hanabi. Peut-être est-ce le lot des surdoués.

Car Neji lui-même avait cette part de naïveté et de fragilité.

Elle pousse la porte de la librairie et sort une liste de sa poche.

Se mouvant dans les rayons qu'elle connaissait par cœur à présent, elle trouve directement l'ouvrage qu'elle cherchait. Sasuke n'était encore réveillé mais elle savait à l'avance ce que Naruto allait lui demander. Un livre pour que le brun ne s'ennuie pas.

Elle prenait chaque fois, un seul livre. Elle espérait ainsi que le brun prendrait les présents de Naruto comme des cadeaux et non comme de simples passe-temps.

Arrivée devant le libraire elle sourit.

- Encore chez Uzumaki ?

- Oui. Merci.

- C'est pour l'Uchiwa ?

Hinata hoche la tête cette fois. Elle vit que l'homme glissait quelque chose en supplément dans le sac en papier. Cet homme était un des rares commerçants à faire confiance à Naruto.

Car il avait accepté que celui-ci paie tous ses achats à la fin du mois contrairement à d'autres qui ne voulaient même pas qu'il entre dans leurs boutiques.

Fermant la porte derrière elle et avançant de nouveau dans les rues, elle ne peut s'empêcher de soupirer. Depuis qu'elle avait vu le brun dans son lit d'hôpital, un sentiment de culpabilité lui empoignait le cœur. Perdue dans ses pensées elle ne regardait pas où elle allait, et encore moins un caillou sortir du sol sur ce chemin uniquement constitué de terre.

Bref, ce qui devait arriver, arriva dans pareille circonstance. Hinata trébucha et faillit même s'étaler sur le sol si deux bras puissants ne l'avaient maintenue loin de celui-ci.

Hinata repris un peu ses esprits en remarquant que dans sa chute elle avait laissé s'échapper le livre du brun. Se redressant à l'aide des bras qui la maintenaient toujours, elle put distinguer le visage de son sauveur ou du moins ce que celui-ci voulait bien en montrer…pas grand chose.

- Gomen Shino-kun. Murmure Hinata en rougissant un peu de sa maladresse.

- Tu as mal ?

- Non. Répondit-elle vivement. Elle vit alors le jeune homme se pencher et récupérer le livre un peu plus loin. Il lui mit dans les bras en demandant.

- Fatiguée ?

- Un peu, avoue t-elle quand même. Elle ne savait pourquoi mais Shino l'avait toujours un peu impressionné de la même façon que son cousin ou encore Sasuke.

Non, c'était autre chose. Elle avait un grand respect pour ce garçon. Chaque fois qu'elle le voyait, elle se sentait un peu prise au dépourvu, car elle ressentait du réconfort en sa présence, elle ne savait absolument rien lui cacher en plus. Mettant ses idées de côtés, elle commence à laisser son ami mais celui-ci la retient par le bras.

- Par rapport à la mission ?

Hinata fut un peu troublée et sur le moment elle ne savait pas quoi vraiment répondre. Bien que la mission soit un élément de sa fatigue, c'était autre chose qui lui minait le moral. Heureusement Kiba arriva à ce moment là.

- Arrête ! T'as pas besoin de la passer sous interrogatoire Shino !

Comme à son habitude le jeune homme ne répondit pas. Hinata leur sourit à tous les deux avant de reprendre sa route.

- Où vas tu ? demande une nouvelle fois Shino

- Elle va à l'hôpital.

En s'éloignant, elle entendit le chien expliquer un peu l'état de santé dans lequel l'Uchiwa était. Elle pousse un petit soupir. Une chose qu'elle n'aurait pas à faire.

¨¨¨

Elle pousse la porte de l'hôpital, une fois de plus son sentiment de culpabilité viens frapper son cœur. C'est d'un pas moins vif qu'elle monte les deux étages. Pour finir, elle s'arrête dans la salle d'attente située à trois chambres de celle du brun. Elle s'assied pour reprendre bonne figure alors qu'elle tient le livre. Mais cela la fait basculer dans le passé.

**Flash Back// Naruto venait à peine de sortir. Elle n'était pas sûre que celui-ci n'ait rien remarqué. Cela faisait deux semaines que Sasuke était torturé à présent.**

**Et elle ne savait comment l'aider autrement que par ses soins. Elle aurait pu demander de l'aide à Naruto, celui-ci trouvait toujours des solutions mais elle avait promis de ne rien lui dire. Avec cela elle ne pouvait mettre au courant Kiba, Sai, Shikamaru ou encore Choji sans que ceux-ci n'alertent le jeune homme blond. Shino ne se sentirait pas concerné par le problème donc cela ne l'aidait pas non plus. Son cousin était peut-être au courant mais ne pouvait vraiment l'aider…puis si elle mettait Neji dans la confidence, il se sentirait mal par rapport à Naruto et cela il n'en était pas question. En réalité elle était seule devant ce problème car même si elle en parlait à Sakura ou Tenten, celles-ci iraient prévenir le blond pensant bien faire. Il en était de même avec Lee ou Ino. **

**¨¨¨**

**Vérifiant une fois de plus les plaies, elle se dit que le soigner, était tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire. Elle se releva en prenant au passage l'eau. Hinata se dirigea vers la sortie. Il fallait qu'elle analyse cette eau au calme. **

**Mais à peine fut-elle au manoir qu'un petit oiseau vint se poser sur sa fenêtre.**

**_Mission_ pense t-elle en recouvrant l'eau pour que de nouvelles bactéries ne s'ajoutent pendant son absence. **

**¨¨¨**

**Alors qu'elle était devant l'Hokage avec ses deux compagnons et Kurenai, celle-ci leur tend un parchemin. Hinata n'aimait pas vraiment l'attitude de l'Hokage à ce moment, il y avait beaucoup de culpabilité sur le visage mais aussi de la résignation. Cela ne présageait rien de bon. **

**- Deux semaines ? Crie Kurenai en ouvrant le parchemin.**

**- Quoi ? crie à son tour Kiba **

- **Est-ce vraiment sérieux Hokage-sama ? demande quand même Kurenai **

- **Oui. Vous devez partir en infiltration pendant deux semaines pour monsieur Kameri. Grâce à cette mission, l'économie du village va remonter et nous pourrons recommencer à un rythme plus adapté pour les blessés au moins. Hinata reçut le choc de plein fouet. Intérieurement elle hurlait et se rongeait les ongles. Comment allait-elle faire maintenant pour continuer à soigner l'Uchiwa ? Puis elle se calma, Naruto allait prendre soin de Sasuke. Ainsi il découvrirait les nombreuses marques et elle n'aurait pas perdu la confiance du brun. Car qu'elle garde un peu de la confiance de Sasuke était vital pour le brun. **

**Même s'il n'en montrait rien, elle savait qu'il cherchait des gens sur qui il pouvait compter. Sans cela il n'aurait plus rien à quoi se raccrocher. Revenant dans le présent, elle quitte la pièce en compagnie de ses deux amis alors que Kurenai était déjà partie.**

**- L'Hokage n'était pas dans son assiette, déclare Kiba. Elle avait une drôle d'odeur et Akamaru est d'accord avec moi. N'est ce pas ? **

**- Woaouf déclare le chien qui avait bien grandi maintenant et qui arrivait, juste en dessous du torse de son maître. **

- **Les insectes n'étaient pas tranquilles approuve lui aussi Shino.**

- **Hina-chan ? demande quand même Kiba **

**Elle hoche la tête pour leur montrer qu'elle aussi avait remarqué. **

**¨¨¨**

**En quelques heures, ils étaient aux portes du village. Elle n'était pas vraiment rassurée. **

**Elle était justement prête à franchir la porte lorsqu'une discussion parvint à ses oreilles. **

**- Tu as entendu ? **

**- Oui. Bien sûr. **

- **Le conseil a fait fort cette fois ricane la première voix **

- **Pour sûr ! **

- **N'empêche, je croyais que l'Hokage aurait agi avant eux. Je pensais qu'elle aimait pas l'Uchiwa. **

- **Bah cela revient au même au fond. **

- **Ouais ! Maintenant il ne lui reste qu'à crever ce chien d'Uchiwa. **

- **Quand même, ricane cette fois la deuxième voix. C'était magistral d'envoyer le démon renard en mission. Pour combien de temps encore ? **

- **Oh, il en a pour trois semaines, sinon plus. **

**De grands éclats de rire se firent entendre. Hinata c'était figée. Elle ne pouvait quand même pas y aller. Sasuke allait mourir ! Elle avait déjà passé de nouveau les portes que Kurenai la retint par le bras. **

**- Hinata-chan écoute-moi. Uchiwa-kun est solide. Il ne va pas mourir pour si peu, il connaît la solitude…puis c'est un ninja, il comprendra tout seul. Maintenant ce qui importe c'est la mission. La mission et en même temps tout ce qu'elle pourrait rapporter de bénéfique au village. **

**Hinata jette encore un œil vers la prison. **

**- Viens, il ne craint rien ajoute encore Kurenai avec un sourire.**

**Voyant que sa protégée ne bougeait pas, elle lui prit la main comme lors de leur première mission. (1) Pour la guider mais aussi pour passer ce cap. Hinata vit les portes se refermer, sans qu'elle ne puisse rien y faire. //Fin Flash Back.**

**¨¨¨**

Elle sentit peu à peu les larmes couler le long de ses joues. Elle s'en voulait tellement, elle aurait dû faire quelque chose, ne pas se laisser entraîner au dehors du village. C'était à cause d'elle que Sasuke était dans cet état. C'était sa faute ! Elle ne se le pardonnerait jamais, Sasuke non plus et encore moins Naruto. Elle ne pouvait empêcher ses larmes de couler même si jusqu'ici elle les avaient plus d'une fois effacées.

- Hinata-chan ?

Elle se tendit et se pétrifia alors que Naruto venait de lui prendre la main entre ses doigts.

¨¨¨¨¨

Naruto avait quitté le bureau de l'Hokage le plus vite possible. A peine le bâtiment quitté qu'il s'était mis à courir en direction de l'hôpital. C'est donc assez essoufflé qu'il passe les portes du bâtiment médical. Mais il ne ralentit pas pour autant l'allure. C'est avec la même vitesse qu'il traverse le couloir et monte les deux étages. Pourtant quelque chose le stoppa net dans sa course. Il venait d'être saisi par le col au sommet des escaliers.

- Uzumaki-kun ! On ne court pas dans les couloirs.

- Vous pouvez me reposer maintenant Ishi-san ? Râle le blond.

Le medic-nin qui devait faire dans les deux mètres dépose Naruto sur ses pieds mais ne le lâche pas pour autant.

- Ishi-san !!!

- Calme-toi d'abord !

Le renard pousse un soupir alors que de son autre main le médecin remettait ses lunettes en place. Après quelques minutes il accepte de le lâcher. Conscient du regard de l'homme posé sur lui, Naruto ne reprend pas sa course. Naruto savait bien que celui-ci pouvait très bien demander à Hannah de l'empêcher d'entrer dans la chambre de Sasuke et l'infirmière avait des moyens très persuasifs pour se faire comprendre. Naruto ressentit quand même un léger frisson en s'imaginant la jeune femme. Ses cheveux bruns attachés en un chignon sévère, ses yeux noisette le foudroyant du regard mais surtout avec une corde en main, elle avait même de temps en temps un kunai en supplément. Si Naruto ne savait pas que la jeune femme appartenait à la famille très éloignée mais à la famille quand même de Tsunade il en aurait vraiment été étonné. Elles avaient toutes deux le même sale caractère conclut le blond.

Alors qu'il avançait dans le couloir à une vitesse modérée, il crut voir une silhouette reconnaissable. S'arrêtant pour de bon cette fois, il jette un coup d'œil dans le deuxième couloir.

- Hinata-chan ? Appelle t-il doucement étonné de la voir là. Il s'était attendu à la voir dans la chambre à la rigueur mais pas dans la salle d'attente. S'approchant, il lâche alors son nom avec surprise.

- Hinata-chan ? Il s'avance vivement en prenant sa main dans la sienne. Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Tu as des problèmes ? C'est Sasuke ? Demande t-il cette fois-ci en sentant sa gorge se serrer.

- N…non. murmure faiblement la jeune fille.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as alors ? Demande doucement le blond.

- R…rien. Lui répondit celle-ci encore plus faiblement.

Naruto fronce les sourcils, il avait toujours connu Hinata avec un sourire aux lèvres, mais contrairement au sien, il savait que ceux de la jeune fille étaient vrais.

Donc, la voir dans cet état lui faisait bizarre. Il ne savait pas vraiment non plus comment la consoler.

- C'est ta blessure ? murmure t-il

Hinata relève un peu le visage et lui lance un regard d'interrogation.

- M…ma ble…blessure ?

- Oui, tu sais celle dont tu m'as parlé, il y plusieurs mois ! Tu sais celle qu'il te fallait du temps. Elle te fait mal ? Elle est pas encore cicatrisée ? Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? Il faut peut-être appeler le méde...

Naruto se tut alors que Hinata retrouvait peu à peu le sourire.

- Ca va mieux murmure t-elle

- Et ta blessure ? demande t-il quand même inquiet.

- Elle ci…cicatrise t…tous les jours un…un p…peu p..plus.

- C'est long !

Hinata esquisse un sourire timide. Naruto lui en rend un plus grand.

- Si tu as des ennuis tu me le dis hein ? Même si c'est avec Neji !

Cette fois-ci elle lui offre un vrai sourire. Elle avait eu un peu peur en entendant la voix de Naruto. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il la voit dans cet état mais comme toujours Naruto ne l'avait pas jugée, il s'était simplement inquiété. Pour elle mais aussi pour Sasuke, mais le danger écarté de celui-ci, son inquiétude s'était de nouveau tournée vers elle. Naruto avait tant de douceur en lui, tant de gentillesse. Chaque mot lui réchauffait un peu plus le cœur. Sasuke allait vraiment avoir de la chance. Pour l'instant elle profitait égoïstement de ce moment, sachant qu'elle ne pourrait jamais être plus proche qu'elle ne l'était à présent du blond.

- Merci murmure t-elle.

- C'est moi qui te remercie rigole le blond. J'aurai jamais cru qu'une fille aussi géniale que toi accepte de devenir mon amie ! Rigole le blond.

Puis le rire de Naruto s'arrête mais son sourire reste sur ses lèvres. Il tend la main vers elle. Un peu confuse, elle avance la main en tremblant vers celle tendue.

Naruto attrape sa main d'une poigne solide.

- Sasuke doit aussi te remercier.

- Je…je ne crois pas murmure t-elle.

- Dis pas de bêtise Hinata-chan. Il eut un sourire un peu plus triste sur le visage alors qu'il la tirait vers la chambre.

- Rien qu'avec ta présence tu as fait beaucoup Hinata-chan.

A cette phrase elle sentit son cœur se réchauffer un peu plus. Oui, Sasuke avait beaucoup de chance d'être aimé par une personne telle que Naruto. Mais elle savait qu'elle avait droit à un sentiment précieux aussi. Savoir qu'elle avait une place dans l'existence de Naruto lui suffisait amplement… Elle souhaitait de tout son cœur que Naruto soit heureux, qu'il rayonne. Oui, elle faisait ce vœu.

A suivre…

(1) Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il s'est passé lors de la première mission de l'équipe de Hina donc j'invente.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Voilà, on ne passe pas beaucoup du côté de Sasuke ou encore de Naruto mais il me semblait que ce chapitre était important. Peut-être que certains n'aimeront pas que je me centre uniquement sur les sentiments d'Hinata mais…ce chapitre me tenait à cœur. Tout simplement. J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre que j'ai quand même eu du mal à écrire. Donnez-moi vos impressions. Sayonara **


	17. Reveil revelateur

Auteur : Tenshimizu

Base : Naruto

Disclaimers : Tout appartient malheureusement à Masashi Kishimoto enfin le garde de Sasuke, Hannah, Ishi ainsi que le sabre de Naruto m'appartiennent mais c'est pas vraiment important. 

**Note : Ma fic se passe dans la Next Génération mais elle ne suit aucunement le scénario, d'ailleurs j'ai un peu arrangé les persos à ma sauce. **

**Note 2 : Je ne sais pas quand je pourrai poster le prochain chapitre. J'ai pu écrire celui-ci rapidement parce que j'étais en vacances mais je ne pense pas pouvoir avoir la possibilité de poster un nouveau chapitre avant les prochaines vacances. J'espère que vous patienterez jusque là. Mais d'ici là, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

**Note 3: Un grand merci à ma Béta-lectrice Kalyn40**

**Réponse aux reviews impossible par mail **

**Naruto-gril : Je tiens à te remercier de tes nombreuses reviews, cela m'a fait très plaisir . Comme tu le vois, je poste enfin la suite, et j'espère que ce chapitre tant attendu te plaira. **

_Chapitre 17 : Réveil révélateur _

Elle avançait dans la clairière cherchant du regard son co-équipier. Les cris qu'elle entend l'aide un peu à s'y retrouver. Elle le voit perché en haut d'un arbre en train de faire des acrobaties qu'il nomme entraînement.

- Lee, appelle t-elle.

Le jeune homme continuait ses pirouettes ainsi que ses coups dans le vide.

- Lee, recommence t-elle un peu plus fort

Elle attend une fois de plus une réaction mais toujours rien. Serrant les poings, elle sent clairement sa veine grossir sur sa tempe. Elle s'était déplacée spécialement pour lui et voilà ce qu'elle recueillait ?

- LEE !

Cette fois-ci, elle vit le jeune homme sursauter et manquer tomber de sa branche.

- Ah…Tenten. Après un sourire, il décide de descendre la rejoindre. Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? redemande la jeune femme

- Ben oui pour que tu interromps mon entraînement.

- Imbécile, déclare t-elle en lui envoyant son poing dans la figure que Lee arrête avec un peu de difficulté quand même.

- C'est toi qui m'as dit que tu voulais des nouvelles de Uchiwa mais que tu osais pas aller à l'hôpital.

- Il va comment ?

Tenten pousse un soupir. Lee était vraiment quelqu'un de bizarre, il se faisait du mouron pour quelqu'un et le lendemain il l'oubliait complètement.

- Il a eu pas mal de blessures. Notamment les côtes cassées, les medic-nins lui ont recassées car selon eux, ce n'était pas bon pour lui et ils ne peuvent pas les réparer avec du chakra, c'est un peu trop risqué. En réalité tant que Sasuke a de la fièvre ses jours sont en danger et il pourra enfin se réveiller mais personne ne sait encore quand.

- Cela ne fait que deux jours non ?

- Oui, seulement deux jours soupire Tenten en s'appuyant sur l'arbre

- Et Uzumaki ?

- A la bibliothèque.

- QUOI ?

¨¨¨¨¨

Neji avançait dans les rues de Konoha, il eut un petit sourire aux lèvres.

Naruto… Dire qu'avant c'était au rest,aurant de ramens qu'on le trouvait systématiquement alors que maintenant c'était la bibliothèque l'endroit où on était sûr de le trouver.

Le destin avait un humour particulier surtout quand on savait qu'au début le blond ne s'approchait jamais de cet endroit et n'y rentrait pas non plus, il évitait l'endroit comme on essaye d'échapper à un ennemi particulièrement tenace. Neji pousse la porte du bâtiment et son sourire s'élargit un peu quand il le trouve à la table habituelle. Il est quand même étonné que Choji soit également là.

- Shika, tu pourras m'en dire plus ? demande le renard en se levant

- Galèèère, tu peux pas faire cela tout seul ?

- T'es le meilleur dans ce genre de recherche lui réplique le blond. Puis Neji va venir t'aider…Pas vrai ?

Il ne fit qu'un hochement de tête, Naruto était devenu très fort depuis leur mission commune, il savait déjà que le jeune homme l'avait repéré. Oui, Naruto était devenu très fort et pas seulement physiquement. Son sourire était plus vrai aussi.

- A plus les gars, cria-t-il en passant à côté de lui et après lui avoir touché l'épaule.

Avec un petit sourire pour l'Uzumaki, il se dirige vers la table et s'assied.

- Alors ? Demande Neiji en s'asseyant

- Raiton.

- Sasuke ?

- Sasuke.

- Il devrait quand même s'en rendre compte maintenant.

- Bah, c'est Naruto.

Neji ne fit que hocher la tête, il n'avait rien à ajouter, c'était simplement Naruto.

¨¨¨¨¨

Naruto entre dans la pièce et se dirige directement vers le lit. C'est par habitude qu'il se saisit de la main du brun, il a du mal à ne pas la lâcher alors qu'il ressent une nouvelle décharge.

Il commençait vraiment à s'inquiéter sur la nature de ce courant, il espérait que ce n'était pas quelque chose de dangereux pour Sasuke. Mais il n'en était pas sûr alors il avait commencé à chercher un moyen, une technique pour extraire l'électricité de son corps, pour qu'il ne fasse pas de surcharge. Il avait peur que cela soit lié à sa fièvre. Serrant un peu plus la main de Sasuke dans la sienne il ferme les yeux. _Sasuke…_

Il serra un peu plus la main dans la sienne en signe d'impuissance.

_Pourquoi j'arrive toujours trop tard ? Pourquoi une seule fois, je ne pourrais pas être là pour l'empêcher de souffrir une fois de plus…Sasuke… Je suis tellement nul… Je t'amène que des ennuis. _

Avec un sourire triste Naruto sentit les larmes couler le long de ses joues mais ne fit rien pour les arrêter. _J'en ai marre ! Quand est-ce que le monde arrêtera de s'acharner sur toi et Gaara ? _Naruto serra encore plus fort la main. _Etes-ce une punition ? Vais-je toute ma vie voir souffrir les gens __que j'aime __pour __payer __les crimes que le démon avait __commis __par le passé ? _

Les larmes continuèrent de tomber alors que Naruto avait baissé la tête, une de ses gouttes d'eau salée plus audacieuse tomba juste contre le visage du brun alors que Naruto était maintenant en train de pleurer sur la main qu'il tenait désespérément.

¨¨¨¨¨

Naruto ne vit pas alors les cils du brun tressaillir, ni les yeux noirs s'ouvrir petit à petit.

- Naru…to murmure t-il faiblement

Sasuke ne trouva pas la force de froncer les sourcils même s'il n'en pensait pas moins.

Le blond ne se redressait pas. Il était bien tenté de le secouer sans pour autant y parvenir, tout son corps lui faisait atrocement mal et sa tête lui paraissait très lourde. Il essaya quand même de bouger la main pour toucher les mèches blondes et soyeuses sous ses doigts.

Mais il ne put bouger un seul doigt tellement elle était serrée dans le chaud étau qu'était les mains de Naruto.

- Naru…to, retente-t-il mais de nouveau aucune réponse ni de geste ne se fit.

Poussant un petit soupir malgré la douleur de sa gorge depuis son réveil. Il essaya alors de distinguer le visage qu'il n'avait plus vu depuis des mois ou peut-être moins il ne savait pas vraiment. Mais il ne peut rien en voir alors que Naruto avait enfoui son visage entre ses main, une de ses mains enserrent la sienne. Malgré sa soif Sasuke préféra rester muet.

¨¨¨

Sasuke continue de regarder son meilleur ami pendant un moment. Il ne savait combien de temps s'était déjà écoulé mais il ne se lassait pas de contempler les mèches blondes, ni le corps avachi sur la chaise contre le lit. N'arrêtant pas de suivre et encore suivre les courbes de son ami, il devait connaître le moindre ton de couleur de lui ainsi que de chaque emplacement des emblèmes qui composait les vêtements du blond.

Un mouvement lui fit tourner la tête du spectacle qu'il se permettait depuis son réveil.

- Uchiwa-kun ? Murmura faiblement l'intruse.

Sasuke lui fit un petit hochement de tête.

- Soif…murmura t-il à son tour à la jeune femme.

Cela ne lui faisait pas particulièrement plaisir de se montrer faible devant la jeune femme mais il s'était déjà retrouvé au plus mal devant elle. Donc ce n'est qu'avec un peu de honte qu'il demandait de l'aide à la brune.

Celle-ci lui fit un faible sourire puis avanca vers lui et lui donne le verre qui reposait sur la table de nuit. Elle l'aida à boire un peu puis repose le verre à sa place.

- Désolée murmure t-elle

Sasuke la dévisage un moment, ne comprenant pas vraiment où elle voulait en venir.

C'était vrai que la présence de la jeune femme comme à chaque fois l'énervait un peu.

Il ne pouvait s'en empêcher même s'il reconnaissait la valeur de celle-ci, même s'il n'était pas prêt de lui dire, ce n'était pas une raison suffisante à ses excuses. Même si la Hyûga avait pu lire en lui avec sa pupille blanche.

- Pardonne-moi murmure t-elle une fois de plus.

Ne supportant plus le silence, l'héritière des Hyûga s'enfuit.

Sasuke resta un moment à regarder la porte. Il ne comprenait pas le comportement de la jeune femme. Fronçant les sourcils, il repasse la visite dans sa tête. Soudain un éclair passa parmi le brouillard de son esprit. Hinata ne s'était pas du tout comporté normalement. Cela ne l'avait pas choqué sur le moment trop pris à se demander la raison des excuses de la jeune femme mais il était évident maintenant que cela cachait quelque chose de profond. Car, depuis quand la brune ne bégayait plus en sa présence ? Du moins pas prise dans son rôle de medic-nin… Puis celle-ci se triturait les doigts bien plus désespérément qu'elle ne le faisait habituellement. Il lui avait semblé aussi la voir trembler.

Il se passait quelque chose, qui devait être assez dangereux ou inquiétant pour que la « douce » Hinata perde son sourire. Il essayerait de se renseigner sinon il irait voir la jeune femme en personne.

Mettant toutes ses pensées de côté, Sasuke retourna à la contemplation de son ami.

Peu à peu, ses yeux se ferment et le brun s'endormit.

¨¨¨¨¨

Naruto ouvrit les yeux au matin. Il se traite de tous les noms alors que le soleil changeait de la couleur rose au doré. Il rageait, il s'était endormi. Poussant un soupir, il lâche la main de Sasuke pour contempler le visage toujours endormi. Sa main tremblant un peu se déposant sur le front du brun. Cette fois-ci un soupir de soulagement s'échappa des lèvres de Naruto. _Il n'a plus de fièvre. _Naruto fit glisser sa main doucement sur la joue du possesseur du sharigan jusqu'au cou de celui-ci. Un petit sourire lui vient aux lèvres alors qu'il constatait que le pouls de brun battait normalement.

Naruto se redresse un peu, il contemple un moment le brun. Il pousse un nouveau soupir résigné. Sasuke ne semblait pas prêt à se réveiller. Bien sûr, il lui avait semblé que celui-ci avait la tête un peu plus haute mais cela devait être un effet de son imagination.

Finalement il mit ses deux mains sur le bord du lit et s'apprête à se lever. La tête baissée sur ses mains pour se donner le courage de partir.

- Na…ru…to

Le blond redresse vivement la tête vers Sasuke et le fixe. Avait-il bien entendu ?

Observant le dormeur, Naruto ne put que constater que celui-ci semblait profondément endormi et que finalement c'était lui qui rêvait. Il se leva pour de bon et allait faire demi-tour quand quelque chose s'accrocha à sa manche. Naruto pousse un grognement rageur alors qu'il avait réussi à se prendre le morceau de tissu dans les coins pointus de la table de nuit. Se retournant pour se libérer. Il reste pétrifié.

- Na…ru…to, murmure faiblement le brun.

Le renard le vit essayer de battre les cils, ce n'était pas la table de nuit qui l'avait retenu mais bel et bien Sasuke. D'ailleurs même si celui-ci avait du mal à ouvrir les yeux, il le tenait toujours fermement. Naruto se sentit sourire bêtement. N'y tenant plus, il se jeta sur le corps de son meilleur ami pour le serrer contre lui.

- Sasuke, fit-il dans un murmure.

¨¨¨¨¨

Sasuke n'avait put qu'agrandir les yeux de surprise après cette étreinte forte mais douce à la fois. Il se laissa aller un peu à l'étreinte donnée. Naruto se redressa de lui-même et lui fit un faible sourire. Sasuke se redresse doucement et glissa son dos contre le coussin.

Naruto le regardait avec un sourire bien moins éblouissant de ce qu'il aurait cru, il le trouvait même triste. Une fois de plus Naruto vient se coller à lui.

- Sasuke, murmure t-il une fois de plus mais cette fois-ci l'étreinte fut plus forte mais pas moins douce ni chaleureuse.

- Je suis désolé. Murmure t-il

Sasuke fronce les sourcils. Qu'avaient donc Naruto et Hinata? Les deux personnes proches de lui, lui demandaient pardon ? Cette situation l'énervait un peu surtout que les deux jeunes gens n'avaient mais alors rien à se reprocher vis-à-vis de lui au contraire. Sasuke savait que s'il était moins fier le mot merci aurait déjà franchi ses lèvres.

- Pardonne-moi.

Sasuke fut tenté de lancer un pourquoi acide mais il savait ne pas avoir retrouvé toute la capacité de ses cordes vocales puis il ne voulait pas blesser le blond.

Naruto s'éloigne un peu de lui jusqu'à se détacher de lui-même mais sans pour autant se lever du lit. Il avait le visage baissé.

- J'avais promis de ne pas te laisser, murmure t-il d'une voix que Sasuke devinait contenue de sanglot.

- Tu devais bien aller en mission, baka ! Cracha t-il plus sèchement qu'il l'avait voulu. Il se sentait mal dans son cœur surtout après avoir vu le sourire triste de son ami mais d'avoir crié lui avait fait revenir un haut le cœur en plus de lui faire mal à la gorge.

- Puis…

Il vit Naruto détourner la tête.

Je…j'ai pas pu remplir ma promesse ajouta t-il avec la même voix.

Sasuke ne répondit pas, puis il ne savait plus le faire même s'il avait voulu.

Il était quand même intrigué, il ne se rappelait pas que le blond avait manqué une seule fois à sa parole. Il était la preuve vivante de la vérité de ses promesses. Après tout Naruto n'avait-il pas juré qu'il le ramènerait à Konoha ?

- J'ai été voir Tsunade pour qu'elle te libère.

Sasuke sentit son cœur s'accélérer. Naruto avait été jusqu'à voir l'Hokage pour le sortir de sa prison… Son rythme cardiaque s'accélère un peu plus en attente de la réponse de celle-ci. Il devait s'avouer que ce qu'il avait subi dans cette cellule était une des choses les pires qu'il avait vécu. C'est donc avec appréhension qu'il attendait la suite. Il espérait que sa peine ne s'était pas alourdie à ce simple geste de son meilleur ami. Si cela était le cas, il n'en voudrait pas à Naruto, celui-ci avait tout tenté pour le sortir de là. Il lui en était déjà très reconnaissant, bien plus que le blond ne pourrait jamais se l'imaginer. Oui bien plus.

- Et ? Demande t-il quand même d'une voix cassée en remarquant que Naruto s'était perdu dans ses pensées ou du moins n'osait dire la suite.

- J'ai pas réussi. J'ai pas réussi à te libérer. Je te jure que j'ai tout essayé mais tu vas encore devoir rester là-bas. Tu vas encore devoir rester là-bas deux long mois. J'ai pas pu faire plus. Désolé murmura t-il encore une fois.

Si Sasuke était choqué ce n'était qu'un euphémisme. A l'instant il avait envie d'étrangler Naruto. Il venait de lui faire une belle peur. Ce crétin… Sasuke pousse un soupir de soulagement. Il n'avait plus que deux mois… Juste deux mois à faire dans cet endroit sombre et glacé.

- Baka, murmure t-il doucement.

Naruto redresse son regard dans le sien, il était vrai que sa voix avait été presque chaleureuse.

- Deux mois… Alors que j'aurai dû y passer le reste de mes jours… T'es vraiment un baka.

Sasuke prit cette fois-ci le blond dans ses bras de lui-même.

- Merci, murmure t-il si faiblement qu'il se doutait que le blond n'avait rien entendu.

Alors qu'il serrait ce corps chaud dans ses bras, il ne pouvait plus se cacher la vérité.

Son cœur qui battait la chamade ne venait pas d'une accélération cardiaque due à son état.

La chaleur qu'il ressentait dans tout son corps n'était pas due à de la fièvre non plus. Sasuke ne pouvait pas le cacher même ne faisait beaucoup d'effort puis il ne le voulait pas vraiment non plus. Etait-ce parce qu'il avait frôlé la mort une fois de plus ou tout simplement pour le sentiment de fraîcheur qu'il avait en lui qui lui permettait enfin de se rendre compte et de se dire à lui-même sans rougir qu'il était amoureux de Naruto ? Oui, Sasuke en avait maintenant parfaitement conscience, il était bel et bien amoureux de son meilleur ami.

A suivre…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Voilà la fin du chapitre. Pardon du tout ce retard mais j'ai été en panne d'inspiration dans Naruto pendant un moment et pas moyen d'écrire la fin du chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous a plu. Moi, il me plait bien comme cela mais si vous avez des commentaires n'hésitez pas ! **

**Sayonara**


	18. Noël apporte aussi des reponces

Auteur : Tenshimizu

Base : Naruto

Disclaimers : Tout appartient malheureusement à Masashi Kishimoto enfin le garde de Sasuke, Hannah, Ishi ainsi que le sabre de Naruto m'appartienne mais c'est pas vraiment important. 

**Note : Ma fic se passe dans la Next Génération mais elle ne suit aucunement le scénario, d'ailleurs j'ai un peu arrangé les persos à ma sauce. **

**Note2 : Voilà enfin le chapitre suivant, je sais que cela à était très long et j'en m'en excuse d'avance. J'ai été accaparée par un forum dont je suis administrateur et cela m'a pris beaucoup d'énergie et de temps. J'ai put prendre 2 semaines de vacances et leur céder le site pendant ce temps. Merci d'avoir patienter jusque là. J'espère que mon chapitre vous plaira. **

**Note 3:** **Suite à un virus, j'ai perdu toutes mes adresses. Donc je n'ai pas pu envoyer le chapitre à ma bêta si elle pouvait me recontacter ça m'arrangerait, merci.**

_Chapitre 19 : Noël apporte aussi des réponses. _

Sasuke avait son dos collé à la paroi alors qu'un long soupir lui échappé des lèvres.

Une fois de plus il était revenu dans ce lieu sombre et glacial mais il n'était maintenant plus un « privilégié ». Il était parmi les autres prisonniers étant le seul qui recevait des visites d'ailleurs, uniquement une fois par semaine, qu'il en avait droit en sachant qu'on l'avait mis en prison au début de mois, pour s'assurer qu'il est en bonne santé en cellule.

Le conseil avait bien voulu le jeter en prison dés son réveil mais l'Hokage avait maintenu sa décision. Donc il était là depuis un peu prêt trois semaines. Le vent glacial ainsi qu'un peu de neige quand il en tombait passer par la légère lucarne constamment ouverte mais bien trop haute et étroite pour s'y échapper. Sasuke n'avait jamais beaucoup aimé les fêtes donc l'approche de Noël l'avait toujours rendu très nerveux et le fait qu'il le passe en prison n'allait certainement pas l'aider à apprécier cette foutue fête un jour.

Perdu dans ses pensées à critiquer cette fête il entendit quand même vaguement des pas se faire. C'est quand même avec une légère surprise qu'il voie Sai. Il avait complètement oublié le jour des visites. Le jeune homme aux cheveux d'ébène portais un pull noir avec sa légendaire ligne blanche ainsi que son habituel short était remplacé par un long pantalon, dans ses mains comme à son habitude un sac en papier brun et on voyait des oranges dépassées.

Sai les fit glisser l'un après l'autre vers lui, car il n'avait pas le droit d'approcher les barreaux, cela ne le dérangeait pas plus que cela sauf quand Naruto venait lui rendre visite ce qu'il n'avait pas fait trop souvent depuis son entrée ici. Le blond aurait put venir déjà deux fois et il n'était venu qu'une seule mais celui-ci lui avait expliqué qu'il voulait voir Kakashi pour avoir une explication avec lui mais il se trouvait que l'argenté était très difficiles à voir.

Leur ancien sensei faisait des missions et pas des moins dangereuse à la chaîne et les jours où ont pouvait le voir l'attentionné Iruka interdisais l'accès à la demeure de son ami, sans que celui-ci ne se doute de quelque chose bien sûr, afin que le shinobi puisses se reposer.

Sasuke se concentre à nouveau sur son visiteur, il venait de s'asseoir lui-même le dos contre les barreaux, signe qu'il allait commencer une conversation. Et la même rengaine depuis son réveil probablement.

- Quant compte tu lui dire ?

_Gagné !_

Sasuke avait un rictus de légère victoire aux lèvres mais c'est avec la légère exaspération d'entendre toujours les même choses qu'il répondit.

- Quand son problème avec Kakashi sera réglé !

Un silence s'installa un peu entre les deux adolescents quand une fois de plus la voix de Sai retentit contre les parois en fausse pierre.

- Maintenant je sais le lien qui vous définis. Naruto aussi même s'il le cache.

- Ce crétin ne doit se rendre compte de rien. Même avec un panneau, il pigerait pas.

- Je n'en suis pas si sûr.

Sasuke sert légèrement les poings alors que l'attitude toujours aussi calme et la voix morne du jeune homme devant lui commençait à l'exaspérer. Quelqu'un de froid comme lui, il pouvait très bien comprendre et se sentait à l'aise dans cet univers. Un calme remplit de sous-entendu mais fasse à Sai, c'était juste du calme qui régnait voir de l'indifférence. Depuis sa première visite ; il savait qu'il n'apprécierait qu'un peu le jeune homme.

Son attitude l'énervait et jusqu'ici seul Naruto avait réussi mais ce n'était non plus pas le même genre d'énervement…Il mis cela de côté alors que la conversation s'installait banalement entre eux. Sai lui apprenant ses nouvelles découvertes ainsi que les progrès des ninjas qui avaient un jour était ses amis jusqu'au moment où il arriva à Ino.

Sa voix perdait de son morne pour être un peu plus vivante. Sasuke pousse un long soupir.

- Qu'est ce que tu attends pour lui dire ?

Sai s'arrêta dans son monologue et se retourna vers le brun avec un léger sourire aux lèvres. Sasuke s'attendait toujours à la même réponse. Il avait remarqué directement que Sai était amoureux d'Ino chose qu'il n'avait pas manqué de lui faire remarquer lors de cette première rencontre. Il était toujours étonné d'ailleurs d'avoir parlés de ses choses là avec un parfait inconnu. Sasuke ne savait plus vraiment pourquoi il avait lâché un

**-« Tu es amoureux d'elle. Qu'est ce que tu attends pour lui dire abruti ? »**

- Comme lors de ma première visite…J'attends qu'IL se déclare !

Chaque fois Sasuke était légèrement troublée se demandant qui était se « il. »

Secouant là tête intérieurement pour ne pas y pensé, il vit du coin de l'œil Sai se relevé signe que l'heure qu'on lui avait accordé était belle et bien finie. Sur un simple signe de la main après avoir ramasser son sac en papier, il se dirigea vers la lourde porte en fer.

* * *

Naruto était plus loin, et même loin de la prison. Il avait fallu qu'Iruka monte la garde, se n'était pas pour cette fois encore, qu'il pourrait parler à l'argenté mais il devait bien trouver un moyen. Même s'il pensait à la mission commune il refusait de quitté le village tant que Sasuke serait en prison. Rageant contre son tuteur un peu trop protecteur, il pousse un soupir de résignation alors qu'un oiseau venait de d'entré par la fenêtre légèrement ouverte ce qui signifiait que l'homme au sharigan allait repartir. 

Comme à son habitude Iruka faisait semblant qu'il venait lui rendre visite pour prendre ses nouvelles et Naruto ignorait si l'argenté était dupe ou non.

Il fixe un moment le brun avant de lui-même rebroussé chemin. Il aurait put poser sa question à son tuteur mais il voulait la réponse d'un vrai possesseur du Raiton, après tout Kakashi avait déjà plus d'une fois alitée donc il pourrait lui dire s'il se sentait près à exploser si se courrant électrique était normal ou non mais surtout comme s'en débarrasser.

* * *

Sasuke jouait avec une des oranges que Sai avait apporté un peu plutôt, comme c'était le jour des visites, il s'attendait qu'Hinata ne tarderait pas. Il avait mis du temps à l'acceptée mais c'était la seule personne en dehors de Naruto qu'il appréciait. Si un jour il avait de l'affection pour Sakura voir un peu plus, celle-ci avait complètement disparue. 

Au contraire, il en voulait même à la rose d'avoir eut la chance de goûté aux lèvres de son meilleur ami, d'avoir put être avec lui, d'être à lui pendant 2 mois.

Celle-ci avait tout gâché en le plaquant, cela lui donnait une infinie petite chance mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de détestée Sakura pour avoir brisée le cœur du blond.

Le brun arrêté ses délicieuses pensées quand le pas léger et discret très reconnaissable de la douce Kunoichi qui portait le nom d'Hinata retentissait dans les couloirs.

Il se retournai pour lui faire face, comme il ne le faisait qu'avec une seule personne.

Son instinct ne l'avait pas trompé, ni son ouïe. Hinata s'avançait vers la cellule, elle avait un léger sourire aux lèvres.

- B…Bonjour S…Sasuke-kun

La jeune fille avait perdu son habitude de trituré ses doigts en la présence de l'Uchiwa malgré qu'un léger rougissement de gêne soit toujours présent ainsi qu'un bégayement mais bien moins important.

- Jour Hinata

L'étonnement passait sur le visage de la brune, alors que c'était la première fois que Sasuke là saluait véritablement, il n'avait pas fait un simple signe de tête ou juste dit son prénom.

Elle était venue prendre de ses nouvelles, donc dans un même rituel, elle lui demandait des précisions sur sa santé. Un haussement d'épaule ou du vif désintéressement était souvent perçu mais Hinata avait pris à l'habitude et elle était bien moins intimidé. Se rendant compte que Naruto avait belle et bien raison, même si ce masque passait au travers de la pupille des membres de la famille Hyûga, il existait bien.

- S…Sasuke-kun p…pour Noël il…

La jeune femme préférait se taire, se rappelant que le jeune homme ne supportait pas les fêtes mais plus particulièrement Noël. Jusqu'ici elle n'avait pas cru cela possible mais…

L'annonce de la fête la replongeait dans le passé et une conversation qu'elle avait eut avec Naruto.

**Flash Back //**

**Naruto était assis comme a son habitude à la grande table de la bibliothèque. **

**Elle revenait d'une visite à l'incarcéré. Celle-ci avait été d'ailleurs particulièrement tendue, Sasuke étant bien plus sur le qui vive qu'habituellement. **

**C'était avec un léger soupir qu'elle avait déposé le panier a rebord de divers mets.**

**- Hinata-chan !!! S'était écrié le blond oubliant complètement la règle d'or d'une bibliothèque, à savoir le silence. **

**La kunoichi s'était avancé vers lui, les joues rouges et les yeux baissés à cause de la gêne occasion au divers chut qui avait parcouru la salle. **

**- T'as été voir Sasuke ? **

**- O…oui.**

**- Il va comment ? **

**- Euh…il…**

**- QUOI ?! Il n'a même pas mangé ! Déclarait-il de nouveau avec énormément de bruit, tirant le panier à lui qu'il avait bien sûr remarquait non entamé et a rabbord. **

**- N…Non déclarait-elle d'une petite voix. Pas la gêne qu'il régnait et aussi car elle savait que ce phénomène pouvait inquiétait le blond**

**- Il ne sait pas ce qu'il rate ! Je peux ? **

**Hinata ne faisait qu'hochée la tête devant le grand sourire de l'Uzumaki, qui avait déjà mis sa main dans le panier, en ressortant une cuisse de poulet. **

**Elle le regardait mangé avec un petit sourire de tendresse. Même si elle avait renoncé à Naruto, elle éprouvait quand même encore des sentiments amoureux vis-à-vis de lui et le fait qu'il apprécie sa cuisine, la mettait aux anges.**

**- C'hai toi qui af fait tous cha ? demandait-il la bouche à moitié pleine **

**- O…Oui hochait-elle vivement devenant aussi rouge que les tomates que Naruto venait de poussée dans sa bouche. **

**- Tu es un vrai cordon bleu ! Se baka de Sasuke rate quelque chose ! **

**- I…Il avait l'air tendu…laissait-elle échappé en se rappelant l'attitude du brun **

**Hinata relevait la tête en n'entendant plus le bruit de mastication, Naruto avait un regard triste en contemplant la cuisse à moitié mangée à la main. D'ailleurs, il ne tardait pas à la reposé sur le papier aluminium. **

**- On approche des fêtes murmurait-il **

**- P…Pardon ? Ne pouvait s'empêcher de demandée Hinata, n'étant pas sûr d'avoir bien saisi les propos du gennin. **

**Naruto relevait la tête, un étrange sourire sur les lèvres, un sourire qu'elle ne lui avait jamais vu. **

**- T…Tu sais cette période de l'année n'est pas très plaisante. **

**Hinata ne voyait pas en quoi, elle s'était le seul moment qu'elle aimait réellement. **

**La buke et la sôke n'avait pas de réelle différence. Tout le monde souriait à la lueur des bougies du sapin de Noël. Tous les soucis s'envolait le temps d'une nuit…tout devenait magique…Tout le monde se regroupé pour une grande fête, toute la famille était réunie.**

**Hinata relevait vivement la tête alors qu'elle arrivait à sa dernière pensée. Naruto lui faisait un sourire qu'elle put clarifier de triste alors qu'il lui disait au revoir.**

**Elle s'en voulait de ne pas avoir réalisé plutôt. Elle en avait d'ailleurs mal au cœur mais pour Naruto et Sasuke cette fête n'avait rien de plaisant…au contraire.**

**Fin Flash Back //**

Sasuke regardait son amie en relevant un sourcil, pour lui cette fête était une véritable corvée mais, il n'aimait pas non plus manquer d'information.

- Quoi ? Demandait-il plus agressivement qu'il ne l'avait voulu, faisant d'ailleurs sursauter Hinata. Celle-ci recommençait à jouée avec ses doigts dans ce tic qui l'énervait.

- L…Hokage-sama…Pour Noël…elle veut bien que nous fassions une grande fête.

Le brun, baissait son sourcil se demandant quoi cela pouvait lui apporter de savoir une telle chose, déjà qu'il ne supportait pas cette fête mais en plus qu'il allait la passer ici.

Il se refermait comme une huître alors qu'il se refrognait sur cette odieuse nouvelle.

Hinata paniquait intérieurement se rendant compte qu'elle avait mal présenté les choses.

Elle voyait bien sur les traits de l'Uchiwa que celui-ci n'était pas loin de la colère.

- Ici ! Disait-elle d'une voix plus haute.

Sasuke retournait un visage assez fermé vers elle, ses yeux noirs étaient à deux doigts de lancée des éclairs. Prouvant que si la kunoichi ne s'expliquait pas, cela pourrait mal se passer.

- H…Hokage-sama veut bien que nous la fassions ici.

- En prison ? demandait-il en fronçant les sourcils presque au point que ceux-ci se rejoignent

- A…Avec toi…

Sasuke laissait échappé son étonnement. Il ne s'était pas du tout attendu à cela. Il se demandait si se n'était pas une idée de Naruto mais…il avait peine à y croire.

Une fête en pleine prison ? Pour qu'il y participe ? Il ne savait plus trop quoi pensée mais pourtant une phrase avait franchi ses lèvres.

- Il faudra beaucoup de nourriture !

- P.. . Pour Naruto-kun ?

- Pour les autres prisonniers.

L'Uchiwa s'étonnait de ce qu'il venait de dire lui-même, il n'aurait pas formulé ce genre de chose habituellement. Bien sûr, c'était logique que s'il y avait une fête, les autres prisonniers en profitent mais il ne pensait pas un jour ni ne s'était imaginé de dire de tel mot.

-O…Oui accepte plus que surprise Hinata.

Sasuke reste silencieux le reste de la visite, même s'il n'avait jamais était très bavard, il avait eu moins quelque réaction mais là il était bel et bien perdu dans ses pensées. Ne voulant pas l'importuner, la kunoichi pris congé et salua le brun et lui dit au petit au revoir.

Elle était quand même étonnée qu'il n'avait pas demandé de qui venait l'idée, sûrement avait-il cru que c'était Naruto. Hinata avait un sourire aux lèvres et cela de pur plaisir.

Car il lui arrivait à elle aussi à avoir des idées complètement farfelues.

* * *

Naruto avait passé plusieurs journées à réfléchir au moyen d'abordé son sensei sans que le cerbère nommé ici Umino Iruka. Le seul moyen qu'il avait de parlé avec Kakashi était bel et bien de partir en mission avec lui, au du moins faire un morceau de trajet. 

Donc, il était là a getter qu'un oiseau daigne bien entrer par la fenêtre ouverte de chez l'argenté. Il s'était mis assez loin pour qu'Iruka ne le soupçonne pas mais assez prêt pour voir ce qu'il voulait apercevoir autour de la demeure du juunin.

Le blond ne savait combien de temps il restait là a attendre, mais il commençait à croire que pour une fois l'argenté ne recevrait pas de mission. En un sens, il en était content comme cela son sensei pouvait vraiment se reposer mais d'un autre côté il avait envie d'avoir enfin sa réponse et ne voilait pas que se soit dans une chambre d'hôpital endroit où il pouvait vraiment parler avec son sensei. Poussant un soupir, Naruto se disait qu'il ferait bien de partir, il réessayerait demain. Au moment, où il allait sauter de l'arbre, il aperçut justement un oiseau aller à la fenêtre de l'argenté. Un sourire aux lèvres, il attendait à présent que son sensei sorte.

Il ne du pas longtemps attendre juste une dizaine de minutes au bas mot.

Quand Kakashi s'élançait après un bref salut à Iruka, Naruto attendit quelques seconde avant de la suivre, mais l'argenté fut plus rapide que lui.

- Naruto ? Que me veux-tu ?

- J'aurai une question à vous posez Kakashi-sensei.

Le juunin levait un sourcil, intrigué car habituellement Naruto allait droit au but. Il lui fait un signe de tête pour lui montrer qu'il avait tout son attention

- Vous posséder les propriétés du Raiton…Pendant que vous étiez alité…Vous avez déjà ressentit comme des courants électriques en vous ?

Kakashi relevait un sourcil de pur étonnement à ses questions.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par-là Naruto ?

- Euh…si quand on vous touche par exemple…la personne ressent des courants électriques…si vous ne les employer pas non ? Je n'ai rien trouvé dans les livres à ce sujet…alors je me disais qu'il valait mieux vous le demander…

**- T**u crois qu'une accumulation d'électricité ? Cela ne s'est jamais fait non.

- Mais…

- Cela n'a rien avoir avec le phénomène du Raiton déclare d'une voix sûr et intransigeant Kakashi pour qu son élève ne continue pas sur sa lancée. Bien qu'il soit amusé intérieurement que Naruto n'avait toujours pas défini d'où provenaient ses courants électriques.

- C'est du à quoi alors ? Finit par demandé le blond d'une voie ou l'exaspération percée très bien.

Kakashi lui fit un sourire énigmatique. Devant la mine boudeuse de son élève il fini par s'arrêter, de plus il n'allait pas emmener le gennin avec lui.

- Analyse le reste. Pas juste les courants.

- Vous savez ce que c'est Kakashi-sensei ? Demandait-il subitement sur existé.

Kakashi lui fit un petit sourire, amusé par la naïveté du blond

- Dites-le-moi ! Allez Dites-le-moi ! Demandait le posseseur de Kyubi, tous d'un coup exité comme une puce, un grand sourire aux lévres.

- C'est une réponse toi seul peut trouver Naruto.

Sur ses quelques mots, l'adulte disparut dans un nuage de fumée lançant seul l'adolescent qui rallait et maudissait son sensei car il était en proie de bien plus d'interrogation qu'au départ.

* * *

Noël était arrivé bien plus rapidement que Sasuke ne le croyait. Il était là au milieu de sa cellule qui était d'ailleurs ouverte, des gardes était un peu partout et même la Godaime en personne était dans ce lieu sinistre et froid. Chacun avait un verre en plastique à la main, alors qu'un grand buffet avait été installé le long du mur. Les autres prisonniers n'avaient put sortir de leurs cellules, mais il avait le droit à une petite décoration ainsi qu'un excellent repas. Ce jour n'était pas commun, c'était une certitude, bien que Sasuke n'apprécie quand même pas cette fête qu'il trouvait pesante, il savait que celle-ci resterait gravé dans sa mémoire mais cette fois-ci en bien. 

Le brun était étonné de voir autant de monde et le fait que cela ne les dérangent pas de faire la fête dans un lieu tel que la prison, ou bien de mangé et boire dans un service en carton, sans oublier qu'il y avait juste un petit sapin en plastique sur la table du grand buffet. Une douce musique se rependait et tout le monde avait un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Une fois de plus l'Uchiwa ne se demandait pas s'il n'était pas entouré d'imbécile.

Mais il était quand même bien dans cette ambiance. Il était quand même surpris de toutes les personnes qui était là. La Godaime buvait au côté de L'ermite des crapauds nommé Jiraya, personne qu'il avait entendu le nom prononcé plus d'une fois par le serpent à son repère. Bien sûr les membres du conseil étaient absent mais il savait que s'il avait été là, Naruto n'aurait pas accepté de venir, puis il voyait mal ses vieux hiboux (comme le disait si bien son renard) venir dans un tel endroit, il avait également prêt du buffet Ibiki Morino, entrain de se disputé avec Anko, d'ailleurs les cris de la furie brune couvrait déjà presque totalement la musique qu'un shinobi ne cessait d'augmenté.

Il avait quand même était très surpris de voir Hinata, il savait que la famille Hyûga comme toutes les bonnes familles, organisé un grand évènement à cette fête.

Bien sûr son garde du corps et cousin, Neji Hyûga était donc présent.

Kiba Inuzuka était également là et avec Akamaru ainsi que Choji ils dévalisaient le buffet, toute personne saine d'esprit à croire qu'il y en avait encore, n'osait approché, de peur de se voir sa main se faire déchiqueter. Il n'avait pas beaucoup parlé, se contentant d'être là à observé les invités, alors qu'il observait d'un œil critique Sai entrain de regardé Ino qui parlait avec entrain à Tenten son oublié de réprimandé Shikamaru pour son flemme ou Choji pour qu'il mange moins. Quand ses yeux parcourait cette salle, Sasuke avait presque l'impression de revenir trois ans et demi en arrière. Quand tous les gennin formaient encore une petite bande selon les propos de Naruto.

Il ne manquait qu'à l'appel Shino, Lee et Sakura. Kakashi avait du encore être envoyé en mission ou bien le passé avec Iruka-sensei qui lui non plus n'était pas venu ainsi que bon nombre de leurs anciens sensei d'ailleurs.

Malgré cet esprit de fête et de convivialité, il ne l'avait pas encore vu.

Lui qui n'avait jamais été très fête contrairement à lui, il avait espéré le voir mais après tout…pour lui aussi les fêtes était un calvaire. Il avait juste voulu croire que cette fois-ci ils pourraient la vivre ensemble. Car là où se portait son regard, pas une seule tignasse blonde masculine. Juste celle de la Godaime ou celle d'Ino.

* * *

Naruto courrait vers la prison alors qu'il rageait, Konohamaru venait de passé à son appartement, lui disant qu'une fête avait été organisée à la prison. Le jeune homme ne pouvait y participer obligé de célébré la fête avec ses parents. Tandis que lui n'en avait même pas entendu parlé, rien. Personne ne l'avait mis réellement au courrant et au final il s'était endormi tout seul chez lui. Cela faisait plusieurs journée qu'il ne dormait pas, essayant de trouvé une réponse à ses questions. 

Quand il arrivait à la prison, il ne ralentissait pas le rythme au contraire c'est quand il arrivait à la porte, il l'ouvrait en grand au point de la faire se fracasser contre le mur.

Tous les regards se portaient bien entendu sur lui.

- NARUTO ! Qu'est ce qui te prend d'ouvrir une porte comme ça !!! Criait Ino qui avait littéralement sursauté, au point qu'elle avait renversé son verre sur sa belle robe de couleur mauve.

Tsunade s'était carrément avancé et l'avait empoigné par son tee-shirt le fusillant du regard.

- Si tu détruis ma prison, tu la repaie !

- C'est juste une porte Baa-chan.

Une veine saillant apparu sur le front de l'Hokage et si Jiraya n'était pas venu calmer son amie, Naruto aurait mangé le point de celle-ci, il décidait de se faire un peu moins remarqué et se dirigeait immédiatement vers Sasuke mais fut arrêté en route. Kiba venait de le prendre par l'épaule et lui ricanait

- Alors on arrive en retard pour faire une entrée remarquée ?

- Les héros se font toujours attendre répondait-il à le même ton, il n'avouerait jamais eu chien qu'il n'avait même pas été mis au courrant. Il du se faire mettre en boite par Shikamaru ainsi que Tenten, avant de pouvoir enfin rejoindre son meilleur ami qui ne l'avait pas lâché des yeux depuis son entrée.

* * *

Sasuke était soulagé à l'entrée fracassante qu'avait fait le blond, bien q'il était également en colère que celui-ci n'arrive que maintenant. Bien sûr, Naruto ne venait pas directement à lui, la Godaime manqua de le démolire sur place, il eut un petit sourire d'ailleurs au visage soudain blême de celui-ci. Il n'y avait bien que l'Hokage pour arrivé à faire peur à Naruto. 

Ensuite il avait été accaparé par Kiba, Shikamaru et Tenten. Tous cela l'exaspérait, bien qu'il ne puisse détacher ses yeux de son ami. Heureusement la douce Hinata, viens l'aider et le tira un peu en dehors du cercle, dirigeant le blond vers lui mais il fut encore accosté par Neji cette fois-ci. Finalement, au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes et d'une dizaine de gobelet massacré, le blond put enfin le rejoindre, son sourire idiot aux lèvres.

- Désolé Sasuke.

- Hn

* * *

Les deux garçons restèrent à parlés le reste de la soirée ou plutôt Naruto faisait la conversation essayant de décoincé son meilleur ami alors que Sasuke profitait tout simplement de la présence du blond. Cela lui suffisait amplement pour l'instant. Il avait mis du temps à se rendre compte de ses sentiments pour le blond, mais il n'était quand même pas prêt de lui déclarait. 

Naruto faisait la conversation, Sasuke n'était pas très expansif ni expressif.

Il regrettait presque de ne pas être seul avec le brun, car là au moins son meilleur ami, ne se cachait pas derrière un masque d'indifférence et d'impassibilité. Même s'il était content d'un autre côté de passé pour la première fois un Noël avec les autres, il aurait bien voulu que le Sasuke qu'il appréciait soit là également. Au final malgré qu'il parle de temps en temps avec les autres ou laissait Sasuke le temps d'une danse il ne s'amusait pas autant que cela.

Il appréciait la présence de Sasuke mais celui qui était dans cette salle n'était pas celui qu'il connaissait, pas vraiment. La présence des autres mais également son retard, avait fait place au roi des icebergs. Alors qu'il était accoudés au barreau et qu'il s'ennuyait, il décidait de regarder le plafond. Il remarquait une drôle de chose suspendue.

- Sasuke !

- Hn

- C'est quoi ?

Le brun relevait la tête pour fixé ce qu'il y avait. Naruto fut étonné de le voir légèrement rougir, presque rien mais pour lui qui le connaissait par cœur c'était bien du rouge qui colorait ses joues.

* * *

Sasuke sentait faire un bond dans sa poitrine alors que Naruto lui montrait une branche de gui. 

Il se demandait d'ailleurs ce qu'elle faisait là, qui avait put avoir la stupide idée de mettre un tel chose dans une prison et là où il se trouvait en plus.

- C'est du gui.

- Y a pas un truc avec ça ?

- Hn répondait-il sans vouloir expliqué plus.

- C'est encore quoi ?

Sasuke sentit son cœur bondir une fois de plus dans sa poitrine alors l'air innocent et en pleine réflexion de Naruto lui faisait accélérait le cœur.

- Tu le sais toi ?

- Hn

- Ben dis-le-moi alors baka !

Sasuke regardela mine boudeuse de Naruto, celui-ci c'était même retournée alors que déjà il se touchait quand il était à côté de l'autre. Depuis qu'il avait consience de ses sentiments, il avait déjà voulu plus d'une fois s'emparé de ses lévres dont il essayait de deviné le goût mais il se rendait compte que même avant, inconsiamment depuis que le blond sortait avec Sakura, qu'il en avait envie.

Sans attendre plus, Sasuke pose ses lévres sur celle de son aimé. Naruto écarquille les yeux ainsi que la bouche dans sa surprise permettant ainsi au brun d'afrondir un peu le baiser. Même si celui-ci était tenté de jouée avec la langue du shinobi, il n'en fait rien et fait juste un pas en arriere.

* * *

**Voilà mon chapitre est enfin fini, pardon encore une fois de tout ce retard.**

**Je vous remercie d'avoir bien voulu attendre et de m'avoir envoyé des review pour me motivé à finir se chapitre où j'étais bloqué en plein milieu. **

**J'espère que se chapitre vous aurez plus et qu'il sera à la hauteur de votre attente (surtout que c'est un des plus dur que j'ai eu à écrire ). Voilà…j'espère que vous me direz ce que vous en pensez et j'espère pouvoir vous donner la suite le plus rapidement possible. **


	19. A cause d'une branche de gui

Auteur : Tenshimizu

Base : Naruto

Disclaimers : Tout appartient malheureusement à Masashi Kishimoto enfin le garde de Sasuke, Hannah, Ishi ainsi que le sabre de Naruto m'appartienne mais c'est pas vraiment important. 

**Note : Ma fic se passe dans la Next Génération mais elle ne suit aucunement le scénario, d'ailleurs j'ai un peu arrangé les persos à ma sauce. **

Note 1 **: Je sais que cela fait énormément de temps que je n'avais plus poster quoi que se soit, je pourrais débiter mille excuses mais cela serai sans doute bien inutile. Je tiens quand même à dire pardon pour l'attente que j'ai du infliger à toute ses personnes qui me lisent encore -^^- Ainsi qu'un grand merci pour ses même raisons -^^-. Trêve de blabla !**

Note 2 : **Un grand merci pour toute vos review et vos encouragements ! J'ai repondu à toute les personnes que je pouvais, j'espère n'avoir oublier personne.**

**Voici un chapitre tant attendu, j'espère qu'il sera à la hauteur de votre attente et de vos espérances ! Bonne lecture à tous !**

Quatre saisons

Chapitre 19 :A cause d'une branche de Gui...

Naruto avait l'impression que soudainement plus aucun bruit ne retentissait dans la pièce, alors que jusque là, la fête battait son plein. Le blond avait eu beaucoup de mal à ne pas repoussé vivement celui qui venait d'emprisonné ses lèvres, cependant avant qu'il n'est pu faire quoi que se soit, déjà le brun reculait d'un pas. Le renard pouvait apercevoir une légère lueur de panique dans les orbes noirs de son meilleur ami, si bien que la colère qui était monté dans Naruto retombait directement. Il était vrai, qu'il avait insisté pour connaître la coutume de cette satanée branche de gui ! Mais pourquoi le brun ne s'était-il pas contenter de lui dire au mieux de coller ses lèvres aux siennes ? Le jeune homme gardait un soupir dans sa gorge avant de faire un sourire rassurant à son meilleur ami qui restait particulièrement tendu, sûrement qu'il s'attendait à ce qu'il s'emporte contre lui. Sasuke lui rendait une pâle copie de son sourire, un rouge léger sur les joues. Naruto fixait son regard vers le reste de la salle et constatait que personne n'avait fait attention à eux, contrairement à ce qu'il avait cru au départ. D'un pas un peu semblable à un robot il se dirigeait vers le buffet pour prendre une verre de citronnade en essayant de refouler au plus profond de lui-même ce que se baiser, l'un d'être dégoûtant comme leur tout premier, avait suscité en lui.

* * *

Sasuke avait eu une légère appréhension tandis qu'il posait ses lèvres sur celle de son meilleur ami, jusqu'au dernier moment il avait cru que celui-ci détournerait la tête ou encore l'arrêterait avant. A son grand étonnement, le baiser qu'il venait d'échanger, même s'il était bref ; était très agréable, rien n'avoir avec celui qu'ils avaient échangé il y avait presque 4 ans.

Un petit sourire ne pouvait s'empêcher de venir s'installer sur les lèvres du brun alors qu'il se rappelait dans quel état avait fini ce pauvre Naruto. Il avait du faire face à une dizaine de furie, bien décider à lui faire payer le vol de son premier baiser. Le brun était quand même rassurer de savoir que son meilleur ami, ne lui en voulait pas pour se baiser voler. Cependant quelque part, le fait qu'il ne réagissait pas, avait quelque chose d'un peu de douloureux. Finalement est-ce que Naruto ne ressentait-il rien pour lui ? L'Uchiwa essayait de ne plus y penser, après tout, s'il pouvait garder le blond près de lui, cela lui était largement suffisant !

* * *

Hinata n'avait pu s'empêcher de sourire alors qu'elle avait vu faire Sasuke faire le premier pas. Leur premier baiser n'avait rien digne des romans ni comme celui-ci mais elle était sûr que ses deux amis n'étaient pas à leur dernier. Comme elle souhaitait que ceux-ci puissent trouvé le bonheur cependant elle savait que cela ne serai pas tous les jours facile, après tout, Sasuke et Naruto étaient les deux derniers de leur clan…Combien de jour aurait-il ensemble avant que les conseiller s'acharne contre eux pour qu'ils fassent un héritier ? Elle-même se retrouverait dans peu de temps devant ce cas de figure, elle savait qu'enfant, elle avait été promise à l'Uchiwa. Est-ce que c'était toujours d'actualité ? Sinon, la jeune femme irait contre le conseil, elle refuserait quitte à épouser quelqu'un qu'elle n'avait jamais vu.

La brune laissait son regard passé d'un de ses amis à l'autre et sans son byakugan, elle savait que chacun d'eux était troublé. Choisissant de laisser un peu d'intimité aux deux jeunes hommes, elle portait ses orbes blanche vers son cousin. Un nouveau soupir s'échappait de ses lèvres, elle se demandait pourquoi le destin, l'amour était aussi cruel ? Pourquoi nous poussait-il toujours dans les bras d'une personne avec qui on ne serai être ?

* * *

Neji profitait particulièrement de la fête, il y avait un moment qu'il avait délaissé sa cousine, suite à un signe de la part du chien. Un sourire aux lèvres, pour une fois qu'il ne se disputait pas avec le meilleur ami de sa cousine, il en profitait. Il était quelque peu lasse de ses innombrables disputes mais il devait s'avouer ne pas vraiment trouver d'autre façon de pouvoir parler avec le jeune homme. Les inuzuka n'était pas de son ''rang'' puis il fallait l'avouer, les attitudes de Kiba pouvait être des plus grotesque parfois ! Cependant pour une fois, ils étaient capable de parler s'entredéchirer, juste de sujet banal certes comme l'aveuglement de Naruto ou des missions mais c'était déjà un début, devait-il s'avouer.

Il reçut d'ailleurs un coup de coude qui lui coupait le souffle alors que le brun lui montrait du doigt, le bouche grande ouverte, le spectacle qu'offert Sasuke. C'était sûr, que voir iceberg, comme aimait l'appeler dans le temps Naruto, faire le premier pas et embrassé le blond, avait quelque chose de surprenait. Il attendait presque le coup de poing en retour, parce que malgré ce qu'il affirmait, le jeune homme n'aimait particulièrement les surprises. Neji fut soulagé que son ami ne faisait pas d'esclandre, après se rendre compte une fois de plus, qu'il était loin le bouffon de l'école ! Naruto avait tellement changé, il lui était souvent difficile de retrouvé le cancre de service. Le soleil de Konoha avait bel et bien mûrit et sans que personne ne s'en rende compte.

* * *

Naruto buvait rapidement sa boisson avant de reprendre sa place auprès de son meilleur ami, il était quand même un peu gêné, se sachant comment il devait réagir. Ce n'était pas un accident comme la dernière fois, enfin en partie mais cette fois-ci Sasuke aurait très bien pu fuir le baiser. Il essayait de faire abstraction de Kyubi qui rugissait de rage dans sa prison, pourquoi ? Il ne le savait pas. L'attitude du renard, lui était souvent une énigme et puis ses derniers temps, celui-ci l'épuisait, l'empêchant de dormir avec des propos plus que menaçant.

Le blond n'aillant pas envie de reparler de ce qui s'était passé, commençait à lancer divers sujets de conversation plus banale les uns que les autres alors que le brun réagissait à peine. Un peu énervé parce que leur relation ne pouvait redevenir normale, l'Uzumaki décidait d'aller tenir compagnie à Neji et Kiba. Les entendre se disputer, calmerai sûrement ses maux d'estomac !

* * *

Sasuke regrettait un peu son baiser parce que Naruto n'osait pas rester plus que quelque minutes à côté de lui, sans le regarder en coin ou alors que ses joues ne se marque de rouge. En avait-il conscience ou pas ? Il devait reconnaître que le blond faisait des efforts pour essayer de reprendre la conversation mais aucun des deux n'étaient vraiment attentif, trop perdu dans ce qu'ils ressentaient. Subitement, l'Uzumaki le laissait planté là, pour rejoindre le chien et l'Hyûga. Un grognement ne pouvait que s'échappé des lèvres du brun, alors qu'il était à présent évident que le jeune homme le fuyait ! Dire que s'il n'y avait pas autant de monde il aurait pu s'expliquer ! Puis c'était l'autre baka qui avait insister pour savoir ce qu'était qu'un gui ! Pense rageusement le brun alors que son regard ne pouvait que suivre d'un point à l'autre la raison de son existence. Il poussait un petit soupir tout de même face à sa bêtise…

Petit à petit, la fête commençait à ralentir, les Hyûga avaient quitté la fête les premiers, devant eux aussi célébrer Noël avec leur famille pour ensuite voir Kiba les suivre de peu. Cela avait valu une réflexion de la part de Naruto ainsi qu'un gros éclat de rire du blond. Sasuke se demandait comment est-ce que le blond pouvait être aussi aveugle ? Il voyait parfaitement ce qui se passait entre Kiba et Neji alors pourquoi ne le reconnaissait-il pas dans leur relation ? C'est à se taper la tête contre les murs pense dans un soupir le jeune homme.

- Naruto ! Criait-il vers son ami alors que c'était le dernier dans la salle. Il voyait une lueur d'hésitation dans les yeux bleus de celui-ci avant qu'il accepte de s'avancer

- Elle était géniale cette fête non ? Demande avec un grand sourire l'Uzumaki ainsi qu'avec une voix dont l'entrain sonnait faux à cause de la nervosité sous jacente.

- Si tu le dit ne pouvait s'empêcher de lâché le brun alors qu'il avait la gorge serrée, la crainte au ventre que le blond lui en veuille pour la situation de tout à l'heure

- J'suis content d'avoir pu passer mon Noël avec toi. Disait sincèrement cette fois-ci le jeune homme. D'ailleurs celui-ci se laissait tombé sur le sol froid de la cellule avant de tapoter le sol pour inviter son ami à faire de même.

- Tu te rappel de la fois où Kakashi-sensei était venu te chercher par la peau des fesses pour sortir le jour de noël ? Moi non plus, j'avais pas envie de quitté ma couette mais faut dire qu'on soit en pyjama ou pas, il s'en foutait. D'ailleurs s'est se qui est arrivé sourit un peu plus le blond.

Voyant où venait en venir le genin, Sasuke ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sourire également tandis que le blond poursuivait son histoire.

- On était tous les deux en pyjama dans les rues de Konoha ! Enfin, toi ton pyjama était encore classe donc personne voyait la différence mais le mieux avec ses petites grenouilles éclate de rire le conteur avant de poursuivre. On a passé une super journée !

- Oui. Murmure comme réponse Sasuke, c'était vrai qu'il en avait particulièrement voulu à son maître de l'avoir traîner dans tous Konoha dans son pyjama mais maintenant quelques années après, il devait bien se rendre à l'évidence que c'était plutôt risible même touchant comme attitude. Sakura avait apprécié la journée shooping quand elle ne le collait pas.

Un peu perdu dans ses pensées, c'est avec un certain étonnement qu'il regardait la main du blond qui venait de rejoindre la sienne. Il fixait son regard dans le bleu de son compagnon, qui avait un sourire sincère sur les lèvres. Sasuke se sentait libéré d'un poids tandis que son cœur s'acelerait une fois de plus devant cette vision de rêve.

- J'te lâcherai pas Sasuke ! J'serai toujours là.

Après ses quelques mots ainsi qu'un nouveau sourire, le blond faisait une nouvelle pression sur la main de son ami avant de se lever.

- J'vais te voir demain affirme celui-ci alors qu'il s'éloignait.

* * *

Naruto se jetait sur son lit, il avait trouvé la soirée des plus épuisantes ! Au départ, il était un peu tendu de se qu'il était arrivé avec Sasuke avant de juger que cela ne changeait rien. Sasuke était son ami ! Quoi qu'il arriverait, il le serait toujours ! Ainsi pour se rassurer ainsi que le brun, il avait raconté cet drôle d'histoire mais il n'avait pas résister à joindre ses doigts à ceux de l'Uchiwa. Etrangement même s'il ressentait encore la décharge, il n'en était plus étonné, elle lui semblait même familière, comme si elle devait être là. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais ne voulait pas réellement chercher. Naruto se retournait sur le dos, dans un mouvement il portait sa main à ses lèvres, il avait quand même ressentit quelque chose de bizarre quand celle de Sasuke avait pris les siennes. Pourquoi ce n'était pas la même chose que la dernière fois ? Où était le dégoût ? Il poussait un nouveau soupir alors qu'il fermait les yeux agacé d'avoir sans cesse plus de question. Il passait quand même une dernière fois, ses doigts sur ses lèvres avant de sombré dans ses pensés et rêve qui étaient à l'image de son meilleur ami.


End file.
